The One off collections
by Ukendeavour
Summary: This will be a series of one offs about Stef and Lena, taking scenes from the show and changing them slightly. also writing in some one off scenes between the amazing couple Stef and Lena. these are shorts. requests welcome
1. other stuff

Other Stuff.

_Hello all, this is a one off I was watching 01x05 and when they are in the bedroom, all Stef had to do was turn her head and she could have done the other stuff there and then. I don't write one offs very often but I was thinking of making a series of what if stories. Any requests you have, please drop me a review and I'll write it for you. Please enjoy. Thank you_

"So Jenna told me that her and Kelly may be splitting up." Lena said looking at her girlfriend of ten years, she'd known Jenna and Kelly for almost 20 years and they had always been together. It had shocked her that they were now coming to an end.

"What, no way, what?" Stef replied, as she folded clothes looking shocked that friends she'd had since she'd meet Lena. they had always come across as a close couple who have an amazing son. "You're kidding."

"I know." Lena said, looking at the complete shock. "Jenna said they haven't had sex in over a year."

"Oh dear," Stef looked down as she spoke. carrying on folding the kids clothes. "That is a long time to let it go isn't it?" Lena watched her, since Jenna had said it too her, she'd been thinking about the last time they'd made love.

"How long has it been for us?" she asked looking like she couldn't remember herself. They'd been so busy lately.

"Uh…well…it was….it was last." She really couldn't think when they'd last made love.

"Yeh, if you have to think about it, it's been too long." Lena said, watching her woman folding more clothes. Stef let out a gasp.

"Sweetheart, what do you expect? We have jobs, five kids and no cleaning person. You can't expect things to be the way they used to be." She threw the last of the folded clothes into the basket.

"It shouldn't be this different." Lena said getting on her knees on Stef's side of the bed, looking at her, wanting her. "Let's have a date night, you know like we used too. cocktails and the dinner and then other stuff." She said looking into eyes. Stef looked down at her,

"Uh, do you really think we have time for all of that?"

"Okay, how about just the other stuff part." Lena said

"I can handle that. Let me check my phone" Stef said she gripped her phone and Lena rolled onto her stomach getting her phone from her bedside table. Stef got onto the bed next to her, laying across the bed instead of in it. "Let's see"

"Oh no, tomorrow's not great."

"Why?" Stef said looking over at Lena's phone.

"Jude has his tutor and you've got to take Brandon for his dentist appointment."

"No, No, no I thought you were taking Brandon." Stef said shaking her head.

"I can't. I've got to talk to the tutor about Jude's midterms." Stef rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, how about this, how about you leave work early, I'll take a late lunch. The house will be empty and they'll be no kids to think about." Stef said turning her phone off. Lena looked at her,

"Yeh," Lena said moving closer.

"Yeh" Stef turned her head. seeing the look on her woman's face. She smiled. She moved forward. Stef smiled. She knew that look. Stef moved forward, their lips meeting, in was slow and passionate. She pulled away both putting their phones onto Lena's bedside table before pulling her close. They kissed, rolling around on the bed, both of them laughing there was two thuds, Lena pulled back.

"What the…?" she asked. Stef laughed, they'd knocked the clothes off the bed, not that she cared, as Lena was now on top of her, Stef, leant back up kissing her again, her hands going up her PJs top, feeling the soft toned mocha skin.

"I want you," Stef managed between passionate kisses.

"Other stuff?" Lena laughed as they kissed and removed their PJs, Stef grinned, she got up, Lena watched her, as she got their favourite toy out of the locked box from the bottom of the closet. She strapped it on, before pulling Lena so her legs where dangling off the edge of Stef's side of the bed, Stef, lent herself forward and kissed her lips. Lena put her arms and legs around Stef, pulling her down. As they kissed. Stef reach down and pushed the toy into her wet woman, slowly moving her lips. She felt like Lena was completely wrapped around her as she slowly moved in and out. Kissing Lena's neck as she always enjoyed the little sounds that come from Lena when they are making love. Slowly Stef moved, listening to Lena's gasps and moans. Lena's hips moving with Stef, Stef moved her lips to Lena's ear.

"You are so sexy, those noises you make, their turn me on so much, you're so sexy. I love listening to you. I love you." She said, slowly. Lena smiled,

"Faster babe, I need to cum please." Lena moaned softly. Stef moved faster, holding her weight up, looking deep into Lena's eyes as they moved together. She was Lena dug her nails into Stef's back and moaned. Trying not to scream as she came hard. Shaking. her body shaking hard, Stef moved her hips a couple more times, and Lena came a second time. wow only Stef could do this to her. Stef decided she was going to try again and started moving her hips again smiling. Within moments Lena pulled her down into a passionate kiss as she came again. this time her body was shaking too much. Stef came she couldn't help it, her own body shaking. the straps had been rubbing her and seeing Lena come so hard had made her come hard too. Stef decided to stop she pulled out and hugged Lena. listening to her coming down. She was so relaxed.

"Making up for something?" Lena asked as her breathing returned to normal.

"Yeh, the lack of other stuff, we need to make time for it."

"Yeh we do." Lena grinned as they kissed. She was suddenly sleepy and Stef could see it.

"Come on sleepy head." they got into the sheets, not caring that the clothes where on the floor, Stef spooned Lena. enjoying their nakedness under the sheets.

"I love you, and tomorrow, we are still on right?" Lena asked. Stef grinned.

"Yeh, other stuff can happen tomorrow. I love you so much Lena Adams." Slowly they closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	2. the fight

The fight.

_Hello all this one was requested by __carty74. I hope this is okay for you. This is the flight scene from 01x08. _

_Please keep sending requests. I love to write for you guys, and it's a great way to fill up my spare time. thank you so much for reading. _

Lena closed the front door and slowly walked back to the dinning room. Tonight and last night had been odd and uncomfortable for her and now marriage had been bought up and she was mad, and from the way Stef was scrapping the plates she was too.

"Well, that was awkward." Lena said slowly coming down the step back into their formal dinning room.

"No one asked her to leave." Stef said as she carried on scraping the plates. Trying to gather her feelings together.

"We didn't ask her to stay," Lena said a slight smile on her face, her ex had always been a bitch it was just now she was seeing the true extend of that. She couldn't believe how all night she had banged on about marriage. Stef had never wanted to get married.

"Ten years together, how is it I didn't know you wanted to be married." Stef said as she puts the plate down.

"Look it's like you said for all intense and purposes we are married." Lena lent on the back of the chair, holding on. She watched as Stef picked up a napkin to fold it.

"But you want a wedding and…and….and….and the whole thing Lena, its embarrassing that I didn't know that." Stef was mad and Lena could see that it was building. She didn't want that. She was hating her ex for being it up.

"I assumed you did." Lena said, looking at the woman she loved more than anything. She could see that Stef was hurting.

"So all this years, you've…you've been expecting me to propose to you is that it? where you expecting some flash mob or something?" Stef was getting mad as she was starting to get sarcastic which was her way of dealing with it. Stef was getting closer to Lena.

"Don't be an ass," Lena said.

"Don't tell me how to react Lena." Stef demand. "just _don't._"

"Well its how you are acting." Lena demanded. She was mad now. This was growing into a full row.

"How are you expecting me to react. I've just found out from you flipping ex that you want to be married. She's not seen you for over ten years and now this. fuck."

"Don't curse at me Stef." Lena yelled back "She acts like she knows me so well but it's you I love."

"Yet you didn't bother to tell me what you wanted to be married." Stef threw the napkins onto the table. She turned away.

"Don't turn your back on me Stef." Stef moved so she was facing her again.

"Why not?" Stef said. "You've kept this from me for ten years."

"You made it clear when we first started together. You made it so clear you didn't want to get married again."

"I know you keep saying that but you could have told me. god Lena. I thought being domestic partners was enough for you, for us. You didn't think 'oh maybe I should talk to Stef about this' no you thought you'd let your awful ex tell me." Stef slammed her hand onto to the table break a glass as her hand went into it. cutting the skin. "fucking shit." She cursed. Lena gripped a napkin at once.

"Stef." She wrapped the napkin around her hand.

"Sorry," Stef whispered as the pain hit. They went into the kitchen to clean it.

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you I know."

"I shouldn't get so mad." Stef said slowly.

"You have a right to get angry." Lena cleaned the cut up. " you know I should have said something. She's always been like that."

"What did you see in her?" Stef said,

"Do you want the honest answer?" Lena said trying to make Stef laugh.

"What?"

"the sex was good." Lena said making Stef laugh. Before kissing Lena on the lips, slowly. "Our sex though…"

"Finish that sentence Adams." Stef laughed. As Lena put a band aid onto her hand

"Our sex Foster, is the best I've ever had because it always is better with the person you love more than anything else. You know that, a wedding doesn't change that. I don't need a piece of paper to prove that you're my forever." Lena said softly. Stef smiled before kissing Lena slowly, pulling Lena to her as they kissed. They knew then that they were being watched. They broke apart and looked at Mariana standing in the doorway

"Can I talk to you?" Mariana said and they knew at once that something was wrong.


	3. just a second

Just a second

_Hello all, this one is for __ carty74 and the guest who wrote in. this story is a mix of two scenes. From 01x10. Please enjoy_

_All ideas welcome, all requests welcome. Thank you for the comments. You guys totally rock, just like the show. Thank you so much. _

Stef threw her back onto the bed as her mother left the room. This wedding was starting to get to her. she didn't know why. It was hard for her. something was holding her back. she really didn't know why it was getting her down. She should have been overjoyed. Right now she was getting angry at everything. She couldn't cope with the feeling she had in her stomach. a nagging feeling. As she threw her arms over her eyes she heard the soft footfall of the woman she loves more than anything else. Why did she have these bad feelings about what should be the happiest day of her life. She took a deep breath.

"It's not just me, they are crazy, they are crazy making." Lena said sitting down onto the bed. Stef took a deep breath.

"No, it's not just you."

"Thank you."

"No thank you for not being crazy. All of this fuss over some stupid wedding." Stef almost yelled the word wedding. Lena looked down at her woman, hating that Stef kept saying this

"Is there are reason you, keep, keep referring to it as a stupid wedding." Stef uncovered her eyes and sat up looking at Lena who was now mad.

"No, no it's…" Stef didn't finish as Lena carried on

"because ever since you proposed to me, you've been making cracks about how dumb it is and how silly these traditions are. And, and you been dam right hostel to anything as ridicules as walking down the aisle, or wearing dress or even writing vows. Don't do me any favours, if you don't wanna get married, lets not, lets not get married." Stef sat open mouthed as their bathroom door slammed shut. She knew she'd over stepped the mark

"Ohh," she took a deep breath. Completely shocked. She couldn't understand why she was doing it. then she listened. It wasn't her voice it was her fathers. She took a deep breath and got up, as she left her room she saw Mariana stood there, looking shocked.

"Mom,"

"What Miss Thing?" Stef said slowly.

"You and Mama fighting. She just said you're not getting married."

"That is now what was just said Mariana. I'm going to fix this okay, I'm going to make sure that this get fixed."

"Maybe you should stop with the comments." Mariana said. As they walked into her room.

"I am stupid. Your mama is right."

"What is holding you back?" Stef looked at her 15 year old daughter and could see that she really did know more than she was letting on.

"A voice, a voice I need to silence, I'm going out, make sure you mama eats. I'll see you later." Stef got up and left. Knowing she had to sort things out with her father and un-invite him to the wedding, she knew she had to do this so she could feel right about this. she wanted to marry Lena and she knew she had to so this to make sure she could.

Stef slowly walked into the bedroom. Pushing her hands into her jeans as she looked at Lena, lay reading. She walked over to the bed, talking to her father had lifted a massive weight of her shoulders. Now she had to tell the woman she loved. Make sure that she can keep this woman forever. She reached the bed, kneeling down looking right at her wife-to-be. But Lena didn't want to look up from her book. Stef kept looking at her. when Lena finally looked up. tears started to fill Stef's eyes.

"Of course I wanna marry you," Lena put her book down and looked at her. "I'd be crazy not too," Lena suddenly threw her book across the room, as she pulled Stef into a hug. Pulling her onto the bed, rolling Stef onto her side of the bed, Lena laughing as they hugged, she suddenly looked up and kissed Stef's lips. They both started giggling as Lena pulled her top off. Outside the room, Mariana smiled at her mothers giggles before going down stairs. In the room. Stef was naked kissing Lena, and removing Lena's PJ bottoms. Stef rolled Lena over, making her lay on her back as she slow moved down her body, kissing every inch of it. spending a good ten minutes on her breasts alone before moving down. Licking her stomach Lena was moaning, as Stef kisses, Lena's clit. Stef grinned before licking her slowly. This really was her way of saying sorry, she lifted Lena's leg over her shoulder. Slowly licking, as her right hand found her partners breast she slowly rubbed her nipple. Enjoying that Lena was moaning and softly saying her name. as she slowly eat her out. She was going to take her time. she had a lot to make up for. Slowly licking and kissing. Then she felt it. Lena was holding onto her head making those sweet little noises, she was coming. She came hard, Stef licking it. she didn't want to stop there, so she slipped three fingers deep inside her, Lena moaned. Her hips moving quicker as Stef's mouth left her and she slowly moved, together. Stef's fingers keeping up with Lena's hips. Lena couldn't help the moans, she was getting louder. Stef moved up and slowly kissing Lena deeply to try and stop the moans. She didn't want the kids hearing it. as Lena came again. they kissed again, as Stef removed her fingers.

"I love you, I'm sorry." Stef whispered looking down at Lena. who was breathing hard. Lena opened her eyes.

"I love you too my love. Wow. I like you're sorrys"

"good, I can't wait to marry you. I love you so much. I never wanted you to feel like I didn't love you, or wasn't to marry you. You are perfect" Stef said, kissing her again.

"So are you." Lena said as she yawn.

"Nap time. then I want a reward."

"Oh you can have one." Lena laughed, as they curled up together. Both smiling softly.


	4. the morning after the night before

The morning after the night before.

_Hello all, this was a requested by a guest, hope you like it._

_Any requests please let me know. Enjoy thank you_

Lena slowly woke, her arm still around her wife, wow, wife. She couldn't want to say that out loud. She couldn't wait to tell people that she was married to this amazing blonde beside her. she propped herself up on her hand, looking at her perfect wife sleeping. She smiled to herself. Stef slowly opened her eyes moving her left hand rolling slightly to see Lena watching her. she smiled softly as she rolled back trying not to wake up. she was enjoying laying her completely naked. It was rare for them to get the alone time.

"Good morning Mrs Adams Foster." Lena said sexily.

"Good morning Mrs Adams Foster, no hyphen right through we agreed. yes" Stef said looking at Lena over her shoulder.

"No hyphen." Lena giggled softly before slowly rubbing her nose along Stef's shoulder. "but how much do I love that we all have the same last names." Stef looked over her shoulder again

"I love it, I love, I love it." Stef said before kissing her forehead. "Is that bacon?"

"You mom must be making breakfast." Lena said slowly as Stef too her hand and curled deeper into her.

"I love her, in this moment right now I love her." they both giggled softly. Lena put her head against Stef's shoulder

"Does that mean we have to join them."

"No, no it's our honeymoon. Do we have to? Please say no." Lena softly kissed Stef's bare shoulder. She pulled away taking in a deep breath.

"All you have to do,"

"Yeh?" Stef rolled looking over her shoulder.

"Is kiss me." Stef made a noise.

"Morning breath that is not going to happen." she rolled back, facing the window.

"I don't care." Lena said smiling then hiding behind Stef's shoulder. The hand she was resting on going above Stef's head. "Come here woman." Stef slowly smiled. Lena knew what that would do to her.

"Ahh I love it when you call me woman." Stef said rolling over, Lena's hand went into her hair. Stef rubbed her arm. Her hand also on Lena's face as they went in for the kiss. Stef felt Lena gripping her hair, as she pulled back for a moment and deepened. Stef's hand going onto Lena's face. Slowly kissing. Lena pulled her closer, her hand still lost in Stef's blond locks. Stef pulled back.

"Yeh, defendant morning breath." Stef laughed, Lena dissolve into giggles.

"Shower?" Lena said, rubbing her nose along Stef's.

"Yes." they both giggled, before slipping out of bed, into the bathroom, as Lena got the shower started she saw Stef putting toothpaste onto their brushing. She smiled, both of them naked in their bathroom. She walked up behind Stef, taking her breasts into hands and kissed her shoulders. Stef smiled, looking up into Lena's eyes in the mirror.

"If you brush your teeth, I'll fuck you in the shower," Stef said not caring she was cursing. Lena smiled, taking the brush they both brushed their teeth before getting into the shower. The hot water hitting their bodies. Kissing as they washed. Lena suddenly pushed Stef against the wall.

"Wow, I love it when you go all alpha woman on me." Stef laughed, the laugh turned to a moan as Lena pushed two fingers deep into her. Stef's head went back against the titled wall, the hot water hitting them both. Lena grinned.

"All alpha woman for you." Lena said she moved her fingers quickly. Watching Stef close her eyes, Lena moved and kissed her neck, looking the water hitting them both. Stef lifted her leg so Lena could go deeper.

"Ahh, baby, yes." Stef moaned, not caring if anyone heard. Lena laughed.

"Open your eyes baby." Lena said, softly. She had always loved watching Stef come, as soon as she opened her eyes it happened. Stef came hard. Holding onto Lena. her body shaking. looking deep into Lena's smiling eyes.

"Thank you for being my wife." Stef said slowly. Lena grinned.

"I'm so lucky, because I've got you and our kids and you married me. oh and you're great in bed." Lena started laughing. As they started to wash each other. Both just enjoying this private time. they got out of the shower, wrapped in two massive towels. They dried their hair. Before heading into the bedroom. Stef watched her wife.

"Hey wife, what shall I wear?" Stef said, Lena laughed.

"Oh sweetie that gives me an amazing feeling."

"Me calling you wife, well get used to it" Stef laughed as they kissed again.

"We can't" Lena said pulling away.

"I know, but I want to return the good loving I just got,"

"Later, smart mouth."

"okay." they slowly got dressed. with them both looking at each other. Enjoying this quite time before they knew they had to go and return all their wedding stuff.


	5. bedtime

Bedtime

_This was asked for on Tumblr spoilers from 01x13. So please don't read If you haven't seen. _

_All requests welcome please enjoy. Thanks for reading. _

Lena lay in bed, waiting for Stef to come out of the bathroom. It has been a long day. Stef's first day back at work, Jesus being punched, Mariana suspended, Jude thinking he was leaving and Brandon got a restraining order. All in one day. Se just wanted a hug, more than anything else right now.

"Oww fftt" Stef made the noises as she came out shaking her hair out, wearing her baggiest trousers. Lena smiled. Watching her wife. "other than that Mrs Lincon how was your day?" she said as she rubbed Lena's foot as she walked past to her side of the bed which was in the upright position.

"Oh it was fine. You know same old. How was your first day back?" Lena asked. watching as Stef got into her side of the bed, pulling her pillow up to her head.

"Same as it ever was." Stef said, getting comfy. "my new partner is a delight." Lena noticed the sarcasm at once. "I'm exhausted." Stef gripped the controller and lowered the bed.

"Me too, it's been a long day" as she moved her book she looked as Stef moved closer to her. taking the remotes and putting them onto Lena's beside table, she pulled Lena to her.

"What's the matter love?" she asked as she held Lena. Lena put her head onto Stef's chest the one place sometimes she felt completely safe.

"Today I've been a complete mess." Stef kissed her forehead three times. Rubbing her arms. Holding onto her wife.

"Why?"

"I…" She stopped. Stef looked at her.

"You can talk to me you know, ten years together and three weeks married we can do this." Stef jokily said.

"I'm scared Stef. You went back to work I tried to call you so many times. I just wanted to know you were alright. It killed me. I worried all day. You're my life. God. You're the love of my life. I have never felt so powerless then when I saw you in hospital. I just wanted to know you were okay" Stef suddenly felt guilty. Her mind going crazy. She had known that Lena had been scared. She just hadn't picked up how badly. Lena closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I won't leave my phone at the station again."

"Thank you." Lena kissed Stef's lips.

"It's been a long day."

"I never thought I'd be the panicked one."

"What do you mean?"

"I sat in my office wanting to hear your voice. Just to know you love me."

"You know I love you," Stef kissed her head again.

"yes I do. I love you too babe." Lena turned over pulling Stef with her over onto her side of the bed, Stef spooned into Lena, holding her, kissing her neck. Pulling her closer.

"Goodnight love." Stef whispered

"Goodnight babe." Lena said softly before both going to sleep while holding each other.


	6. party

Party

_This one is very short. Because it's just one scene I wanted to rewrite. So please enjoy. Thank you._

"We've got to be out the door in 15." Stef yelled up the stairs, today she was wearing a tight fitting green dress, she had bought for the party. Her blond hair curled around her face. Wearing heels, something she rarely did. The she saw Lena standing there, looking so sexy in her white suit. Her hair up, on her phone. checking her emails.

"Wow." Stef said she couldn't help it.

"Wow yourself." Lena said as she looked Stef up and down. She couldn't believe this woman. her muscular cop. Who looked amazing in her dress.

"Mmm, we should dress up for each other more often." Stef said. Said as she threw her bag onto the counter. She put her arms around Lena,

"I know." Lena put her phone down her hands going to Stef's ass as they kissed. Slowly Stef enjoying the kiss. She looked into Lena's eyes.

"You are so sexy." Stef said, slowly, knowing that Lena was down because of her mother. She went in for another kiss, this time. both of them wanting that little bit more. Stef's hand went to Lena's face as they kissed slowly. Open mouthed. Enjoying the fact that they had a few seconds alone. Then they hears heels on the hard wood stairs, they stopped kissing and looked at each other. Looking deep into each others eyes.

"You guys need another bathroom." Dana said coming into the room as Lena moved her hands from Stef's ass, making Stef laugh as she moved away to get the gift bags.

"You look lovely Dana."

"You really do mom." Lena said, Stef saw Lena tense knowing she didn't really like being around her mother. Stef grinned watching them together. Dana fussing and Lena wanting her to go. Stef winked at her as she left the room.


	7. all in one day

All in one day.

_Quick one off for you. Please keep the requests coming. I love writing them. Plus they aren't hurting my fingers to write._

_Thank you as always for taking the time to read. _

They could hear the music before they entered the room, looking at their daughter. They really couldn't believe this was happening. Lena switched off the music, as Stef crossed her arms over her chest. they meant business.

"He,He,He you scared me." Mariana said as she spun round, wearing the hat. Stef looked at her.

"Nice hat," Stef said her voice level.

"Is that the one you stole?" Lena said. Her voice dead pan. She hated the fact that one of her children had stolen from a store. Mariana pulled the hate of.

"I didn't steal it, I swear. It was Kelsey." She said at once. Stef looked at the ground. She was starting to get angry now. She gave off a slight laugh.

"If you knew it was stolen why didn't you return it." Lena said sitting on their daughter's bed.

"Erm, because Chase really liked it." she said, in a way that should make everything okay.

"Kelsey, Kelsey who you are not suppose to be hanging out with Kelsey?" Stef said unfolding her arms and resting her hand onto the bed.

"I know I just thought because it was for school stuff you know the play." Stef looked down before making eye contact with her daughter.

"Well, you can pack up all of the costumes young lady because you are done. No more extra curriculum activities." Stef's voice was still level.

"What? All because of a stupid hat?" Mariana was getting mad now. She didn't want to be with Chase

"No Mariana." Suddenly Stef's voice had gone stern she meant business. "because you are suspended,"

"Kelsey told about everything, including the pills." Lena said softly, being the calmer one of the two. She'd had a rough day and this was just the icing on the cake. Mariana looked shocked but knew that this would come back to bite her. they had nothing more to say to her so they left the room heading for their own bedroom. Stef started to undo her police uniform shirt.

"What a day?" Stef said as she wife sat herself on the end of the bed removing her shoes.

"Yeh, Jesus gets punched in the face, Jude is hording food, our daughter's a thief and Brandon's gone crazy." Lena said, ticking them off one by one her hand. Stef turned.

"Jude is hording food, what?" she knew about Jesus's black eye, she'd spoken to him after finding out how angry Lena had got. She'd joked with him and things were good again.

"Yeh, he…erm…thought because of Callie he would get sent away." Stef stopped completely midway though pulling her shirt off. She looked at Lena. completely gutted.

"You told him right, that we love him and that he is safe here."

"Yes. of course I did babe." Lena said getting up and kissing Stef, loving her concern. "he gets it. we've thrown the food out. I think he just gets scared."

"I can understand that." Stef said. Hugging her wife. "I want him to feel safe."

"He does, well I hope my pep talk walked."

"I'm sure it did baby I'm sure it did." Stef kissed Lena. "I'm going for a shower."

"How would a bath sound?" Lena asked. looking deep into Stef's eyes. She wanted to feel close to her.

"Sure why not?" Stef grinned, as she watched her wife disappear into the bathroom. Knowing that things weren't perfect but at least they had each other.


	8. Her birthday weekend

Her birthday weekend

_Hi all I got this request a lot. So here it is. Also to the guest who left me a message about some of the mistake you all may have noticed in my stories. Yes I proof read, however I'm dyslexic and some mistakes will always happen, I don't like to shout about it because I won't let it hold me back but it does mean that I will make some mistakes. Sorry for that._

_All requests are still welcome, no taking what if or any one offs. Thank you so much for reading _

I feel like a fool. It's the first time in months we have had alone time. I've managed to get my mom to have all three kids and we are going to Barstow for the weekend. It's my woman's birthday but the hotel has decided it's full when two women turned up. I'm gutted. We are sat in the car park. Lena takes my hand. She kisses it.

"It happens."

"How can they take my deposit and then say sorry we are full here is your money back. they may as well as said. We don't like gays, and we're not having gay women staying in our four star hotel. Shit" I know she hates me cursing but seriously. I can't be doing with it. "This is your birthday weekend. It's ruined."

"No it's not" I look over at Lena. she's been in my life for five years now. Five happy years. I just needed to show her I could do something special for her. but it's all gone wrong. "There is a store there and a burger place, and a cheap motel who won't care we are lesbians." She pointed out. I smile. She can make things perfect.

"I'll get the hotel and wine you get the burgers okay?" I said looking at her. she smiled. Her amazing, cute smile.

"Okay, do you want fries with that?" she joked. I grinned.

"Sure," I moved the car into the cheap ass motel place. I went to the counter. The young guy grinned at me before giving me a key. I then went over to the store getting a bottle of wine. I laugh at Lena standing with the take out bag. It was unlike her, she always eats so healthy. We go into the room, oh man is horrible. Lena put the food onto the beside table and looked around.

"Eww, roaches." Lena said, looking in the corner. She got onto the bed, at least the sheets were clean. She crossed her legs, I opened the wine. Washing the glasses I pour the wine and we eat the worst cheeseburgers I've ever had. We sit in silence. Eating. When we're done and the wine is almost gone I look at her.

"I'm sorry, this is total crap." I said. She kisses me.

"I'm alone with you. That's all that matters." I grin at her we kiss again, while we are kissing we manage to undress each. I love the feeling of her skin against mine. We are kissing and touching. She is totally amazing. she knows where to touch me. to make me feel good. I pulled away. looking at her.

"Happy birthday baby." I said. She grinned at me.

"Thank you." I slipped my hand between her legs. Slowly pushing two fingers deep into her. she moaned as her hand found my centre. Our bodies moving together. As we slowly made love. Together. Kissing, holding on to each other. I curl my fingers. Finding that spot. This is the slowest we've made love in ages. Our hips and fingers moving in time. I felt her pull away and we look into each other eyes as we somehow manage to come to together. It's an amazing feeling. It's rare for this to happen. she smiles before kissing the end of my nose

"Best birthday present ever. Lena said grinning. I laughed. Before kissing her again. loving the feeling of her in my arms.


	9. Lets make a baby

Let's make a baby.

_Hello all, just a short, this one again has been asked for a few times. So here is it. Stef getting Lena pregnant. _

_As always all requests welcome. _

Stef kissed Lena, as they slammed their bedroom. The kids all heard it but just thought there moms were fighting again, but they weren't they were kissing passionately. Lena gasped as Stef picked her up her hands on Lena's pert ass. Stef smiled before kissing Lena's neck.

"Baby, babe" Lena moaned as they made it to the bed, Stef dropped Lena onto it, watching her bonce slightly. She looked at her bedside table, everything they needed to make their baby was there. Lena smiled. "We're going to do this."

"we are Mrs Adams Foster. We are going to make love and then I'm going to get you pregnant." Stef grinned.

"Wow that's the sexist thing you have ever said to me babe." Lena grinned.

"Glad I'm this smooth." Lena grinned at her wife loving that Stef was so playful.

"You're the smoothest woman I've ever met." Lena laughed as she sat herself up and slowly undid Stef's flannel shirt. Her fingers slowly running down her toned stomach. running over the scar before kissing her stomach. Stef moaned, gently running her hands along Lena's shoulders. Lena looked up. past Stef's sexy bra.

"See something you like babe?" Stef asked.

"For 11 years I've loved what I see." She got up. removing her top and unzipping her pencil skirt. Stef watched her woman undress.

"I will never tire of seeing you like this" Stef said once her wife was naked and her legs open, waiting for Stef, Stef watched as she removed her jeans watching Lena lay there playing with herself. Lena was slowly rubbing her own clit. Her head back as Stef stripped herself. Stef crawled between her legs. Kissing Lena's breasts, she gently pushed Lena's hand away from her wet centre. Slowly moving her own hand to wear Lena's hand been. Slowly Stef pushed three fingers into her.

"Ahh, Stef. Baby…ahh…god…" Lena moaned as her lips moved with Stef's fingers. Stef smiled down at her, making love to her wife slowly. Tonight was important. Lena's moans filled the room. The amazing sounds filling the room. Lena gasping. Stef kissed Lena as she came hard. Stef moved right away filling the syringe Bending Lena's legs, she did what she had to do, before turning Lena so her legs were raised, putting a pillow under hips before throwing a sheet over her, she lay with her. rubbing Lena's stomach slowly.

"How long do I need to stay this way?" Lena asked.

"About half an hour. It's all good."

"well I can put up with this." she said as Stef kissed her again.

"Glad to be of service. Hope you enjoyed that?"

"You know I did." Lena grinned. Before closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of her wife's attention.


	10. after the talk

After the talk

_Stef and Lena after Stef's talk with Brandon for storming out in 01x03. Please enjoy this short. _

_Any requests please do let me know. _

Stef walked into the bedroom. She had told Brandon it was his choice if he wanted to live with his dad. She felt completely gutted. She sat on her side of the bed. talking a deep breath. She started to remove her shirt to get ready for bed. she felt Lena's hands on her shoulders, slowly rubbing.

"How did it go?" Lena asked, as Stef took a deep breath. Enjoying her partner's hands slowly working out the knots in her back

"He is okay that we are going to let him choice. Mike makes me so mad. he also said that he loves having two moms."

"Good because that's not about to change," Lena grinned. To moved her hands so Stef could take off her shirt, and bra before she started rubbing her shoulders again.

"You have magic hands you know that Love."

"I do, they make you moan." Stef smiled, looking over her shoulder and grinning when she realised that Lena was totally naked.

"Are you gonna make me moan now?" Stef asked,

"take you jeans and panties off and I'll see" Stef got up and did as she was asked. before paying the bed as Lena slowly rubbed her back, before kissing her spine. Slowly licking down Stef's spine.

"Mmm, God love." Stef moaned softly. Lena got up, opening the locked box in the closest as Stef lay on her stomach, her hands over her head. Lena pulled on Stef's favourite toy. She then went back to Stef. Slowly kissing her spine. She managed to get her onto all fours. Stef lay there as Lena slowly pushed the toy into her already wet woman. she put one hand onto the bed and one onto Stef's slowly swinging breasts. She kissed Stef's back. Stef reached back to slowly rub her own clit as Lena slowly moved in and out of her. Stef moaning and gasping.

"I love you so much" Lena whispered as she lent over and kissed Stef's shoulder.

"Feels so good, you kissing me babe, ahh," Stef's knees agave in and she feel flat onto the bed, with Lena still moving inside of her. Lena pulled out rolled Stef over. Before pushing back in. Stef wrapped her legs around her. Lena slowly moving in and out of Stef. Who pulled her down into a kiss. They kissed and slowly made love. Lena knowing that Stef just needed to feel wanted. Stef looked deep into her eyes as she came hard. Moaning. Trying not to scream. Lena hugged her woman who was shaking with the force of her orgasm. Stef kissed her.

"Thank you."

"Did you just thank for me for making love to you Stef?"

"Yeh I think I just did, wow not done that since we first go together." She laughed as Lena pulled the toy out.

"Come on we need to shower," Lena said smiling. Stef grinned.

"yeh okay, I love you so much." Stef said kissing Lena.

"I love you too baby, now shower" they ran into the bathroom. Grinning at each other.


	11. she said you're going to pay

"she said you're going to pay"

_This was requested by __Brienne18, I hope you enjoy this, it just comes to me this way. I duno if it's what you expected. However I hope you enjoy it. _

_To EvilRegalQueen97 I will do your request next but I have to go to work this evening. But it will be the next one promise_

_All Stef and Lena requests are accepted. Please enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read my work. _

Stef got home pulling her car into the drive way, behind Lena's. she knew her partner was angry with her. Stef hadn't enjoyed the dinner with Lena's ex. She walked into the house and into the kitchen where Lena was slamming things around.

"I'm sorry." Stef said slowly, Lena looked at her. standing holding her police shirt.

"You both ganged up on me. you're supposed to be on my side. She's my ex Stef you're my domestic partner." Lena watched as Stef threw her shirt onto the counter. Stef walked towards her.

"I'm sorry you felt that way."

"Gretchen acts like she knows me Stef, but she doesn't okay. you do. Yet you still let her go on and on, and then you invited her to dinner tomorrow," Stef bowed her head as Lena yelled at her.

"I know I'm sorry, as I've said she bought us a very expensive meal. I felt like we had to pay her back."

"Why don't you just sleep with her?" Lena said, slamming her hand onto table. Stef looked at Lena completely shocked

"How can you say something like that?" Stef asked

"Well the way she was looking at you, you may as well have jumped into bed with her."

"Lena, I've never wanted to sleep with any other woman than you since I've meet you, why because you ex turns up would you suddenly say that I'd rather be with her."

"Gretchen has that affect on women."

"I know she cheated on you Lena but in ten years I've not and won't I love you too much babe." Stef walked forward taking Lena into her arms, Lena looked into Stef's eyes.

"I am so sorry." Lena whispered. "she gets to me. I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't." Stef smiled before kissing her softly on the lips. Lena tried to pull back but Stef pulled her into a another kiss, as they moved back into the kitchen nook. Lena fell back onto the cushions. She knew the kids where all sleeping she'd checked on them all. Stef fell on top of her. both of them kissing passionately. Stef falling between Lena's open legs. Lena's dress riding up, Stef moved kissing her neck, as her hand went up Lena's dress. Pushing her panties to one side. She pushed two fingers deep into her. Lena moved, looking into Stef's eyes.

"I love you," Stef whispered. as she made love to her woman, kissing her. Lena moved her own hands and as Stef made love to her she opened Stef's police issue trousers, slipping her own hand into Stef's pants and panties, slowly making love to each other. There in the kitchen nook, not caring just needing to feel each other.

"I love you too baby," Lena said slowly.

"together love." Stef managed, both of them breathing hard. Lena smiled. They moved together, both hitting that spot. They knew each other so well. Then it hit. They both came hard, looking into each others eyes. Holding on to each other. Stef kissed Lena's nose.

"You are the love of my life Lena Adams, I don't want anyone else okay?"

"I think, think you proved that, sorry for what I said."

"Good now upstairs woman." Stef laughed. As she got off her, she held her trousers up and ran after Lena who giggled, trying not to wake the children. As they slammed the bedroom door and undressed. Knowing what the night would hold.


	12. I think we're alone now

I think we're alone now.

_This one is for EvilRegalQueen97. Thank you I hope you enjoy it. thanks for all the requests keep them coming I am writing slowly. I'm having my hands re xrayed this week for them to see if they are healing well, hoping that the strapping can be taken off. I can then write with all ten fingers instead of the five I currently have. Enjoy _

Lena took in a deep breath, she was fed up. since the shooting, every time they got a few quite moments Mike had showed up. tonight all the kids were out doing something or other, and she had planned a romantic dinner with her wife. But as the had sat down with their bottle of wine and the meal she had cooked for them both the doorbell had rung out and Mike had come in. she knew he was bored and he saw his ex wife as his friend but she needed some time alone with her wife. She quite time for them to romance each other, make love and just enjoy being together. Now they are sat in the living room listening to Mike. Stef had noticed that Lena was frustrated. Mike flipped on the TV. Stef looked at him, it hit here, Mike was spending too much here, that he felt at home enough to just put the TV on. Lena watched him. before gripping Stef's hand and dragging her into the down stairs bathroom. She pushed Stef against the wall and started undoing Stef's flannel shirt

"Lena what are you doing?"

"Fucking you." Lena replied. Stef didn't even know how to respond. Lena didn't curse. Not even when they made love. It was a turn on as Lena opened Stef's jeans. "And I want you to be loud."

"But Mike…" Stef started as Lena unhooked the front clasp of her bra pushing it aside. Lena looked at her

"Yeh I know, now be loud woman," Stef gasped as Lena took her nipple into her mouth and grazed her teeth along the hard mound. Her hand went into Lena's hair. As Lena's hand pushed her jeans down with her panties. Stef rested her head back against the wall, her mouth open. She was so used to be quite that she was finding it hard to be loud. Then Lena bit down her nipple as she pushed three fingers into her love.

"AHH, LENA. FUCK…LENA JUST THERE.." she screamed as Lena rubbed that spot that Mike had never found. Lena's thumb rubbing against her clit. Stef couldn't believe how good it felt. She looked into Lena's eyes.

"Weeks I've waited to do this love, weeks" she said as she trust hard into her. Stef held on to her.

"I'm coming babe."

"Well make it loud." Lena grinned.

"LEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA, OH BABE." Mike heard his ex wife's scream. He had never heard her that loud on scream anyone's name like that. It hit him. he shouldn't stay. He got up and left.

"Mmm, that was loud." Lena smiled looking at Stef who looked like she had been well fucked.

"You hit that spot." Stef said, she did her bra and shirt up. pulling her jeans up.

"I know your body babe." Lena said slowly. Hugging Stef.

"What bought this on?" Stef asked.

"Every time we've a few hours to ourselves Mike has turned up and I got completely frustrated it was wrong I know. But I just needed to, well make love to you." Stef grinned, rubbing Lena's back.

"I love you," Stef grinned. They both sorted each other out and went back into the living room. Stef looked around "Mike," she called.

"I think he left." Lena said, looking outside and seeing that Mike's car had gone.

"Well before the kids get home, get upstairs woman so I can repay you." Lena laughed as she ran upstairs with Stef following both laughing.


	13. holiday

Holiday

_I've had this request the most, so here goes. Keep sending in the requests. I've got a couple more to do. Thank you for reading. _

"Brandon please just get into the car, and take your Gameboy with you." Stef said. The stress had already started. It was their first vacation together. Already it was too much for her. Lena walked over to her and put her arms around her waist from behind.

"Okay Mommy," Brandon ran past them.

"Everything is okay, the villa is still going to be there. It's three hours away. we have plenty of time. please just breath." Stef lent back against her girlfriend of eight months. Lena put her head onto her shoulder.

"I know. But its our first vacation. You, me and little man. I just want it to be perfect."

"Nothing is perfect Stef you know that."

"I know love." Stef smiled. "now get in the car and take your purse with you."

"Oh I love it when you are all masterful."

"Yeh" Stef raised an eyebrow. "then move it, lady." Lena laughs and gets into the car as Stef locked up the house they had recently moved into. she made sure it was locked and they got onto the road. Three and a half hours later they arrived at the lodge that Lena had booked for them, which was in the middle of the woods. It was amazing. Brandon was almost glued to the window as Stef pulled the car into the space the owner who had told them where to park

"Wow," came the little voice. Stef smiled. Lena got up and opened the doors to the lodge smiling. It was worth every cent. Stef got out of the car and got Brandon out. Before getting their bags out. Once she had dropped the bags into each room she came into the kitchen to be handed a glass of wine.

"Thanks you." She said as Lena took Stef into her arms. They kissed slowly.

"eww mommy, stop kissing Lena and come play." Brandon demanded.

"Why can't I kiss Lena?" Stef asked her son

"Because I wanna play Mommy."

"Typical six year old." Stef mumbled. As she went to play with son, she wanted to make sure he would sleep tonight.

Stef kissed the top of her sleeping head before closing the door. She smiled at Lena stood at the open French windows looking out at the woods. It was so quite. Stef picked up her wine and went to Lena.

"Thank you." Stef said, as she put her arm around Lena's waist.

"What for?"

"Well the best eight months of my life. The fact we're on vacation and you don't mind that my son has come…"

"You're a package." She grinned. Kissing Stef's lips.

"Mommy" they both turned and saw Brandon stood with his toy monkey

"What's the matter B?"

"I don't like it."

"What don't you like?" Stef asked walking over to him and picking him up.

"I woke lonely and not in my room"

"You've only been asleep five minutes." Stef said kissing his cheek. She walked over to the sofa sitting down with her son on her knee. Lena closed the French window and came and sat with her new family. Putting her arm around the back of the sofa. Looking at mother and son. She loved them both. She had never expected to have an instant family.

"Mommy are you and Lena going to get married?" he asked, looking at them both while he held onto his monkey.

"I don't know little man, but I do know that I love Lena a lot and she makes me happy and I don't want to be without her." Stef grinned.

"I have a secret." Brandon then cut his hand at Stef's ear and in a very loud whisper and enough for Lena to hear he said. "I love Lena too." Lena grinned.

"Good because I think she loves you two little man." Stef whispered loudly back. Brandon looked at Lena and grinning

"Mommy I think Lena heard you." He grinned.

"heard what little man?" Stef said, grinning. This is what Lena loved. These moments of total joy.

"That I love her."

"What you love me?" Lena said. Faking shock "I'm so honoured. Now. Why don't you go to bed and tomorrow we will go swimming and hire bikes."

"Wow that sounds fun."

"Shall we put you back to bed." he nodded. Lena picked him up and put him back to bed. when she came back she had tears in her eyes. Stef got up.

"He loves you babe." Stef got up and took Lena into her arms as she started crying with joy.

"Our first vacation and he say he loves me. I've got my woman. it feels so completely perfect. I love you Stef Foster." Lena kissed Stef

"I love you too."


	14. getting caught

Getting caught

_This one is real short as there is not a lot I could do with it. so thanks for the request keep 'em coming_

_Thanks for reading._

Stef walked into the kitchen after she had showered and changed and grinned at Lena, who was putting the finishing touches to the dinner table. As she lent over Stef got a brilliant view of Lena's breasts. She cocked her head to one side. Making sure she could watch.

"Baby stop looking." Lena said without looking up as she put the glasses out.

"What?"

"My breasts. Stop please." Lena said as she turned. Stef made her away around the table as Lena threw the salad together. Stef came up behind her. her hands snaking around Lena's thin waist.

"I love your breasts baby."

"they are not as big as yours." Lena smiled as Stef's hands went up her top and slowly took her breasts into her hands. slowly rubbing them.

"Yeh but yours are prefect." Stef kissed her neck being glad that Lena had her hair up on her head. "and a lace bra, you know what I like."

"I didn't dress for you this morning babe."

"oh you did." Stef said as she slowly rubbed Lena's breasts. Lena turned around making Stef's hands move to her smooth back, they kiss. Slowly, Stef's hands dropping to her waist. As Lena's hands went to Stef's pert ass. They kissed, open mouthed their tongues in each others mouths. It had been a while since they had kissed this way. Both of them going for it. Lena having a good feel of Stef's ass

"Eww seriously." came Jesus's voice. They broke apart, both blushing wildly. "you do know we eat in here right."

"And you know that this is mine and your mama's house." Stef said grinning as Lena pulled her top down which had road up from where Stef had had her hands.

"Doesn't mean you can make out like teenagers?" Jesus said grinning

"Oh and you can?" Stef said, stepping forward.

"Mom last time I checked I'm still a teenagers, your like 30 years too late to be doing it now."

"Hey young man I'll have you know it's about 24 years since I was a teenager so don't start" Stef laughed as she spoke. looking back at Lena she winked at her knowing they would finish what they started later.


	15. Drunk

Drunk.

_Hey all_

_Some asked me for them sneaking out. This isn't quite sneaking out but It came to me so I hope you enjoy_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_Thank you for reading. _

"Shhhhh, you make me noisy." Stef giggled, Lena looked at her as she tired to open the door to their hotel room. They had gone away to celebrate their 10th anniversary and on their first night away from the kids they had decided to act like teenagers and get drunk.

"You're noisy Foster and you know it." Lena replied as Stef missed the lock with the key card and it the door. She started laughing.

"The door won't open." Stef said, Lena took the key card and tired but she missed the lock as well.

"You're right it won't." Lena laughed.

"Have you asked it nicely?" Stef asked, leaning on the door frame.

"What?" Lena asked looking lustfully at her woman, who looked great in shirt and jeans.

"have you asked the door nicely to open,"

"It's a door." Lena said, smiling

"Yes, you need to be nice to it."

"I'll just try again." Lena managed it this time. she got the key card in the lock opening the door, as Stef ran her hand over her ass a couple walked past them.

"Bloody dykes." The woman said

"What did you just say?" Stef asked the woman, Lena looked at her woman.

"Dykes." The woman said turning from the man she was with to look at Stef and Lena.

"Well at least I'm fucking happy," Stef said.

"Stef." Lena giggled, pulling on her arm "no fighting."

"Aww." Stef faked disappointment. The woman watched as Lena pulled Stef into the room. They slammed the door. "Shhh door, you're making too much noise." Stef said looking at the door. Lena walked over to her,

"What you talking about Stef?"

"The door."

"You slammed it." Lena laughed.

"that woman called me a dyke. I don't like that word. I'm gay. I'm a lesbian. I'm in love with the sexiest woman in the world. she's got these amazing breasts. They fit perfectly into my hands. and her erm. You know, it tastes amazing and she's is an amazing kisser. The best." Stef said looking at Lena. while she was talking she was removing her clothes. "for ten years, ten awesome years she's made me completely happy. She has made me so happy. We have three kids and she makes me laugh and her hair is great."

"you ruined it." Lena laughed now looking at a completely naked Stef.

"how?" Stef said, looking at Lena who was now pulling her own clothes off

"hair?"

"you have amazing hair. Its curly and wonderful and soft and awesome and…"

"you've ran out of words haven't you."

"yes." Stef laughed before walking over and kissing Lena on the lips. They feel onto the bed both laughing.

"I love you Stef Foster."

"I love you too Lena." she closed her eyes.

"how about sex later?" Lena asked,

"yeh, when I stop thinking about your amazing hair." Lena laughed at Stef's words as they curled up and Stef started playing with Lena's hair.

"Softy."

"You know it." Stef yawned "lovely hair." Stef said before drifting off to sleep.


	16. the necklace

the necklace.

_Hi all, just a short about Stef's necklace. _

_Keep the requests coming. Thanks for reading._

Lena smiled, walking over to the table that she had booked for her and Stef, it was Stef's birthday. They had been dating for nine months and things where moving forward. The waiter pulled their chairs out for them. They sat Stef looking great in a smart shirt and trousers, while Lena had gone for a dress. The waiter poured them both a glass of expensive wine. They left the menus leaving them alone.

"This is too much." Stef said slowly.

"No it's not. It's my babies birthday."

"I'm not going to argue with you." Stef smiled, tasting the wine. Grinning. Lena reached over the table taking Stef's hand.

"Good, because tonight I get to spoil my woman,"

"I love that," Stef said softly. Smiling at Lena.

"What?" Lena asked. she had seen such a change in Stef she'd grown her hair, it was now out of her face and she looked more and more relax. She had come to terms with being gay.

"the way you call me your woman."

"that's because you are." She raised her glass. "happy birthday."

"thank you." They clinked their glasses together and Lena reached into her purse. She pulled out the wrapped box. She past it to Stef. "for me?"

"well it's just your birthday not mine." Lena grinned. Slowly she watched as Stef undid the paper. Lena watched as Stef opened the box which contained a white gold necklace with pendant on it.

"Wow thank you." She put it on.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's lovely, I don't wanna take it off."

"don't then." Lena laughed as the waiter came over to take their order. Little did she know but Stef wouldn't take it off. She was going to wear it every single day for every day of their relationship.


	17. Lena and her dad

Lena and her dad.

_Hey all, just a moment with Lena and her dad, based in 01x10. Hope you enjoy it._

_Thanks for reading._

Lena stood in the garden trying to decided how to lay out the wedding. she had her hands on her hips, lost in thought. She didn't hear her father come out.

"Hey sweetheart." Stuart said putting his arm around his daughter.

"Hi dad. Is mom still fighting with Sharon?"

"yeh they are never going to see eye to eye. They are two very different people." He smiled

"Yeh, but Sharon is very like Stef." Lena smiled.

"Overly affectionate." Stuart grinned. Lena looked at her father.

"Yeh," she smiled.

"Stef doesn't seem to be enjoying the wedding prep. I heard her leave earlier."

"She keeps calling it a stupid wedding and I yelled."

"this is all you've ever wanted isn't it?" he asked rubbing her arm.

"I've wanted a wedding. in my heart I've been married to Stef since I first met her. but she asked me dad. She lay their in her hospital bed and the first thing she said was 'will you marry me?'"

"she has something holding her back love, she will deal with it. she loves you completely and utterly. She gave up so much to be with you." Stuart said slowly.

"I know that dad, she was gay and in the closet when I met her, but we have five kids together. I want to say wife instead of domestic partner. I don't want what happened at the hospital again," Lena rested her head against her fathers shoulder.

"what happened?"

"they called her Mike's wife. She's mine."

"Not heard you like this in years." Stuart laughed. "you will be her wife tomorrow. I'm going to marry you and you'll have a ring on your left hand that says hey she's mine."

"I love her so much dad."

"I know, you've been together long enough." he turned and hugged her.

"you'll forgive her completely."

"She needs to earn that dad."

"I'm sure she will, now I better go and see what we're having for dinner. It may stop Sharon and your mom from killing each other." Lena grinned at Stuart. Kissing him gently on the cheek before she started moving the tables around.


	18. Going Under

Going under.

_This was a request. I hope you enjoy it. all requests welcome thank you for reading. _

Lena lay completely naked in the middle of her bed kissing the lovely blonde who was next to her, their legs entwined. Their bodies touching. They had only made love for the first time the week before. Lena pushed her fingers into the blondes hair. Kissing her deeper. Stef suddenly pulled away. looking deep into Lena's eyes.

"I wanna, erm…" she stopped how was she going to say this.

"Say what you want, you are usually such a smart mouth."

"I wanna go down on you." Stef just said it making Lena smile. She loved it when Stef was so open, she rolled onto her back opening her legs

"Go on then." She said laughing, Stef got between her own legs and kissed her again her hands roaming over the soft curves of her body. Enjoying the fact that Lena had an amazing body. She was still getting used to the softness of the woman under her. Lena let her take her time. slowly Stef moved her lips to her neck. Lena could tell her was scared. But wanted to let her find her own way. She moaned softly as Stef's lips and fingers found her nipples. Before she licked down her stomach to her mound. She stopped, gently kissing her mound. Lena looked down.

"Babe."

"I duno what to do?" Stef whispered, Lena smiled,

"use the tip of your tongue first gently on my clit babe." Stef did as Lena asked, making Lena moaned. Stef thought the taste of this woman was amazing she moved her tongue making Lena moan louder. Lena reached down and took Stef's hair into her hands, slowly running her fingers through it as Stef become bolder. Her hand finding Lena's breast as she licked and sucked her. she found a spot that made Lena moan the most. She sucked and licked that area. Her fingers played with Lena's hard nipple. Lena's hips coming off the bed. she was coming. Hard. And wanted to scream. But didn't want the neighbours to hear as the walls of the apartment where so thin, her body shaking. Stef looked up rather proud of her self. She kissed Lena's stomach before kissing Lena's lips.

"How did I do?" Stef asked, looking down at her woman.

"You were amazing." Lena breathed hard, looking into Stef's eyes. They kissed again slowly, lazily. "For a first time you were amazing." they kissed again.

"You are a good teacher."

"I love you." Lena said. Stef grinned it still felt so good when Lena said those words to her. it felt so good

"You know what Lena I love you too my love." They both laughed as Stef kissed her once again.


	19. A little bit of a chat

A little bit of a chat.

_Hi all. A guest asked for this. SPOILERS of 01x14 please do not read if you have not seen it. _

_Please enjoy_

_Keep requests coming _

_Thank you for reading. _

Lena closed the laptop, it had been a long day. She looked at Stef beside her reading a magazine looking great in her glasses, her hair in a messy plat. She started to put her hair up. she preferred to sleep with it out of her face.

"So…erm I had an interesting chat with Dr Hillcroft today." Lena said slowly. Stef didn't look up from her magazine.

"Oh yeh. She doin' well?" Stef asked. still slightly engrossed in the article she was reading.

"Yeh she say's hello." Lena said as she finished putting her up. "She….uh….was asking…um if I had any questions so I…erm…" she stopped, not knowing how to bring this subject up. she had no idea. Stef put the magazine down and looked at her over her glasses and could see that Lena was fighting something.

"What is it babe?" Stef asked slowly. Taking her glasses off.

"She asked if I had any questions.." She stopped again.

"Yeh you said that babe." Stef laughed.

"I asked her if I'm too old to have a baby?"

"What?" Stef said. Her brow farrowed.

"I want a baby Stef. I've wanted one for so long. before I met you it was on my list of things,"

"Like marriage." Stef said. Lena looked at her shocked.

"Please hear me out."

"Why have you never talked to me about it?" Stef asked.

"Because when I met you, you had Brandon. Then we go the twins and now we've got Callie and Jude. I don't know. I've never known what you have. You've felt the joys of having a child grow inside of you Stef, you know what it's like to have a child. I don't. I'm 39 years old Stef. My time to have a baby is running out." Lena had tears in her eyes. Stef moved closer to her taking her into her arms.

"What has bought this on?"

"Jude's adoption, our marriage, my age, something Gretchen said. I duno."

"What did Gretchen say?" Stef asked, rubbing Lena's arm,

"She reminded me…" Lena stopped pulling away from Stef, looking down at her wedding ring. Playing with it slowly. "She reminded me that I wanted a baby Stef. I've always wanted to have a baby."

"Why don't you talk to me?" Stef asked. getting out of bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know please can we at least talk about this."

"You want a baby"

"Yes if it's possible." Lena said, Stef sat on Lena's side of the bed,

"If it's possible we can try, I don't know where we'd put a baby."

"really."

"Babe, it would be our baby,"

"All our children are ours." Lena said.

"I know but this would be ours. I'd see you grow with child, rub your feet. Talking to your stomach. and I don't have to go through child birth." Stef laughed. Before kissing Lena softly.

"You're too good for me Stef."

"Yeh I know." Stef laughed as she walked around got back into bed, lay her side down and curled up into Lena. who was smiling into the darkness of their room


	20. the kiss

The Kiss.

_This came as a request from a guest. Please enjoy. _

_Keep the requests coming._

_Thanks for reading. _

Mike was drinking hard. He hated family dos. He hated that Stef was so wrapped up in Lena. she's left him six months ago for that woman. He took another drink and watched as Lena walked into kitchen. He followed. The kitchen was quite all the guest seemed to be else where. He looked at Lena. seeing what Stef saw in her. she walked over.

"You're so…sexy…you know that Lena." He slurred. Lena turned lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm gay Mike, kinda of one of the reasons I'm with Stef."

"My lovely, lovely wife." Mike said, leaning on the table, looking at Lena who gripped the sink.

"Ex wife, as of four months ago you are divorced." Lena said, slowly.

"I see what Stef sees in you." He grinned as he drained his beer. He walked over to her. trapping her against the sink. He lent forward and kissed her on lips roughly.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Stef managed not to yell when she saw what was happening. The total look of horror on Lena's face said it all.

"She's quite a catch I thought…"Mike said, slurring badly. Stef stepped forward as Lena was still strapped between Mike and sink.

"First thing Mike, move away from Lena please." He did. Watching as Lena moved to Stef, "Second answer my question."

"What question?" He asked.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend Mike. You just kissed my girlfriend. How could you do that? WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO KISS MY WOMAN." Stef was angry now and Lena was gently rubbing her shoulder while trying not to throw up. she wanted to kiss Stef.

"I just wanted to know what you see in her."

"WHAT? SO YOU THOUGHT HEY I'LL KISS MY EX WIFE'S GIRLFIREND." Stef yelled. She'd had enough.

"Well she's…"

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING MIKE. YOU'VE JUST KISSED MY LESIBIAN LOVER. YOU ARE DRUNK AND YOU'VE JUST KISSED MY WOMAN." Lena smiled. She was proud the Stef was being there for her, plus she loved it when she said her woman. she moved.

"Mike I think you should leave." Lena said softly.

"Oh you kiss me…"

"SHE DIDN'T KISS YOU, YOU KISSED HER." Stef stepped forward. For the first time ever she wanted to hit her ex. She couldn't believe what he had done. He grinned and then walked off. Slamming the front door. Lena looked at Stef and saw the tears in her lovers eyes. She couldn't believe it. Lena pulled Stef too her and kissed her hard and passionately. Stef kissed her back before moving back.

"Brush your teeth please, use mouth wash and then I'll kiss you all night." Stef said

"I love you." Lena said it. it was the first time she'd said it to Stef and Stef stood there open mouthed before slowly saying

"I love you too woman, now brush your teeth you take of Mike and to be honest I would rather you taste of me." they both laughed and Lena left the room. Stef took a deep breath, walking out she looked at Mike sat on the curb.

"You do that again and I'll kill you. Do you understand that?" Stef said, looking at him. he nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"She's my woman. I love her. you ever do that…"

"I know Stef, you'll kill me. can you call me a cab."

"Yes. you ass." She got up and went back inside. Laughing at Lena stood brushing her teeth and speaking to Brandon. this was her life now. All she needed now was to sort her asshole, alcoholic of an ex husband.


	21. BBQ

BBQ

_This was one was for by __Weather goddess O.M I hope you do enjoy_

_Keep them coming_

_Thanks for reading._

Stef threw a match into the grill lighting it. she smiled. She loved being grill woman. it was her main job. At any family BBQ and today was no different. Today they were celebrating her and Lena's tenth anniversary. Surrounded by the kids and some close friends. She looked up and grinned at Lena in tight jeans and flowing top. She grinned. She loved her wife's casual look. Lena put some steaks, burgers and hot dogs onto the table beside the grill.

"Wow babe, you look good enough to eat." Stef laughed.

"bad joke that Stef, but later you can eat me."

"Mmm, my kinda eating." Stef said slowly. They kissed giggling at each other.

"Eww do you have too?" Mariana said as she came out with the bread rolls.

"It's our anniversary. We're allowed to kiss, plus you mama has the most kissable lips." Stef winked. Lena giggled. She loved how Stef did this to the kids.

"You two need to seriously stop."

"Why?" Lena asked her daughter as the body came out with some plates and the last of the chairs.

"Because we've got guests." Mariana said. Stef looked around at their friends, her father standing in a corner talking to Lena's dad. Dana and Sharon laughing. Jenna and Kelly standing with them.

"Oh, they know we love each other." Stef said smiling as Mariana and the boys went to see their mates who were already here. Lena looked at her partner.

"You shouldn't be so curl to them." Lena said slowly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to pay for their therapy." Stef laughed at Lena's comment.

"Why not? I would rather be kissing you." Lena kissed Stef one more time before moving off. As she did Kelly came over to chat to Stef.

"Hey Stef, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?" Stef asked as she put meat onto the grill.

"I'm good, you look so happy." Kelly grinned.

"Well ten years with my woman, it makes me happy. She's amazing."

"Lena is still so happy too. I don't know how you two do it?"

"What?" Stef asked. Kelly looked at her.

"Three teenagers and you still look a little loved up."

"Gotta keep the magic alive." Stef grinned. "Plus today is our tenth anniversary." Stef turned the meat over and called out that the food was ready. Soon everyone was eating. Lena walked over to Stef as she took of the last of the meet. She put her arms around her waist and popped her head onto her shoulder.

"I love you baby," Lena said. Stef grinned as she could smell the wine on her partners breath.

"I love you too."

"I can't wait for you to eat me….out" She whispered.

"When everyone has gone, I'll eat you all night if you want babe." Stef smiled.

"Oh I love that." Stef turned and kissed her.

Once everyone had left, Lena and Stef went to bed, kissing, Stef kicked the door shut letting go of Lena as She made sure it was closed. The last thing she wanted was one of the kids seeing them. She turned around and grinned, Lena was lay completely naked in the middle of their bed.

"Dinner is served." Lena said, she was drunk. Stef liked drunk Lena as she got horny. Stef stripped out of her clothes and got onto the bed, as Lena pushed her down to her wet centre. Stef laughed before licking and sucking on Lena's clit. Lena moaned. Pushing her hands into Stef's hair. "Oh baby, you know…you're amazing…ahh…" she came quickly. As Stef's talented tongue worked

"Ten years and I've still got it." Stef laughed as she moved back up Lena after Lena had come twice.

"You really have. Wow." They kissed slowly. Stef smiled as Lena's hand found her centre and three fingers were pushed into her.

"Ahh, babe," Lena move her fingers quickly in and out of Stef. Stef kissed Lena trying not to moan as her hips moved in time with Lena's fingers. Lena looking at her.

"Ten years an I still have it." she said slowly as Stef came hard. Trying not to scream, "Happy anniversary baby."

"You know how to treat a girl well." Stef laughed as they lay together curled up like they did after the first time all those years ago.


	22. Their First Time

Their First Time.

_I got two requests one for their first time and one for Stef getting nervous and stopping just as Lena was bout to…well…you know so I've mixed them together and come up with this steamy scene. _

_Keep the requests coming,_

_Thanks for reading as usual. _

Lena smiled, watching as Stef stood there nervous holding a glass of wine. She could see she was shaking the wine in the glass moving ever so slightly. She took her in. the woman she'd been dating for six weeks. The woman who had left her whole life behind her to be with her. she slowly walked over and took the glass from Stef. Slowly running her hand down the muscular arm of her police officer girlfriend. It was their first full night alone. Brandon had gone to his fathers and now Stef was stood I Lena's apartment.

"It's okay," Lena said, placing the glass onto the coffee table, she looked directly into Stef's eyes. Before slowly moving forward. They had kissed a lot. Stef enjoyed it. she loved the feeling of Lena's lips on hers. they hadn't really fooled around but she knew that tonight they were going to. Lena slowly moved in. kissing her gently. Lena slowly slid her arms around Stef's waist, her hands finding her pert, perfect ass. Gently running her tongue along Stef's soft lips. Stef's hand went to her face. She loved that Stef did that. The kisses grew passionate and Stef would touch her face. Lena pulled Stef closer. Stef pulled away looking into Lena's eyes.

"I…erm…think I'm ready." Lena grinned. Stef usually was the strong, tough woman. she liked this nervous side to her. Lena took her hand and lead her to the bedroom of her one bedroom apartment. Stef smiled as they walked in. Lena had style and that showed in her bedroom. Stef stopped in the door way. Watching as Lena pulled her top of, Stef's breath caught in her throat. Lena was perfect her mocha skin looked so sofa her breasts currently covered in a lace purple bra. Lena slowly removed her skirt and stood there in French knickers and her bra. Looking at Stef. Who was stood in the doorway with her mouth open.

"Babe you're catching flies." Stef shut her mouth. slowly walking into the room. She took her top of and dropped her trousers Lena grinned at Stef's mismatched underwear. Lena walked over and kissed her softly, pulling her onto the bed. they lay together, kissing open mouthed. Lena put her leg over Stef's hip, Stef's hand running up and down it. she was really not sure how to do this. she was scared. Lena removed Stef's bra and her own. loving the feeling of their now naked breasts she rolled over so that Stef was under her, she moved her lips down her jaw. To her neck, slowly licking her neck moving lower she took Stef's nipple into her mouth. sucking gently,

"ahh, babe," Stef whimpered. No one had made her feel this good. As Lena pulled down her thong. Stef kicked it away as Lena's fingers found her centre and slowly rubbed circles on her clit. Stef moaned. Her body reacting to Lena's expert touch. This was her first time with a woman. she couldn't believe it. it felt so good. Lena's lips left her breasts and she looked deep into Stef's eyes as the pushed two fingers into her. Stef's hips moving in time with Lena's fingers. Lena slowly kissed her as she slowly made love to her. Stef reached up. her hands going into Lena's hair. Lena had found that magic spot, that no one before had found. It felt so good. Her lips moving hard against Lena's talented fingers. Then it hit her. she came so hard. No noise coming out as the air got trapped in her lungs as it happened. She was panting and breathing hard as she came down from it. she hadn't even realised that she'd closed her eyes until she opened them to see Lena' licking her fingers.

"That good hey?" Lena laughed, seeing how red in the face Stef had become.

"Yeh, wow. You're…erm…well….talented in that area."

"I've had practice."

"yeh, erm I duno if I can return the favour that well but I'm…well…I would like to try."

"Well my love. I'm all yours." Lena lay onto her back. Stef slowly kissed her. moving her hands over Lena's firm breasts. Slowly playing with her nipples trying to do what she liked. She was so unsure. Her hands where shaking. Stef moved her hand down as they kissed, finding Lena's soft centre. She slowly pushed two fingers in. exploring slowly. Lena pulled her panties down as best she could. To give Stef more access. Stef couldn't quite find a rhythm. She'd never been good a pleasing herself. She curled her fingers making Lena squeal. She stopped putting her fingers out. Lena looked disappointed.

"I can't do this." Stef said, looking disappointed.

"Babe I was so close"

"really you squealed." Stef said slowly

"In pleasure." Lena laughed, taking Stef's hand, she slowly pushed Stef's two fingers back into her. "curl them again babe, that's is." Lena said slowly as Stef started to move Lena's hips moving with her.

"How…?" she stops. Not knowing how to ask the question. Lena grinned.

"Just there babe, please." Lena pulled Stef in for a kiss as Lena gripped Stef's wrist to move her quicker. She needed this. Stef pulled away wanting to watch Lena come as she did Lena came. Stef was amazed. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Lena. they kissed.

"How did I do?"

"Well for a first time that was great. Erm. We need to keep going till your perfect." Lena laughed. Stef reached forward and kissed her holding her close.

"Can I have a nap first?"

"Sure, you'll need it." Lena laughed "You've got til the pizza arrives." Lena laughed as she reached over for the phone to make the order.


	23. Brandon and Lena

Brandon and Lena.

_Hey all_

_This was a guest request. Hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you for reading_

_Please can you keep the requests coming. You lot are totally awesome._

Lena smiled as she walked towards Brandon, she was picking him from after school club as usual. She looked at him playing with a couple of other children. She walked over.

"Hey B, you ready?" She asked. her partners five year old son. They had been living together for six months now and Brandon had become a big part of her life as well as Stef.

"Hey, yeh I ready." He gripped his bag Lena walked away.

"Wow you going home with Ms Adams." One of the little boys said.

"She's my other mommy." Brandon said proudly. Lena stood there shocked. He had always called her Lena. she watched.

"you cant have two mommy's." the little boy said. Looking at him. Lena watched to see if Brandon could handle this. they'd explained to him as best they could what was happening.

"I can. I have a Mommy and a daddy and a mommy. My mommy leaves with my other Mommy who is Ms Adams"

"Oh she your mommy is gay."

"Yes but that's okay." Lena smiled.

"come on B." She said slowly reaching her hand out.

"I'm coming Mama." He ran to her. her heart did a little flip. She couldn't believe the feelings. They got into the car, Brandon talking about his day and Lena saying 'yeh' and 'oh lovely' in all the right places. She couldn't take her mind of the fact he was calling her mom. She knew Stef would be home when they arrived back. she grinned when she pulled into the drive. They walked into the house through the back door, Brandon taking his backpack of. "mama I need my homework." He said as Stef walked into the room, she looked completely shocked that he was talking to Lena and not her. she watched as Lena took of her jacket.

"MOMMY." He ran at a casually dressed Stef, who picked him up hugging him.

"Hey bud how was your day?" Stef asked holding onto her son.

"Its was good, I love you."

"I love you too bud." She rubbed her nose against his. He giggled. Before trying to get down. She let him go as he ran upstairs.

"So are you Mama then?" Stef said leaning against the door frame."

"I didn't ask him…" Lena said at once. She felt like she was stepping on Stef's toes.

"I know you wouldn't love,"

"He just came out with it. he was talking to another boy at school and said I was his other mom. Then he called me Mama."

"How do you feel about it?" Stef asked, walking over and taking her woman in her arms.

"It's freaked me out." Lena admitted. Stef kissed her.

"Well it's a fact of life." Stef said gently kissing Lena's lips for a chase kiss. "you're my woman. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, which means you're always gonna be his other mom. And I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lena smiled.

"I didn't ask him to call me anything but Lena."

"I know that babe" Stef smiled.

"I better start dinner." They kissed one more time and Stef grinned.

"I love it."

"What?" Lena said moving away.

"That he has taken on you are my woman and that we're in love and that I love you so much. And you are his other parent."

"Wow Stef you have a way with words."

"Thanks. Now dinner woman. I've been arrested criminals all day you know." Lena laughed and smacked Stef's ass. Both of them laughing. Before starting dinner.


	24. A Parting

A parting.

_Another request I got a number of times. If you've not seen 01x14 please do not read as spoilers. _

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

Stef opened the door into her father's kitchen with Lena close behind. She hadn't wanted them to get into another row. She didn't want Stef driving around mad. she'd almost lost her once she didn't want it to happen again.

"Dad," Stef shouted. "Dad, it's okay I'm not here to yell at you." Stef said, she looked at Lena and shrugged her shoulders. They moved into the living room. Frank was sat in front of the TV, sleeping. With the game playing on the TV. Stef picked up the TV remote. She switched it off.

"Dad…" She gently shock his arm. "DAD…" then it hit her he wasn't breathing. Tears filled her eyes as she stood there. Lena watched her wife crumble. "Dad." She whispered. Lena stepped forward checking his pulse. Before looking up at Stef who stood there in completely shock. Lena pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance, explaining what was happening. She watched Stef leave the door, tears rolling down her face. Lena followed as Stef stood in the kitchen. She'd grown up here. In this house. Now her father had died here. She gripped the counter and held on as the sobs came. Lena walked in just as Stef let out a mini scream. She went to her at once. Gently wrapping Stef in her arms pulling her into a hug. Stef fell apart. Her body shaking with sobs. Lena held onto her, her hand in her hair as Stef held onto her. Lena slowly rubbed her back knowing that Stef was totally falling apart in front of her.

Hours later Stef lay on her side of the bed, hugging a pillow. She hadn't eaten and she'd barely moved. Lena had done all the calling around. Lena walked into the room. Looking at her wife. She'd never seen Stef like this and she didn't know what to do. So she decided to do the one thing she could always do. She walked over, kicked off her shoes. Getting onto her side of the bed, and shifting over she spooned Stef from behind. Putting her arm around Stef's waist, pulling her into her. Stef went willingly. Linking her fingers into Lena's.

"I'm here baby." Lena said, kissing her neck as Stef cried softly.

"I…never…"

"I know babe."

"I loved him. he may have been an ass but I love him. love him so much. He was my dad." Stef whispered.

"I know love." Lena rubbed her fingers. Wanting to hold her completely. Stef rolled over, putting her head into Lena's chest holding her close. There legs interlocked. Lena slowly running her fingers though Stef's hair. "I love you, I'm here."

"Where are my babies?" Stef asked slowly, not wanting to move, she felt save in Lena's arms.

"they are all downstairs playing video games. I've told them. They've cried."

"good," Stef slowly moved her hand up and down Lena's back holding her close. Lena kissed her head. "This is new."

"What?" Lena said slowly.

"You're in my arms and I'm kissing your forehead." That made Stef smile like Lena knew it would. Lena kissed her lips.

"I'm suddenly tired."

"Crying does that babe, you sleep."

"Don't leave me." Stef said closing her eyes. Lena slowly ran her fingers through her hair and held her close having no intention of leaving her wife. She was here for her. totally and utterly. She watched as Stef's breathing finally went even and she was sleeping. Holding her close. She just lay there. Holding her close. Not wanting to let her go. She hated seeing her baby in so much pain.


	25. Lena's Birthday

Lena's birthday.

_Hey all, this was a request by a guest. Hope you enjoy it._

_Keep the requests coming_

_Thanks for readin_

Lena got out of the car, she was tired. She couldn't believe it had been such a long day and today was her birthday. It had been such a long day in work. She'd had enough. When she got the door of the house she had just bought with her wonderful girlfriend. She stopped when she saw a note taped to the door in Stef's messy handwriting. She walked over dropping her case onto the floor and took the note.

"_I know today has been hard and long and you're tired but this is my treat. Our time together. Today is your birthday and you know what I'm going to spoil you, because well I can. (Living room please) x" _

Lena laughed opening the front door, she heard soft guitar music playing. She looked around and saw another note laying on the coffee table. She gripped her bag and slammed the front door shut. She walked over and picked up the note. Grinning.

"_Last year this amazing woman walked into my life. She puts up with my smartass comments, my messy son, me not being able to iron very well and the fact that when I do cook it tastes. Well not as good as when she does. She's made me realise that I love her completely. (please go to the dinning room) x" _

Lena grinned carrying the note with her she now had two in her hand as she walked into their dinning room. She grinned. There were still boxes in here that they hadn't unpacked yet. However on the table lay another note.

"_You've made me realise who I really am. You've made sure that I came out of the closet, closets are for clothes anyway not me hiding in them. I love how you make me smile, how you love me. how you make me feel. I still get that geedy feeling when I wake up beside you, even when we are in our PJ's. I love you completely, (kitchen please babe). X." _

Lena slowly walked into the kitchen and smiled at the glass of white wine, a single red rose and another note.

"_Remember the first time we saw this house. you had rude thoughts about this table. Rude thoughts that we've already fulfilled. You are the love of my life Lena Adams. Eight months in and I know this. I know soon this house will be filled with children and laughter and you and me. my bad jokes. You're laughter. I love you completely. (garden please babe) xxxx" _

Lena walked out and smiled, under their snug where they had garden chairs and a table were what looked like 100s of candles. Standing holding a present, and a glass of wine was Stef in tight fitting jeans and a tight fitting shirt. Lena stepped forward but Stef stepped back nodding her head to the table. Lena grinned walking over she picked up the last of the notes.

"_Lena Elizabeth Adams, you lovely, sexy lady who makes me smile, brings me to anger, who makes me laugh, giggles during sex and makes me love her more everyday HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY. I LOVE YOU TOTALLY xxxxxx" _

Lena looked up completely shocked at how romantic she was finding this. she looked at Stef who grinned

"Happy birthday sexy lady." She said softly. Lena grinned walking over. As Stef put her wine down. Passing Lena the gift in her hand. Lena smiled as she opened it as she'd left her wine on the kitchen counter. She opened it smiling inside was a first edition of a book that Lena had wanted for ages. Stef smiled at the happy smile on her wife's face.

"Thank you babe." She whispered as Stef finally stepped forward. Taking her into her arms. Holding her close they kissed softly. "this is the best birthday present."

"What is?" Stef asked as Lena put the notes onto coffee table and sat on the chairs together.

"This." She said, looking at Stef. "You big softly."

"oh you like your notes."

"Yes babe. I've had a long day and I've come home to this. you're amazing." Stef smiled, lifting her hand she ran it down Lena's cheek, before pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

"Happy birthday babe." Stef said before kissing her again.

"What's for dinner babe?" Lena said. Slowly

"Take out." Stef grinned. "Indian. Your favourite, followed by a couple more presents, maybe a long bath and sex."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too, I better actually order the take out." Stef laughed. Lena couldn't help but grin. enjoying the fact that she was so in love with Stef.

"You could have ordered that before I got home."

"No love, I would have got all the timings wrong." Stef laughed picking up her wine. "Babe where is your wine."

"Oh still in the kitchen."

"Come on." She started to blow out the candles with the help of Lena. they walked into the house .

"Babe?" Lena asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"Mmm." Stef asked as she got the take out menu.

"Where is B?"

"At his granddads." Stef said. "Do you want to chose a curry babe?"

"Yes," Lena walked over and stood behind Stef. "As the birthday girl I get to chose the curry."

"Yes you do, you are very sexy." Stef said as she ran her hand along Lena's firm ass which was covered by her pencil skirt.

"Stop felling me up and order my curry woman."

"Oh I love it when you call me woman."

"You're my woman,"

"Totally yours." Stef laughed. Lena suddenly gripped her hand. Dragging Stef upstairs. "Love we're suppose to be…" Lena pulled her into the bedroom. Turning she started to strip.

"Yeh, we can eat after we've made love babe." Soon they were both naked and giggling. Lena sat on Stef's lap. Both of them naked. Together and slowly they both push two fingerings into each other. Slowly they made love together, Stef's face in Lena's breasts. Lena's head back running her hand along Stef's back. Stef's hand on her lower back, both of them enjoying the feeling of the other. Lena came first. Stef seconds later. They fell back onto the bed.

"Can I eat now you've cum." Stef laughed. Lena grinned.

"Yeh go order then."

"Can't you?"

"It's my birthday."

"Fair point babe." They kissed again before Stef got up, putting on her robe and going to the take out menu and phone so Lena could chose and she could order.


	26. Is This What We Want

Is This what we want?

_Hi All, This was asked for by Jackie Hope you enjoy it_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_They keep me writing_

_Thank you for reading as always. _

Stef looked at Lena she didn't know what was going on. Her wife, the woman she had spent the last 11 years with was suddenly telling her she wanted a baby.

"You can't be serious." Stef said looking at her totally shocked. She'd found Lena was taking prenatal vitamins. She wasn't taking this too well. They were in their bedroom now standing face to face.

"I want a baby, I've always wanted a baby of your own."

"And you've waited this long to get to the point. 11 years. Lena 11 years." Stef yelled she was getting mad now. she couldn't believe this.

"I should have told you sooner. I know. I wanted a baby before we meet. I spoke to Gretchen about it." Lena said, suddenly wishing she hadn't when she saw the total thunder in Stef's face.

"YOU SPOKE TO GRETCHEN ABOUT IT. THAT BITCH KNEW AND I DIDN'T." Stef yelled louder now. not only had she lost her father but her wife was telling her that she wanted a baby and that she'd talked about it with her ex.

"Please Stef.

"NO LENA NO. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. GRETCHEN KNEW. SHE KNEW YOU WANTED A BABY. I CAN'T TAKE THIS." Stef yelled.

"I told her years ago I've always wanted a baby and then I met you and you already had Brandon. then we got the twins and now Callie and Jude. Babe I'm getting on now…"

"You're 39." Stef said, her anger starting to fed. She was going into shock.

"Yes and Dr Hillcroft says my levels could change at any time. I want a baby Stef. I want our baby."

"I don't know. I really don't know." Stef said slowly.

"babe at least think about it please."

"Okay." With that Stef got up and walked out. Lena sat on to the bed and listened as Stef left the house. Lena knew she needed to calm down which meant that she would go for a walk. Lena put her head into her hands. she wanted to cry. She couldn't believe it. there was a light knock on the door. She looked up and saw Jude he came in.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked slowly. He was scared. They were adopting him but he didn't want to be in the way.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I heard."

"I know, I think everyone heard." Lena said looking up when the rest of the kids walked into the room. They all sat round.

"We did." Brandon said.

"I'm sorry." Lena whispered.

"Don't be. Mom will cool off." He said. Lena got a group hug and it felt amazing. all five kids hugging her. they all heard the front door open and slam. Then Stef's footsteps on the stairs. She hadn't gone far. she walked in and saw Lena in the middle of a mass hug. She smiled.

"Right Lena Adams Foster, if we do this, we do this right. No more and I mean this no more going behind my back. okay." Lena got up an ran into Stef's arms as the kids watched laughing. As their mothers kissed.


	27. Stef's birthday

Stef's birthday

_Hey all, I got a request for beach and Stef's birthday so mixed them together_

_Please enjoy and thank you for reading._

_Please keep the requests coming thank you_

Stef and Lena slowly walked along the beach, holding hands. holding their shoes in their others hands. the soft sand under their feet. They were trying to find a spot. Lena grinned as she spotted what she'd paid for. Stef gasped when she saw a picnic set up, candles around it. she stopped and looked a her girlfriend.

"Happy birthday Stef." Lena smiled,

"This is for…us?" She frowned looking shocked. She looked at Lena. she knew Lena was a massive softly. Who she was still getting to know but no one had ever done something so lovely and romantic.

"Yes, Stef, we're going to watch the sun set and I'm going fed you these amazing foods. Plus I've got your present." Stef looked at her in total shock.

"Wow babe, love…no one has ever…" she stopped. She didn't know how to react.

"You're my girlfriend babe, for six months you've made my life complete, so get used to being treated like this."

"You're a total romantic aren't you?" Stef said as they moved to the blanket. Sitting down together. Stef put her flip flops to one side. Looking deep into Lena's eyes as she passed her a glass of wine. Before passing her a small box. Stef opened it. grinning she couldn't believe it. inside was a silver necklace with a small pendant on it.

"Wow thank you babe." She said slowly lifting it out of the box. Lena grinned as she moved Stef's hair out of the way. Putting on the necklace. Before planting a kiss on the back of her neck. Slowly rubbing her shoulders before picking up a grape and placing it into Stef's mouth.

"You're worth it." Lena said slowly. Stef looked at her grinning.

"Since you've come into my life, you've made it so much better." Lena laughed she knew Stef wasn't great with words sometimes. She kissed her lips.

"Shall we eat and drink babe."

"Yes please." They sat on the beach eating and drinking and watching the sun go down. Their arms locked around each other. Lena kissing Stef's neck ever so often.

"I love you." Lena whispered. Stef turned.

"I love you too babe. This was perfect." they got up and started to pack away their things. They went home. Well to Lena's apartment as Stef's mom had Brandon at hers. they walked in and dropped everything into the kitchen. They went into the living room. Sitting together on the sofa. Lena slowly moved towards her kissing her softly on the lips.

"Have you had a nice birthday babe?" She asked between kisses.

"the best." Stef said as her hand found the soft skin of Lena's stomach as she pushed the top up that her woman was wearing.

"What you after?" Lena asked, looking at Stef's hand. Watching as Stef's pale hand moved across her toned mocha skin.

"You naked, under me." Stef kissed Lena slowly. "screaming my name."

"Oh, that can be arranged." Lena laughed. They started kissing. Passionately. Lena pulled back standing up she stripped naked. Stef just sat there looking at Lena's naked body. She got up and roughly took her own clothes off before pushing Lena back onto the sofa. She got between her legs, slowly pushing two fingers into Lena making her moan. She made love to her fast and hard. Making Lena scream her name. Lena came three times before she stopped. Looking deep into her eyes. Stef grinned.

"Best birthday ever." She laughed as Lena rolled her onto the floor. Both of them giggling as they started all over again.


	28. Those Three Little Words

Those three little words.

_Hey all, thank you for reading, this is just some steaming time I came up with while bored. _

_Please enjoy _

_Keep your requests coming in. _

_Thanks for reading._

Lena looked through the peep hole and saw Stef standing there, she grinned. Stef was still in her uniform, she thought she was the sexist woman alive in her uniform. She opened the door. Smiling.

"Hey Stef," She leant on the door, Lena was wearing an oversized jumper and tight jeans.

"Hey, I need to erm…talk to you." Stef said looking at Lena. she wanted her so much. They had been together six weeks now. they had sex for the first time a month ago.

"What is it?"

"Please can I come in?" Lena moved and they went into the kitchen. Lena sat on her side. Looking at Stef who stood in the doorway.

"What is it?" Lena repeated.

"I…erm…" She stopped. Lena watched. Stef was scared. She'd not seen her like this since she had admitted she was lesbian.

"Just say it Stef, if it's over please just tell me."

"Over, why would you…" She stopped when she realised how this must look. She walked over to Lena who was sat on the counter, she pushed her legs apart and stood close to her. she kissed her, softly on the lips.

"I take it it's not over."

"It's not over." Stef smiled. "I love you." She whispered.

"What?"

"I love you." She said again.

"Did you just say…"

"Yes I love you."

"Oh god." Lena said, her hands running over Stef's shoulders.

"I love you Lena Elizabeth Adams and I had to tell you which is why I left work and came right here. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. You're sexy, brilliant and amazing and I love ever bit of you." Lena smiled.

"I love you too." Lena said.

"What?" Stef hadn't expected Lena to say it back.

"I love you too Stef, you're everything to me. and god you are sexy in that uniform."

"Can you just said the first bit again just one more time."

"Sure. I love you Stef." Stef put her hands on her ass and pulled her off the counter and carried her to Lena's bedroom. Lena was giggling as she went. Stef threw her onto the bed and started to pull of her uniform. Lena sat up watching her. Lena smiled.

"Stef."

"Mmm." She said, as she undressed.

"Use the toy in the draw please." Stef grinned as Lena undressed and she opened Lena's draw and found her strap on. She put it on, as Lena pushed her onto the bed. Stef watched as Lena straddled her. Stef watched as Lena lowered herself onto the toy. Stef reached up and took Lena's breasts into her hands as Lena started to move her hips.

"Ahh babe, you're amazing." Lena said, looking down at Stef. Lena moved forward kissing Stef's lips. It was a messy kiss not one of them carrying as they moved together. Lena's hips working hard as Stef gripped her ass. Lena's hands in her hair. Looking into her eyes. "I…love…you…so…much."

"I love you to babe, ahh, it's rubbing my…" Lena grinned at Stef.

"I know it is babe, let it." Lena breathed as she moved faster and harder. "I'm close babe, you?"

"Yes."

"OH GOD STEF….AHHHH….AAAHHHH" She came hard. She stopped moving she reached back and pushed two fingers into Stef, who screamed before coming hard. Lena moved, and removed the toy. She smiled at Stef who was laugh breathing hard.

"You okay babe."

"Yes babe." Stef replied, before turning to her and kissing her. "I love you so much. You're so prefect." Stef said looking at Lena lay next to her. Lena grinned.

"You are two babe. I love you so much." They kissed again. slowly. Until there was a rumbling sound. Lena looked at her. "Hungry Stef?"

"Erm, yeh I cam from work. Mike has B. so I can spend the night if you want."

"Of course I want you too, even if you are unexpected. What do you want to eat?"

"You." Stef laughed. Lena looked a her. grinning.

"You need some food then you can eat me."

"Deal. I'll eat whatever is going." Stef said grinning at her naked girlfriend.

"I've not eaten yet. I'll order pizza."

"Mmm. Can I use your shower?"

"Sure," Lena grinned before getting up, as she went to get up Stef pulled her back down, kissing her.

"I love you."

"I'll never tired of hearing you say that Stef Foster. I love you too."


	29. The Wrong Way

The wrong way

_Hi all, this was a request that got me writing right away. it's from a guest. _

_I hope you enjoy it whoever you are. _

_Thanks for reading as always_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

Mike pulled up outside the two store house his ex wife and her new _lover _had bought. He was so bitter about their divorce which had been finalized the week before. Stef had moved out of the apartment they had once shared and moved into this house a month ago. Leaving him with the apartment. It had been four months since she had told him that she was leaving him for good. FOR A WOMAN. he couldn't believe it. he was now the living alone and he blamed the woman who his ex wife had fallen in love with. He got out the car, he was a little unsteady he had been drinking. He got Brandon out of the car, who ran towards the house with his backpack on his back. Lena opened the door. Mike took a deep breath. He had been expecting Stef not the woman who was now with her.

"Hey B, you have a good weekend."

"I did Lena, I wanna play Lego,"

"Well say bye to your dad. Then you can head upstairs to play Lego"

"Yay." The five year old turned to his father who was now slowly walking up the stairs. "Bye dad see you soon."

"bye son." He kissed him before looking at Lena as she ran her fingers through his sons' hair as he ran into the house.

"Where is Stef?" He asked.

"Hello Mike." Lena said slowly. Trying to be polite she wanted a relationship with his man because he is Brandon's dad.

"Sorry, was my question unclear." Mike bit out.

"No, I was being polite."

"I don't want polite from you, I want to know where my wife is." He was getting into her face.

"She's your _ex _wife and she's on shift. She gets off in about an hour."

"So you are going to be looking after my son." he was getting closer and closer and Lena wanted to step back but knew she had to stand her grown this is her house.

" Yes, like I do most days, who do you think takes him to school and bring him home. Who looks after him when Stef's on nights. I do Mike. This is a full time thing. I'm Stef's partner.

"No, no, no you are a woman she is fucking." He said, he was getting angry now.

"No Mike. We…" She didn't finish when she felt Mike's fist hit her in the face. Just below her left eye. She screamed in pain.

"Daddy what you doing to my Lena." Mike stopped. Shaking when he saw what he had done. He saw Brandon standing a the bottom of the stairs. He turned and ran. Lena didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell anyone. She walked into the kitchen after closing the front door. Brandon following.

"We can't tell Mommy that happened Big man okay"

"Why did daddy hit you?"

"He was angry."

"You shouldn't hit, mommy says it wrong." He said sitting on the stool watching as Lena checked her eye she knew it was going burse how was she going to explain this to Stef. She hated it.

"She's right. Why don't you go and play Lego bud till dinner is ready."

"Okay." He jumped down running off. Lena started crying softly. She heard the front door open and close.

"I'M HOME." Came Stef's voice she was back early. Lena tried to stop crying but couldn't. Stef walked in and saw her girlfriend. "Babe." She went to her at once and hugged her. not even looking at her. Lena held her close.

"Sorry," Lena said

"Why are you crying?"

"Because Daddy hit her." Brandon said from the doorway as he had come home at the sound of his mothers voice.

"Shit." Lena whispered.

"What?" Stef said raising her voice. She pulled away look at Lena and saw Lena's eye. "Oh God. What happened?"

"He got mad because I was here and you weren't."

"I'll be back." She kissed Lena and Brandon before leaving. She got into the car and drove to her old apartment. She parked up seeing Mike's car was already there. She went to the door and banged on it till Mike answered it. the minute he did she pushed him inside.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU MIKE?"

"What Stef?" He said, as he stumbled backwards.

"YOU FUCKING PUNCHED LENA AND OUR SON SAW IT. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" She looked at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean…"

"NO MIKE THAT DOESN'T WASH YOU ARE DRUNK, YOU'VE HAD OUR SON FOR THE WEEK I COME OFF SHIFT TO FIND MY GIRLFRIEND IN OUR KITCHEN CRYING BECAUSE MY ASSHOLE OF AN EX HUSBAND AS PUNCHED HER."

"I'm sorry Stef."

"IT'S NOT ME YOU'VE GOTTA BE SORRY TO. YOU KNOW WHAT MIKE I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU'VE HURT THE WOMAN I LOVE AND OUR SON. OUR FIVE YEAR OLD SON SAW IT."

"I…"

"OH SHUT UP AND GET SOBER. YOU ARE NOT HAVING BRANDON TIL YOU ARE SOBER DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME. AND IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER HIT MY WOMAN AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU BALLS OFF DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME."

"Yes Stef, I'm sorry please let me see B."

"You can come and see him but he is not coming to stay and you're not taking him out because I can't trust you not to drink with him. he is five Mike. Five years old. He doesn't need to see this. you will not and I mean this you will not put our son in danger." With that she left. She got in the car. She got home and could hear her son's laughter she walked into the kitchen to find Lena and Brandon playing a board game. She smiled.

"How are my two favourite people?" She asked. Brandon ran at her. she picked him up kissing him softly.

"Hey Mommy, you mad?"

"Not anymore baby. You having fun?"

"Yes." He laughed as Stef kissed him. she put him down and went to Lena. she turned on her stool so that Stef could stand between her legs. She kissed her slowly, as Brandon ran off to his room.

"You're not angry anymore." Lena asked looking up at her girlfriend who softly ran her fingers down Lena's face where the burse was starting to form.

"No, I yelled at him. he is sorry. I love you,"

"I love you too my hero cop."

"Later you can show me how much, right now we need to start dinner."

"I'll start, go and shower and change and see your son."

"Deal." Stef said without a second thought before kissing Lena slowly and passionately. She then went and did as she was asked. Lena took a deep breath. Loving the fact that Stef had been so angry and had stood up for her. she really felt protected. She smiled before trying to decide what she wanted for dinner.


	30. She's Mine

She's mine.

_Hi all I've gone back to work which means I don't get as much time to write at the moment, however I will do my best to get through the requests I love them all. This one is just a mini short. Hope you enjoy. _

_Thanks for reading you guys totally rock. _

Stef walked into the small bar, she was late. She had made a last minute arrest at work and it had made her late. She had gone and got changed, so she was wearing shirt and trousers. She looked over at the bar. There was Lena, in a tight fitting dress, which showed off her pert ass. Stef loved that ass. She smiled. Then she saw a woman walking over to her woman, a woman she'd been with for two months. She watched as the woman lent on the bar, next to Lena. Stef watched as the woman started to flirt with Lena. she watched the body language of the woman. the woman was trying her best to get Lena's attention. Lena didn't seem to be responding but the green eyed monster had come forward. She couldn't cope with it. she walked over. She watched as the woman leaned forward.

"So, why is a sexy lady like you on your own?"

"She's not." Stef said, her hand finding the small of Lena's back. Lena turned and smiled at Stef.

"Hey babe."

"Hey," Stef said before kissing Lena's check and then looking at the woman who had been trying it on with her girlfriend. The woman backed off and left.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Into me. oh I'm sorry, some woman comes onto you but I'll just sit here and let it happen shall I?" Stef's sarcasm coming to the front.

"Don't Stef, I wasn't flirting back."

"Yet you didn't walk away with a no thanks." Stef said, Lena gripped Stef's hand and pulled her outside the bar.

"I was waiting for you in a busy bar."

"Yeh and letting any other lesbian in town hit on you." Stef said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Please, I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Oh I know that. You're very loyal. But I can't cope with women coming onto you, you're supposed to be with you."

"I am with you." Lena said it. saw that flash in Stef's eyes. She saw that Stef had never been like this before. "Is this the first time you've been jealous."

"I'm not Jealous." Stef said looking down which gave her away.

"Oh God you are" Lena smiled.

"I AM NOT." Stef said starting to walk off. Lena followed in her heels.

"Stef please."

"No Lena,"

"Baby, I love you." Stef stopped. She turned looking at Lena in the middle of the street.

"Now you tell me. now when we are having a fight you decided to tell me you love me." Lena smiled.

"Yeh because Stephanie Marie Foster, I love you."

"I love you too but that's not the point."

"Say that again." Lena said slowly

"What?"

"Say what you just said again babe." Stef looked at her

"I love you too." Stef whispered. Lena grinned. Lena walked over and kissed her, something she didn't do in public Stef pulled back. looking at her. "That's new."

"Well not everyday a hot woman says I love you." Lena laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are babe. Fancy some dinner."

"Sure." Lena took Stef's hand and together they headed to the nearest fast food joint.


	31. Why Her

Why her?

_Hi all_

_Just a short as been at work all day and I'm very sleepy. Please enjoy, thanks for the requests I'm working through them promise. Just need a good nights sleep then I can write again._

_Thanks for reading please enjoy. _

Mike pulled up outside the house that his ex wife had just bought with her new woman, Mike gritted his teeth. He hated the fact that she had left him for a woman, that their 'trial' separation had turned into a full on divorce. He looked at the house as the front door opened and Lena came out, wearing a baggy jumpers and jeans, with boots, her hair piled on top of her head. He watched as she went to the car opening the tailgate and looked at the boxes that we still there. He got out of the car slamming the door. It made Lena jump she turned. Her and Mike had never really spoken. They had meet but it was always in passing. Over the last year she hadn't wanted to get in the way of him seeing Brandon.

"Are you happy with yourself?" He said looking at the woman, he blamed for everything.

"Sorry, I don't understand?" Lena said folding her arms around her stomach.

"Yes you do you're a home wreaker, you know it and I know it."

"I didn't wreak your home Mike, you and Stef weren't together when we meet and she'd left you before we did anything."

"You took my woman, you know that." Mike said, he was slowly moving closer. Lena moved back but she couldn't as the car was behind her.

"No I didn't. she's gay Mike."

"You made her…"

"No, being gay is not a choice and you can't make someone gay. She just found the courage to come out. It's not my fault. All I did was fall in love."

"How am I supposed to know you didn't sleep with her before she left me?"

"Because she spoke to you before telling me that she'd come out, plus I would never ever sleep with someone who is in a relationship, I've had my heart broken because of cheating and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Lena was calm as she spoke. Mike looked at her.

"I just…"

"What is it Mike?"

"Love her okay, I still love her." He said softly, looking at Lena, a sudden realisation that this woman was actually okay.

"You can love her Mike but you need to get over her. I know she's broken you heart because it was a trial separation but I think you both knew it was over."

"Yeh, I needed to blame someone." Mike said softly.

"Please don't blame anyone, just be a great dad to Brandon and when you're ready start dating again." he turned and left, Stef came out just as she saw Mike's car going. She walked down the steps to the car.

"I thought you'd got lost, why was Mike here?" Stef asked, as she slipped her arm around her looking at her.

"He came to yell at me."

"Why?" Stef asked, looking deep in

"He thought I was a home wreaker."

"You didn't do it. I left him. I made the choice." Stef said, Lena pulled her closer, smiling.

"that's what I said, please stop panicking and help me being these boxes in otherwise this house will never look like home." Lena laughed, softly kissing Stef's lips.

"Okay love, okay." Stef grinned. Before picking up the next box.

"Who would have thought Police officer have such great strength." Lena said, grinning.

"Don't start woman, I mean it. come on you, the kitchen isn't going to unpack itself." They both laughed before Lena picked up a lighter box and they headed back inside.


	32. Stef, Jude and Lena's Day out

Stef, Jude and Lena's Day out.

_This was not a request, but it came to me after watching episode 01x12 and see Jude disappointed. _

_I am working on the requests. _

_Thank you as ever for reading._

_Please enjoy _

Stef and Lena went into Jude and Jesus's room, watching him stand. He had dressed up for going to see his sister.

"I wasn't sure if you have to dress up?" He said standing when he saw his two moms.

"You look very handsome." Lena said, grinning. Before looking at the floor. She really didn't want to break his heart.

"Wh…wh…what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the looks on his mom's faces. He had started thinking of them as his moms from the moment they had decided to adopt him.

"Err…" they came into the room and Stef put her arm around him as they sat down onto his bed, her hand rubbing his back reassuringly. As Lena sat in the chair facing him. "Sweetheart listen, erm, It was seem that Callie has lost her privileges. So she's not allowed to have visitors today" Stef never broke eye contact with him while telling him. she hated that she had to deliver this bad news to him. he had been so looking forward to see his sister.

"Why? What she do?" He asked, confused.

"we're not sure." Lena answered. "but there was some sort of altercation between her and another girl last night and Rita thinks that Callie needs a little more time to think about why she is there." Jude looked down both Stef and Lena could see that he was completely shocked and gutted. "Hey you know what, Brandon is at piano and Mariana and Jesus are busy so why don't the three of us do something fun?"

"What like?" He asked in barely a whisper. Stef smiled and rubbed his back again

"Anything you want love?"

"Can we…erm…" he wasn't used to asking for things.

"What love?" Stef asked.

"Can we go to the pier and go one some rides and stuff?" He asked, slowly.

"That sounds like a great plan." Lena said grinning, "Why don't you get changed, jeans and t-shirt while Stef and I get ready and we'll meet you down stairs in five minutes. Okay?"

"Yeh, thanks." He smiled. Loving the fact they wanted to cheer him up.

An hour later they were on the pier, with Jude looking around in wonder it was his first time here. He couldn't believe it there was so much going on, he saw stalls with prizes to be won and there were loads of rides. Stef and Lena had bought him a massive bag of tokens to get on the rides. He looked around and saw them holding hands. he smiled.

"Is it okay for you to hold hands here?" He asked. Stef raised an eyebrow as he squeezed Lena's hand

"Yeh it's fine, we have always held hands here." He smiled at Lena's answer.

"Good, I don't know where to start."

"Well Stef will go on all the rides with you," Lena said.

"Why not you?" Jude asked.

"Oh because I'm not good with rides whereas Stef will do anything."

"Hey I draw the line at something," Stef said laughing.

"Yeh we just haven't found that line yet." Lena said making Jude laugh. As Jude saw the roller coaster He got the tokens he needed for him and Stef. Before passing the tokens to Lena.

"Please can you hold this for me."

"Sure bud, what are you dragging Stef onto."

"The roller coaster, come on mom." He said, without thinking. Both Stef and Lena noticed but they decided not to mention it.

"I'm coming, what have I got myself into? Stef laughed as she followed Jude towards the ride. Lena laughing as she watched them. Enjoying the fact that they were giving him the alone time he needed. So he was just with them.

They got home and they were all tired. Lena carrying a teddy Stef had won for her and Jude carrying three stuffed toys that between him and Stef they had won. He was smiling and happy, as they walked in the twins and Brandon where sat on the sofa. They had been longer than expected.

"And where have you three been?" Jesus said grinning.

"Mom and Mama took me to the pier, we've had a great day." Jude said before running upstairs.

"Wow." Mariana said.

"What?" Lena said putting her massive teddy down and walking into the kitchen followed by Stef and the kids. Stef sitting down on a stool.

"He called you…"

"We know we're not making a big deal out of it." Lena said looking at her wife, who looked very tired. "Coffee babe?"

"That would be brilliant he has worn me out."

"are you getting old Mom?" Jesus asked. Stef laughed.

"You wish." She grinned. "I'm only 44,"

"See old." Mariana said, Stef looked at her daughter with one raised eyebrow.

"Don't start young lady, one day you'll be this age."

"Got a while yet Mom." Mariana said. Lena who was putting the coffee pot on was laughing.

"Mrs Adams Foster are you laughing?" Stef asked, the kids loving see this side of their moms which they hadn't seen much off since Callie had run away.

"Well babe you're older then me." Lena said as she watched the coffee pot fill.

"really?" Jude said watching them both from the doorway.

"Yeh, someone is five years younger than me." Stef said, "But she's starting to lose her appeal." She giggled.

"I will never lose my appeal." Lena said as she passed Stef her blue mug full of black coffee.

"Oh she just gained it back." All the kids laughed as Stef took a slip of her coffee. Lena kissed her wife.

"What would you lot like for dinner?"

"Anything. " Came four voices. Lena shook her head.

"Go and play video games or something, mom and I will get dinner sorted." All fours kids ran off. Leaving the two adults alone. Stef looked at her wife. Grinned

"Today was good," Stef said, "Even if I could sleep for a week."

"I'm glad we did it. right, I'm going to make pasta bake. Quick and easy." Stef just nodded, smiling.


	33. The Partner

The Partner.

_Hi all_

_Just another short one off. Please enjoy_

_Thanks for reading. _

Stef got into the passenger side of the cop car, she hated not driving but Davies had made sure he has stated his claim. She wasn't happy that she had to work with a man whose opening words were 'I've never had a female partner.' they started to drive around and Davies looked at her, taking her in. she wasn't like any other cop. He knew she'd been shot but he knew nothing else about her. he hadn't bothered to ask. He had just transferred stations so it was all new to him. he noticed the wedding ring.

"So…erm…you're married." He asked, Stef looked at him then down at her left hand. Wow this man knew nothing.

"Yeh, of three weeks ago, but I've been with my partner for ten years." She said, smiling,

"Wow, what took you so long to get married?" he asked.

"It was illegal for us to marry." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my partner is a woman, didn't you know I'm gay."

"You're gay?" He said, as they pulled up at lights.

"Yes," She felt like she was coming out all over again.

"Like you are married to a woman."

"Shocking isn't it." Stef said rolling her eyes.

"You don't look like a lesbian." He said,

"What do they look like?" Stef asked.

"erm…well not like you." He said, Stef laughed.

"I take it if you saw my wife you'd know she was gay. Even though she's more girly then me,"

"I…don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. I'm gay, I'm married and I have five kids."

"What five?"

"Yes, I'm a foster parents. I've got my son from my marriage to Mike, then Lena and I adopted our twins, Mariana and Jesus. And we recently started fostering Callie and Jude. They are all teenagers."

"Hands full then"

"yeh." Stef nodded. "Trying to keep them all the straight and narrow."

"Ahh so that's why you thought that all that kid earlier needs was love."

"All any kid needs is love. As my wife would say DNA doesn't make a family love does. She told our daughter that when she thought we wouldn't want her after I was shot."

"I've never had a gay partner."

"Wow you're doing well,"

"What?"

"Well you've never had a female partner and you've never had a gay one." Stef said, she was not enjoying the company of this man.

"Well I'm just being honest."

"I think you should stop." Stef said, just as they pulled into the station. Stef got out of the car and headed inside to finish the paper work on the youth from earlier. She just didn't want to spend another minute with that man.


	34. Her Uniform

Her Uniform

_Hi All_

_I got asked for this tonight as it is Valentines day I would write it. so please enjoy_

_Thanks for the requests and thank you for reading._

They've been together three weeks and now it's valentine's day. Lena had yet to see Stef in uniform. She was still unsure of her job. She hadn't expected it to affect her but she did worry everyday till Stef phoned her at the end of the day, which she did every night, even if they were seeing each other that night. She loved that about Stef. Tonight was their first valentine's day together and she knew that Stef was letting Mike have Brandon, she'd watched Mike pick him up from school. She was now making dinner for them, she'd bought Stef, a card and a box of her favourite candy. She heard the door. Lena walked out of her small apartment kitchen and walked the short distance to the door. She opened it. she took a deep breath. She couldn't help it. there was Stef well she hoped it was Stef because at the moment all she could see was what would looked 24 red roses.

"Hi," Lena gasped.

"Hey baby, these are for you," Stef passed them too her and Lena saw she was still in her uniform with an overnight bag over her shoulder. She was also holding a card.

"Wow." Lena said not moving she couldn't believe how tough and sexy Stef looked.

"What? The flowers are that good, I bought a card too." Stef said waving it at her.

"Erm."

"Speechless I love it. can I come in or we having dinner with me outside the apartment." Lena laughed. This is what she liked about Stef, this funny side.

"Sorry, come in babe." She moved letting Stef in. they walked into Lena's small living room. Stef threw her back onto the arm chair and looked at Lena she'd left her belt at work. Knowing that Lena wouldn't be happy about her gun. She watched as Lena put the flowers into a Vase.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes thank you." Lena smiled.

"What made you speechless then?" Stef asked, walking over and taking Lena into her arms. Lena ran her hands along her back, feeling the shirt. Her hands found Stef's ass.

"Your uniform." Lena whispered.

"What about it?" Stef only saw it as her uniform. Something she had to wear to do her job.

"You look so…"

"Say it Lena."

"Sexy." Stef grinned.

"Really? I have to wear this." Stef said looking deep into her girlfriends eyes.

"Yes Stef is sexy as hell."

"Well after dinner you can strip me out of it how does that sound."

"Like we need to have dinner now."

After they had eaten they were kissing on the sofa. It was slowly and passionate. They had made love before, even though they had only been together for three weeks but this was different. Lena's hands were all over Stef. Stef grinned. As she pulled back and watched as Lena started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"You removing a police officers shirt?"

"Is that a crime?" Lena asked as she pulled it off and removed Stef's under shirt.

"Not that I know off when in the privacy of your own home."

"Good because I'm removing everything and then you're going to lay back and scream"

"Promises, Promises." Stef said, they carried on kissing and before she knew it, her uniform and underwear was on the floor. Joined by Lena's clothes. Stef lay back on the sofa with Lena between her legs. Lena slowly thrust two fingers into her, making Stef moan. She moved slowly as she kissed her lips. Stef reached down and mirrored Lena's actions. Together they moved. Kissing their nipples rubbing together. This was the first time they'd both made love to each other at the same time. it was amazing. both of them moaning. Within minutes. They were both coming hard. They where breathless. Stef looked up into Lena's smiling face.

"Happy valentines day Lena, the first of many."


	35. Emotions

Emotions.

_A very short one off from one of three requests I got in one review. This is Stef crying during sex. _

_Enjoy_

_Thanks for reading, you really do keep me writing. _

Lena looked at Stef as they lay together on the sofa. They were finally getting some quite time. Brandon had gone of to Mikes for the evening and they were enjoying the silence. Four months into their relationship and neither of them had managed to say the 'L' word. Stef felt it. so did Lena. Lena moved and slowly leant forward kissing Stef's soft lips. Her hands finding Stef's shapely hips. She loved that her woman was muscular, who was still shapely. She knew it was from giving birth. Stef's hand went to her face. She loved that Stef liked to gently touch her face as well as other parts of her body, they feel back onto the sofa. With Lena on top of Stef, her hands going up Stef's shirt. Stef's hand moving along her ass. Lena broke the kiss and kissed her neck, holding her close.

"baby," Stef whispered. Lena smiled as her hands unbuttoned Stef's jeans, her hand slipping into it finding her wet centre. She slipped two fingers into her, Stef gripped onto her. moving her hips in time with Lena's magic fingers. She couldn't believe that the feeling were overwhelming her. she closed her eyes, opening them again as her vision blurred. She was crying. for the first time ever while someone was making love to her she was crying. Lena's fingers stopped.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Lena asked her voice full of concern.

"No please don't." Stef moaned her hips moving. Lena carried on, looking deep into Stef's eyes as Stef cried. Tears running down her face. Within a few minutes. Stef came hard. Lena removed her fingers and kissed Stef's cheeks. Slowly rubbing Stef's tears away.

"Talk to me babe?" Lena said slowly, she slowly sat her up holding her close.

"I love you." Stef whispered. Lena thought she'd missed heard.

"What did you just say?" Lena asked slowly.

"I love you Lena Adams."

"Is that the reason that the first time I get to see you cry is during sex?" Lena asked.

"You were making love to me and it hit me. I love you. My emotions got the better of me." Lena grinned.

"I love you too Stef."

"Really?" Stef asked. she'd fallen head over heels for this woman. her tears started again.

"Yes Stef, I love you so much" They kissed, before Stef gripped Lena's hand and pulled her upstairs.


	36. A Little Alone Time

A little alone time.

_Hello_

_Thank you for reading as always. One of the requests was Lena Pregnant Love. So I wrote this. duno if it was what the guest wanted but it is what came to me. so please enjoy. _

_Please keep requests coming as I'm happy to write most things. _

_Thanks. _

Lena stepped out of the shower, she was getting ready for bed. her and Stef had come up together but she knew that Stef was saying goodnight to all the kids. She liked to check on them all. Lena walked, naked into their bedroom she walked over to their full length mirror. Her hair up on her head as she didn't want to get it wet in the shower. She stood taking in her new shape. Her bigger breasts, her rounded stomach she slowly ran her hands over. She heard the bedroom door open and close. But the footsteps stopped. She hadn't really let Stef see her naked since they had found out she was pregnant.

"You really are the sexist woman alive, you know that don't you?" Stef said using her sexy voice. Lena looked at her through the mirror she didn't want to turn around.

"I can't be." Lena said as she slowly ran her fingers over their son. They had found out they were having a son a few days before.

"Yes you are. Baby you are." Stef walked across the room and slowly ran her hands over Lena's stomach. she slowly kissed along her shoulder.

"Please, don't."

"Let me." Stef said. "you have a cushion for our baby." Her hands running up to her impressive new breasts. "Your breasts are amazing. you are sexy and I love you so much. You know that."

"I love you too." She moaned as Stef started to play with her nipples, she felt herself getting wet. As Stef slowly kissed and licked her shoulder.

"You are sexy. you are amazing. I'm going to make love to you babe."

"Please." Lena managed to whisper. Slowly Stef moved her towards the bed, laying her on her side of the bed. slowly she moved her clothes before laying beside Lena, pulling Lena's legs apart and returning to kissing her neck and shoulder. Lena's breaths were coming in gasps. As Stef's fingers found her clit and slowly moved in circles. Rubbing it softly as she knew that Lena would be overly sensitive. Lena leant her head back, gasping, moaning for more. Stef kissed her lips as best she could it was messy and very sloppy. As she pushed two fingers in to her wife. Making her almost scream. She made love to her, gently, loving the feelings she had washing over her. then it happened.

"Stef, Stef, Stef, Stef, Stef, Stef, Stef," Lena was chanting her hand as she came hard around Stef's fingers. Lena couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to come like that.

"Do you believe me now?" Stef asked, softly as she slowly rubbed Lena's clit. With her now soaked fingers bring her wife to a second explosive orgasm. Stef felt rather proud of herself as they sweaty naked skin came together and she held Lena while she came down from the massive high.

"Yes. I do babe. I love you. Wow."

"I love you too, all over you. You are my wife, lover and best friend Lena Adams Foster and don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. I promise." They kissed before Lena became to tired and Stef, curled up with her and they both fell into a rather peaceful sleep.


	37. Snow For Stef

Snow For Stef.

_Hello this is for Carty74 and the guest who asked for this. _

_If you have NOT seen 01x15 please do not read as is based on the final scene_

_Thank you for reading. _

_All requests welcome._

Stef sat in the car, slow tears running down her face. She was finally at peace with her father. As the snow slowly came down. She couldn't believe it was snowing. The door opened and Lena got into the car, she looked slightly shocked.

"It's snowing" Lena said,

"Yes…" Stef said pushing the tears away she rested her head back and looked at Lena. "so…" she whispered as Lean watched the snow fall. "Do you wanna have a baby?" Lena looked at her shocked.

"how?..." She stopped. Looking at Stef, looking deep into those eyes she could always get lost in.

"I found your vitamins when I was looking for my mascara. I didn't mean too."

"No I shouldn't have hide them from you." Lena said, as Stef reached over and took Lena's hand, linking their fingers together.

"You're right. I'm more upset that you didn't just think to talk to me, love, we've always been so open and communication is the key to a good relationship." Stef said smiling

"that's my speech." Lena said.

"I know. You have given it to me enough over the years." Stef said. "You should have just spoken to me."

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you seriously?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, my levels are good, all I…we need to do is find a donor."

"Our own baby?" Stef said, her tears starting again. Lena reached over and softly moved her tears, looking at her wife.

"Yes, now these tears, for our baby or your dad."

"Both." Stef said. "I've made peace with Dad. I love him. now we have to look to the future."

"Does that future involve me getting pregnant."

"Well, I've spoken to my mom, who asked if you where having an affair by the way," Lena smiled.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeh, I told her no."

"I should hope so, why would I cheat when I've got the best." Lena said, absently.

"You haven't really go the best." Stef replied. "I should have seen you weren't yourself."

"We've had so much going on with Callie and Brandon and Jude." Lena said, looking at her wife. "So do you want us to have a baby?"

"I've been up and down about it all day. But you know what yeh I want a baby with you Lena Adams Foster. I can't wait to see you pregnant. With my baby."

"Yes it would be your baby, our baby. Totally ours." Lena said smiling. Stef reached over and kissed Lena softly on the lips. Stef's hand going to Lena's face.

"We can't." Lena said, making Stef smile.

"Why not?" She said, kissing Lena's neck and opening the zip of her hoodie.

"because the kids, and both our mothers are inside."

"Good point and your mother is very likely to come and finding us." Stef said pushing back. Lena grinned.

"My mother would." Lena replied. "Shall we go inside and play."

"Can we get away with it?"

"You're upset, you need a lay down, perhaps a long bath with your wife there to take car of you." Lena said grinning.

"You know that bath sounds wonderful." Stef said. She needed to relax.

"Let's do that then, why don't' I run you a bath and we can have a couple of bottles of your dad's beer and relax together."

"That's the best offer I've had in a long time."

"Come on then before the snow gets bad." They got out of the car and Stef locked it. they went into the house. the music that Brandon was playing his music and everyone was listening. Lena walked upstairs as Stef went into the kitchen and got four beers before joining Lena upstairs. She walked in, closing their bedroom door. She walked into the bathroom and saw that Lena was drawing them both a bath.

"I love you Lena Adams Foster."

"I love you too."


	38. Meet the Parents

Meet the Parents – Stef Meats Lena's parents.

_Hello all this was a request from about a week ago and I've been trying to write it for all that time._

_Please enjoy_

_Keep the requests coming _

_Thanks for reading._

Stef moved from one foot to the other. It was something she did when nervous. Lena looked at her, smiling. Stef was wearing a fitted shirt and dress pants. She looked amazing as always. After six months Lena had fallen madly in love with this woman to the point she wanted to show off her police officer off to her mom and dad.

"Babe, please can you stop that." Lena asked reaching out for her hand,

"Stop what?" Stef asked, Lena grinned.

"You're doing the Stef shuffle." Lena giggled as she spoke. Stef stopped

"I wish you wouldn't call it that." Stef said looking at Lena.

"It's true. It's what you do." Lena smiled as she linked their fingers.

"I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me? what if I say something stupid? What if my smart mouth gets the better me?" Lena looked at her completely shocked that Stef was like this. she had never seen her like this. she smiled.

"Just be you, that's why I love you."

"Because I'm an ass." Stef laughed.

"No, I love you because you're amazing, why are you so scared?" Lena asked

"Because if your parents hate me, then that's with us for the rest of our relationship isn't it."

"True. But they won't hate you baby." Just as she spoke she saw her parents walking towards them, Dana's arm linked through Stuart's. Lena smiled.

"Mom, Dad." They hugged, with Stef stepping back. watching Lena with her mom and dad. Noticing at once that Lena was closer to her dad. "Mom, dad this is my girlfriend, Stef." Lena said, moving out of the way to grip Stef's hand, pulling her forward. "Stef my mom Dana and my father Stuart." Stef shock their hands.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi," Stuart said, "You seem to making our girl very happy."

"Thanks, I'm doing my best."

"Shall we go to our table." Dana said they walked into the restaurant. Stef slowly walking behind them. She felt out of place right now. but she loved this woman and she had to make a good impression on her parents. They were shown to a table and Stuart and Dana sat on one side and Stef and Lena sat together on the other. Dana ordered what sounded like a very expensive bottle of white wine as Menu's were placed in front of them. Stef looked at Lena. slightly shocked that there were no prices on the menu, Lena simply nodded. Taking her hand.

"It's okay." she mouthed.

"So Stef, what do you do for a living?" Dana asked.

"Erm I'm a cop." Stef said, looking up.

"Oh, so you have gun, Lena is very anti-guns."

"I know, we don' talk that much about my work. I lock my gun up every day."

"Do you enjoy your work?" Stuart asked.

"yeh, I followed my father in the force." Stef said smiling. She could feel Lena's fingers gently rubbing the back of her hand. They ordered and Lena watched as her parents quizzed Stef, who answered all their questions and was so polite. After the meal was over Stef held onto Lena's hand.

"I'll go and get the car." Stef said leaving to get it. Lena looked at her parents.

"We like her." Stuart said, " She looks so scared."

"I know." Lena smiled. "She was scared you wouldn't like her."

"You're totally in love with her." Dana said.

"I can't help that mom."

"I know. I feel the same about your father. She loves you back." Dana said slowly. Lena looked at her mother completely in shock.

"yeh she does. She was so scared you wouldn't like her."

"Well we do. She's so much better than your ex love." Stuart said. "Plus I'm betting you love the uniform." He winked at his daughter. Lena blushed giving her parents the answer they thought.

"It's a long time we've seen you this happy." Dana said.

"Thanks Mom. Here is Stef I've got to go." They all hugged and Lena got into the car. Smiling at Stef.

"What are you grinning at?" Stef asked, as she started their journey back to Lena's house.

"My parents love you." Lena said putting her hand onto her girlfriends leg.

"Really, I impressed them?" Stef said. She thought she may have messed up in someway.

"Yeh, you more than impressed."

"Maybe next time we can bring Brandon."

"They would love to meet him." Lena grinned. "I love you babe."

"Love you too love."


	39. Moving

Moving

_This comes from 01x03 hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you for taking the time to read _

_Requests welcome. Thank you. _

"So…erm…I think I'm going to move in with my dad." Brandon said. Lena turned to Stef at once and saw a little light die in her eyes, as her face fell.

"Okay," Stef said in barely a whisper. She smiled at her son, hoping he wouldn't see how gutted she really was. "Cool." That came out a little better she looked down at her empty mug. "Oh right," She banged the property cards onto the table. "before we get started does anyone want anything? I'm going to get some tea, does anyone want anything? Okay?" she got up and left into the kitchen. Brandon looked round at everyone. Not knowing what to do. There was a slight bang from the kitchen and Lena got up.

"I'm going to see you Mom, sit down. You guys start okay?" Lena said, smiling and the kids all decided to do as she had asked. Lena walked into the kitchen and saw Stef leaning over the sink. Her shoulder's slowly moving. Lena knew at once that she was crying. she walks over wrapping her in her arms. Moving so that Stef could put her head into her shoulder. Holding onto Lena.

"My baby…" Was all Stef managed holding onto Lena.

"I know baby, he is growing up. it is his choice. We gave him that."

"I know," Stef pulled away and wiped her tears away. she hated showing this weakness. "I know. I thought I had at least another two years with him."

"I know he will always be your little boy. I hate seeing you like this." Lena said. Rubbing Stef's arms. Holding her close. Resting her forehead against Stef's, looking deep into Stef's eyes. She then kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry." Stef said as laughter broke out in the dinning room. She smiled. She loved hearing her kids laughter.

"You never need to be sorry for loving our children." She hugged her again. "Go and wash your face babe and then join us to play so you can kick my butt."

"Deal," Stef kissed her one more time. she headed upstairs and washed her face. As she came out of the bathroom in her and Lena's bedroom there was a light knock. She looked and saw Brandon. She sat on Lena's side of the bed and looked at her son.

"Hey B, what's up."

"I'm sorry Mom." He said coming and sitting next to her.

"What for?" she asked, looking at her son. He was the prefect match of her and Mike. She would always be grateful to Mike that he had given her, her son.

"I've hurt you."

"Well we gave you the choice. And you've made a choice. You've not hurt me. I'm just well…you know. You mom and I worry." Stef managed. He hugged her.

"I love you Mom, and Lena and everyone else so much."

"I love you too B." Stef said hugging him again "Do what makes you happy son, please. I would rather you were happy."

"Thanks Mom." He got up kissed her and went. Stef sat on the bed.

"You're a great mom you know that don't you?" Lena said from the doorway. She had heard the whole conversation.

"I try."

"I love you." Lena said, Stef smiled.

"Love you too, right time for me to beat you at that game." Stef said after taking a couple of deep breaths. Knowing she had to act as normal as possible for the rest of the children.


	40. Forever

Forever.

_Hello All_

_Thank you to the guest who asked for this. I couldn't write them breaking up my little lesbian heart can't take it. so I've twisted the idea slightly I hope you enjoy it_

_Thanks for reading as always. _

_Requests welcome. _

Stef sat at the bar, a glass of wine in front of her. totally untouched. She and Lena had had a massive fight. Ending with Stef leaving the house. she couldn't cope with it. it was the first time they'd had a massive row. Stef started to play with the stem of the glass. She felt so low yet she couldn't bring herself to drink the drink she had ordered.

"I thought I'd find you here." Stef looked around and saw Lena standing there, looking at her.

"Why?" Stef said. Looking around the bar most of the cops from her station hung out.

"I duno, I just thought it was the thing to say." Stef smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Wine would be great."

"Another white wine please Dave." Stef asked and the bartender did as she asked and she handed him the money. Lena sat next to her and looked around at the cops. You could tell they were all cops.

"Why did you walk away?"

"Because I got angry, you were telling me things I didn't want to hear."

"I asked you to move in with me and before I know it we're having a massive row about it. you get scared and you start a row."

"I get scared and I hit out okay?" Stef sounded like a teenager.

"You have reverted to being a teenager Stef, I only asked you to commit fully to me. "

"I am fully committed to you babe." Stef said looking at her. "I just get scared. There is a voice telling me this is wrong."

"Your dad?" Lena asked.

"I think so. I love you totally and want to be with you. I need to stop running." Stef whispered. Lena reached out but stopped herself from touching Stef. She'd never been in this bar before and she didn't know how people would react to seeing her being openly affectionate to Stef.

"You do. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you completely Stef but you can't run out or start a fight. You could have just said. 'sure babe I'll move in with you.'"

"It's not just me, it's Brandon."

"I've known from the start that you come as a package. I love you and I love him."

"Why are you so wonderful?" Stef asked, looking deep into Lena's eyes.

"I'm not that wonderful."

"yeh you are, not many women would take a newly out lesbian and her son on." Stef said.

"Oh Stef, the moment you shook my hand in the school grounds that first day, my heart beat that little bit faster and I thought wow look at this woman. then friendship came and I knew you were hiding yourself. I love you so much it hurts me I don't want to break up…"

"Break up?" Stef said, she could feel tears. They were now running down her face. All her heard in that sentence was break up.

"I don't want too. do you?"

"No, oh crap no Lena please don't leave me." Stef said, Lena suddenly saw the child in her. the scared child. She took Stef's hand and dragged her out of the bar to her car. They got in. "don't leave me. please. Please." Stef suddenly started crying.

"I have no intention of leaving you."

"What?"

"I love you. I want to buy a house with you. I love you. God Stef, you really don't listen." Lena said, rubbing Stef's knee.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I started a fight."

"You need to start letting your barriers down. You need to let me in. I'm not going to hurt you." Stef looked at her before slowly reaching over and kissing her lips. Slowly. Passionately. Her hand on Lena's face holding her in place. Lena ran her fingers down Stef's muscular arm.

"I will do anything for you." Stef said as they broke apart their foreheads resting against each others. "I am going to be more open and love you completely and yes I'll…we'll move in with you." Lena grinned before kissing her again.


	41. Saturday

Saturday

_Hello all, this was a guest request and is biased on 01x06_

_Thank you for reading._

_Keep the requests coming_

Stef followed Lena into their bedroom closing the door.

"How the hell did our 15 year old daughter get so drunk?" Stef said as she sat on the end of the bed and united and pulled off her shoes.

"I duno but not the ideal end to the evening."

"I was more worried when you invited dad to stay." Stef said as Lena took of her necklace.

"Can you unzip me please?" Lena asked, Stef got up and did as she asked. "What do you mean worried about your dad staying?"

"I couldn't believe you invited him to stay."

"He is you father Stef." Lena said as she removed her dress and walked in her underwear into the bathroom to wash. She took her underwear off throwing it into the dirty washing basket and put on her PJs, Stef was in hers and came into to brush her teeth.

"I know he is my dad Lena. but you didn't have to invite him to stay. I could have done without the 'marriage is for a man and woman' bull." Stef said.

"He said sorry for that."

"Perhaps. But you know what I'm fed up of listening to it. he told me today that I chose to be gay. I left Mike for you and that I gave up everything. Then he turns up here and you invite him to stay for dinner." Stef almost threw her toothbrush into the sink and stalked back into the bedroom. Lena followed.

"I was being polite. He is your dad. I know he hurts you. I know he says things to you that hurt you but he is still your dad. He gave you life. He made you the remarkable woman I love." Stef looked at her.

"He hurts me babe, every time he says something about you, he hurts me." Stef voice barely came out.

"aww babe." Lena said.

"when he said today that I left Mike for you and I chose to be gay I know I have to defend you. It hurts me, that he can't get over the fact that I'm a woman in love with another woman. I told him basically that love is love. " Tears slowly ran down Stef's face as she reached up to moved them. Lena beat her too it and told took her face in her hands. her thumbs moving the tears away from her partners face. She moved forward. "It hurts so much when he says those things about you. more than his comments about me."

"My hero." Lena said, kissing her lips slowly, before hugging her close. Stef cried softly

"It hurts so much and no matter how many times he says sorry for things it still hurts." Lena couldn't believe that Stef was finally letting go this pain had been in her since she was sixteen and her father had sent her to see a minster. Lena held her. held her powerful, in control, police officer of a girlfriend in her arms. Holding her as she cried. Lena pulled back and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much." Lena said.

"I love you too. God I've got a headache now."

"Crying does that Stef." Lena smiled. "Get into bed and I'll get you some water, some meds and we can cuddle in bed, how does that sound."

"How did I end up with you?"

"Because you opened your heart to love." Lena said, kissing her own last time. she left the room and Stef got into her side of the bed. a few moments later Lena came back into the room. Put the meds and water onto Stef's side of the bed. before getting into her side, she moved over to her and kissed her, before hugging her. slowly running her fingers through Stef's blonde locks. She watched as Stef slowly went to sleep in her arms. She hated seeing her in so much pain. She loved her so much. Slowly Lena let her mind clear and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	42. Dinner with the EX

Dinner with the ex.

_Hello all_

_Thank you for reading, I work five nights and then get three off, I'm on night five of five tonight however managed to write this before heading to work. Will do requests over the weekend. _

_Please keep the requests coming and I hope you enjoy this._

_Please enjoy. _

Lena smiled as Stef pulled their SUV up outside the expensive restaurant that they were meeting Gretchen, Lena's ex girlfriend in. Stef had been up tight she had come home however Lena had placed her hand on to Stef's leg during the drive and she had noticed her partner relax. She had dressed to show Gretchen she hadn't changed much. She had also dressed for Stef's pleasure. Her dress looked so sexy and she was wearing a necklace that Stef had bought for her. Stef had gone for a tight fitted shirt, which Lena loved and dress pants with flats. She hated wearing heels. They got out of the car as the valet parker came to park the car. Stef raised an eyebrow.

"Been a while since we have been a place like this." Stef said as she took Lena's hand. Linking their fingers together. Lena moved her body closer to her.

"I know, don't think we've ever been to a place like this." she smiled.

"We could never afford it." Stef said. Slowly. As they walked towards the desk.

"True." They waited as a waitress walked over.

"Good evening how can I help you?"

"We have a table booked for eight."

"Your names please."

"Lena Adams and Stef Foster." Lena said, slowly. As Stef rubbed her arm.

"Ahh yes, your guest has already arrived please follow me." They slowly walked through the packed restaurant not letting go of each others hands, it was like they were on date like they did years ago. Lena was just enjoying the feeling of Stef being so close. Stef saw the woman sitting at the table. Lena let go Stef's hand as the woman got up.

"Wow Lena."

"Hi Gretchen." She said, before they did the kissing thing, Lena then stepped back. "This is my partner Stef." Stef reached out and took it.

"Nice to meet you." Gretchen said, looking slightly shocked.

"You two. Shall we sit down." They all took their seats, with Lena sitting between them. She reached over and took Stef's hand, smiling when Stef's fingers curled around hers.

"Wow it's been such a long time." Gretchen said to Lena. Lena looked at her ex. "About 11 years I think. Since…well." Lena stopped.

"You haven't changed a bit." Gretchen said, noticing their hands. Stef was looking at the menu. She'd had a bad day but because she was driving she knew she couldn't drink.

"Well I have." Lena smiled. "What brings you back to San Diego?"

"Just business. I'll be flying back to New York in a couple of days." Gretchen said. "So you still teaching."

"I'm a Vice Princeaple." They hadn't really spoke about things in the emails they had exchanged it was more of arranging the dinner.

"What do you do Stef?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm a police officer." Stef smiled.

"Wow really?"

"I hope so I put the uniform on every morning before I leave for work." Stef said, Lena squeezed her hand.

"Wow I like you." Gretchen said. The waitress returned.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a dry white wine please" Gretchen said.

"Please can I have a glass of red," Lena asked before looking at Stef. "And an OJ for Stef please thanks." The waitress left.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Gretchen asked and Stef looked at Lena and grinned as Lena said.

"Ten years" with such pride

"Wow, kids?"

"Yes, we have Brandon, from Stef's pervious marriage,"

"To a man," Gretchen said under her breathing proving that she must know something about the family.

"Then Stef and I foster-adopted Mariana and Jesus, who are twins. And we are currently fostering two more. Callie and Jude."

"Wow, that's a lot of kids." Gretchen smiled as the drinks were bought to the table. "Why didn't you get pregnant you always wanted kids?" Stef looked at Lena, slightly shocked, before picking up her juice and taking a drink.

"I have kids, five of them, six if you include Stef."

"Hey, baby, that's harsh." Stef smiled.

"Yet so true when you get going "

"Don't start woman, or you can walk home."

"Me walk in these heels. I don't think so." Stef picked up their hands and kissed the back of Lena's hand.

"Oh suppose I'll drive you then." Gretchen couldn't take her eyes of them. She had never had a relationship like this.

"Good."

"Are you sure it's ten years, you act like it's five minutes." Gretchen said.

"We are very sure." Stef said. "She's had to put up with me for ten years."

"I don't put up with you babe, I love you."

"I'll remind you of that." Stef winked.

"I never thought I'd see you like this Lena." Gretchen commented.

"Like what?" Lena asked,

"Well I never thought you'd date a cop and a white one at that?"

"Sorry?" Stef said. Not liking what was being said.

"Well, she hates guns."

"She doesn't like to talk about my work but my gun has never come between us." Stef said.

"And you are white."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Stef said. "You can't help who you fall in love with. I looked at Lena and fell in love. I love her more than anything and I don't see her as a bi-racial woman I see her as my woman. the woman who makes me happy, makes my heart beat faster, the woman I wake up to day after day. The woman who makes me laugh, cry, angry and mad. she's everything to me. she's an amazing woman and I'm lucky to have her. because lets face it I can be bloody hard work. But you know what I would never do anything to hurt her because she's my world and when our children are grown up and they've left home she will still be with me. I cannot and will not sit here and have to say things like that to her."

"Wow feisty." Gretchen laughed. Stef and Lena still looking completely shocked. Lena got up.

"We won't stay," Lena said, Stef got up.

"Yeh," Gretchen looked shocked as they both walked out of the restaurant, they stood waiting for the car and Stef put her arms around Lena's waist.

"Fancy a burger and fries?" as they hadn't eaten. Lena looked at her partner and grinned.

"You Stef Foster know how to make a woman happy." Just as their SUV arrived Gretchen came out of the restaurant. She watched as Stef opened the door for Lena before running to her side of the car. She watched Stef kissed Lena softly on the lips and they smiled at each other and she saw that her ex was happy and she was still stuck where she had been 11 years ago. In the car Lena and Stef smiled.

"So Burger and Fries, would you like a milkshake with that babe?" Stef asked she started the car. Lena laughed.

"As long as it's chocolate and we share."

"Oh deal that would be the best date ever."

She's watching us you know."

"Oh is she" Stef leant over again and kisses Lena slowly and passionately. Before. Looking into her eyes.

"Was that…" Lena started

"For you, yes, I love you. so In and Out?"

"Yeh come on babe, my stomach thinks my throat has been cut." They both laughed as they drove off leaving Gretchen watching their car dust.


	43. Telling Mike and Finding Lena

Telling Mike and Finding Lena.

_Hey all_

_I got this request a lot. People wanting Lena to be scared when her and Stef first made love so I've added to ideas together so please enjoy. _

_Requests still be taken. _

_Thank you for reading_

Mike is sitting a the table in a café he has asked me to meet him in. I'm scared. How am I about to tell my estranged husband that I'm gay. I've told me dad and he wasn't impressed. He didn't know how to take it. he said it was against God. But I can't help the way I feel. I'm so attracted to Lena it hurts my chest. I've never felt like this before. I look at him so unsure. I take a deep breath and walk towards him I wave and say

"Hi." As I approach he gets up.

"Hey" He says before kissing me on the check, I look at the ground. It feels so wrong.

"I erm. I'm sorry I'm late." I say as we both sit down and I take my bag off my shoulder and put it onto the back of my chair. He looks at my while he has holds his coffee mug.

"Look the separations been good, I mean bad but good. It's made me realise that I've not been present in our marriage for awhile and I'm sorry. Our family is everything to me Stef." Oh God this going to be hard. I can't do this. yes I can do this I have too. all I can do at the moment is stare at him. "erm. I'm gonna spend more time with you and Brandon. I'm gonna communicate, Hell I'll even go to counselling. I Just…I love you." I look down. I can't do this. I know he loves me. I love him but not in the way he means.

"counselling can't fix what's wrong with us Mike." I said suddenly.

"I thought that's what you wanted." He said, he looks mad now.

"You're a good man, and you're a really good dad. But I haven't been happy." I need to explain this.

"Yeh Lately. Me neither. But things where good before Stef." He is starting to lose his temper.

"because I tried to make them good…but" I took a deep breath. "but something was missing because I was not able to love you the way you love me."

"I don't understand. Why not?" Right I'm going to tell me. here goes I'm just going to have to say it.

"Because I'm gay, I'm a lesbian." Wow I just said it. feels so good to just say those words. I can see the total look of shock and disbelief on his face. But I can't hold this in anymore since she came into my life I need to be with her. "and I'm so sorry for you and for me for…" I need to word this right. Come on Stef you can do it. "For it taking so long for me to be able to say that and to except before now." I take a breath. He looks at me.

"Why now?"

"Because I've meet someone." He looked at me. his eyes full of hate. I've just broken his heart.

"Who is…I can't believe I'm asking this Stef, who is she?"

"She's called Lena, and she's…"

"That woman from Brandon's new school."

"Yes." I said looking at him.

"So?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry Stef. It's not going to change this is it. so I take it you want a divorce." He said, pushing his coffee away.

"Yes." I whisper.

"You can have it. God Stef you've broken my heart. We have a son together. You do remember that." Oh God where do that come from.

"Of course I know that mike. B is everything to me. you know that. You can still see him. whenever you want. He is still our son."

"good, I can't believe this Stef. You're gay."

"I'm sorry." I say again. "I'll call you." I get up I have to get out of here. I get into the car. Sitting there for a few moments. I need to see Lena. I need to hug her. I take a deep breath and head home

The following morning I drove towards the school. I wait in the car park as someone goes to get Lena. I am leaning on my car. She comes towards me. wow she looks great in sweater and shirt. She is so slender.

"I'm not doing this. I'm not…I'm not getting involved with a married woman. women like you are just passing through but this is where I live Stef." I have to tell her. I can't lose her.

"I told Mike and I told my dad and I told all…well most of my friends. I told them I'm gay. I even used the word lesbian. I told them I met a woman I can't live without and I belong with you Lena. " She looks at me completely in shock. I feel so strongly towards her. I've never felt like this. "That's if you will…"

"You had me at lesbian." I take her arms putting them around my waist. Pulling her close. There in the middle of the school car park we're sharing our first kiss. It's lovely. She is such a great kisser. It feels amazing. her hands rubbing my back. "Can you come to mine tonight?" She asked

"Brandon has gone to mom's in Miami for two weeks. Before he starts school. So yeh."

"Good, erm. You got a piece of paper?"

"Sure." We'd been on a few dates, we've talked a lot. Now I've kissed her. I feel amazing. I open the car door and get out a note book. She writes her address down.

"Come by at about seven okay."

"Sure. I'll see you then," I smile before kissing her one last time. I have to I could get addicted to this woman so easily.

I arrive on time. dressed to impress in jeans and fitted shirt. I have left a couple of extra buttons undone so she can see the top of my lacy bra. Which in truth I only bought today. I never bought sexy underwear when I was with Mike I didn't see the point. He just ripped it off. Maybe Lena would notice. I grin. I press the buzzer.

"Hello." Her silky voice comes over the speaker.

"It's me."

"Come up." I hear the smile in her voice. The door buzzer goes off and I walk in, heading towards her apartment. I knock on the door and she opens it and my jaw drops open she's wearing a low cut dress, that hugs her slender frame her hair is up and out of her face and she's smiling at me. my heart beat is going so fast I think it's going to burst out of my chest. I can't cope with this.

"wow."

"Good reaction." She grins at me.

"em…" I'm just stood there speechless. I want to kiss her but not sure if I should or what. She reaches out and takes my hand almost pulling me into the apartment. She closes the door and my reaction is to turn and kiss her. I do. Open mouthed passionate. Pushing my tongue into her mouth. she moans her hands finding my shoulders as I push her back against the door. Something has clicked. No I've never done this before. But I want to make love to this woman. I push her up against the door. My hands finding her ass. Oh God this feels so right. I'm so wet. She pulls away looking at me.

"Stef,"

"Mmm." I smile at her. I think she forgets my strength. She's taller than me however I'm a cop and deal with a lot of big men.

"Stef we cant…"

"Why not?" I said, kissing her neck. She smells so good. I've never experience such a passion.

"Bedroom, not against the door babe." Wow babe. She called e babe. It sounds so good. I move away and she takes my hand leading me through her apartment which is very her. neat, tidy and everything in it's place. We walk into a large master bedroom. I grin.

"Baby, I'm not scared." I say looking at her. I'm not. I'm at peace. I am going to go with the flow.

"Well I am." She admits as we sit onto the bed. I put my hand onto her leg.

"Why?" I ask.

"What If I don't live up to what you want?"

"I want you."

"I'm not all that great." Lena said. I take her hand and kiss her hand.

"Lets have dinner, talk and then we can think about this okay?"

"I want you Stef, I want to make love to you, feel you. " I Stand up. take her face into my hands and I kiss her. slowly. She pulls me down and we fall onto the bed. my hand running up her bare leg to her panties pushing her dress up. her hands on running over my body. We both want this. I pull away and watch as she undoes my shirt her hands moving over my breasts. I love the contrast of our skin tones. She unhooks the front clasp of my bra. I moan as she touches my nipples. My eyes closing. Wow. Her soft hands moving over my nipples. Then her lips are there. Wow. I moan. I know my body is shaking. she roles us so that I am under her. she gets up. I open my eyes and watch her strip. Oh my god she's so hot. She pulls my jeans and panties off and we're now both naked.

"God you are muscular Stef Foster."

"Have to be, but glad it pleases you."

"Oh it does." She laughed as she kissed me again. she put her lips onto my ear. "Okay Stef I'm still scared, but what I want you to do is copy me okay."

"Okay." I whisper. She pushes two fingers into me. I do the same. Together we move. our bodies moving together. It feels so good. I've never felt so good. I look into her eyes as we slowly do this. our hips and hands moving in time. she kisses me every so often but we are mainly looking deep into each others eyes. I've never felt this connection before. It's so brilliant. I can fell it coming. She smiles

"Let go." She whispers and I do. I come hard. Her name on my lips. Moments later she came as well. I pulled my fingers out and hugged her close.

"Still scared?" I ask.

"No, wow. Baby, I love you."

"I love you too." I grin. we kiss. "Any chance of some food." She started laughing. Before kissing me.

"for you anything"


	44. Grief

Grief.

_Hi, this is a short short about the scene at the start of 01x15. _

_Thanks for the requests. Please keep them coming. _

_To Gabby, the chapter you have requested is already posted it's chapter 22: their first time. _

_Thank you for reading._

Stef opened her eyes after a dream about her dad. She lay there. She couldn't' believe he had gone. She slowly takes a breath and slowly the tears run down her face. She is crying. she lets out a soft moan. Lena's eyes opened at once. Stef has her back to her but she knows how much pain her wife is in at the moment. She moves over their large bed, a wedding gift from her mother in law, and slipped her arm around Stef's waist. Stef looked down at her wife's wedding ring as she felt Lena's body move closer to her, Her head going ton her pillow. Stef linked her fingers into her wife's as she slowly cried. She hadn't really cried. Lena had worried about that. Her wife was always in control but something had set her off. Lena pulled herself closer.

"I'm here babe." She said softly, Stef simply nodded slowly. She just needed to cry right now. that dream, speaking to her dad. It made her feel so weak.

"I'm sorry." Stef whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Lena kissed her shoulder. Stef moved back into her wife's arms needing her.

"I had a dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" Lena encouraged her.

"It was me and Dad the day I found him. talking about the first away game he took me too, it snowed and I asked 'daddy why is the sky so dusty?' we were laughing then the snow started to fall and he was…" She cried a little harder, "gone."

"Oh roll over hun so I can give you a full hug please." Lena asked slowly. Stef rolled over and was embraced by her wife. Stef putting her head into wife's shoulder. Finally having a good cry. She held onto Lena. she pulled back, Lena pushed the tears away. Stef leant forward and kissed her.

"Thank you." Stef whispered.

"I'm your wife you can cry with me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Stef said hugging her again, not wanting to let go. Lena held her until Stef drifted back to sleep. Curled up in Lena's arms. Lena kissed her head before settling herself, knowing that when day light came it was going to be a long day.


	45. The bathroom

The bathroom

_Hi, I'm having a rather lot of writer block at the moment. it's taken me nearly five hours to write these 300 words. _

_Please keep the requests coming. I'm trying to do this. _

_Thanks for reading as always. _

Lena pulled Stef towards the downstairs bathroom. she closed the door dropping the lock. Before pushing Stef against the wall.

"Lena…Lena…" Lena started to undo the buttons on Stef's amazing silk shirt that she loved her wife to be wearing. It made her look amazing but that wasn't what she was thinking about she needed to get to Stef's scar. "What are you doing? Lena what are…?" Stef stopped talking when Lena pulled her shirt open and looked down at the scarring tissue. Slowly her fingers went to Stef's wound slowly she touched it with Stef watching. Knowing what was happening.

"I'm making my peace with it. If I'm going to marry you, I'm going to marry all of you, the scar, the bullet and the cop." Lena looked deep into Stef's eyes. Stef smiled. Lena moved forward and kissed her. slowly and passionately. Stef's hand went to Lena's face as she leant against the wall. As Lena's hands went inside of her open shirt. She pulled away. looking at Stef.

"I love you." Stef said slowly.

"I love you too, all off you, even that smart mouth of yours." Stef grinned.

"Fancy a quick one."

"We can't Stef."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Lena moaned. Stef's hand had dropped down her breast and was playing with it over her dress. "Stef…"

"What baby?"

"Fuck me." Lena whispered into her ear. Stef grinned. Swapping places with her woman. she pushed her dress up, pushing her panties to one side. She kissed her passionately as she pushed two fingers into her. curling her fingers Stef made love to her, quickly. Knowing that couldn't get away with being away for long. Lena came hard within minutes with Stef kissing her.

"God, Stef." Lena said breathing hard. She opened her eyes as Stef removed her fingers and Lena watched as Stef licked her fingers clean.

"Relaxed?" she smiled.

"I was already but even better now." Lena grinned. Stef started to do her top of.

"What about you?"

"Tonight my love tonight, right now. we've gotta get married. I love you."

"I love you too." they kissed before washing up and returning to their guests.


	46. The Wedding Night

The Wedding Night.

_Hello All,_

_I got this request and this is a follow up to the Bathroom. _

_Please enjoy. _

_Requests still welcome._

_Thank you for reading_

Stef slowly walked up the stairs, holding onto Lena's hand who was following behind her. they went into the bedroom. Stef waiting for Lena to enter the room. She the closed the door. She turned and saw her wife standing in the middle of their room watching her. her eyes lower than she expected.

"What were you looking at Mrs Adams Foster?" Stef asked.

"Your amazingly perfect ass in those pants." Lena said honestly.

"Have I told you that you look so sexy in that dress." Stef said slowly. Lena removed her necklace. She put it onto her dresser before looking back at Stef. Stef grinned at her. Stef kicked her shows off. She walked over to her. she pulled her towards her. Lena smiled just before Stef reached up taking her face into her hand and kissing her slowly. Gently Stef unzipped the dress. Letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh my God." Stef said looking at Lena stood in a white lace bra and matching thong.

"You like what you see Stef?" Lena grinned.

"You bought new underwear. It's amazing."

"My something new." Lena laughed as she undid Stef's shirt. And then opening her trousers. Pushing them down. Smiling. They removed their underwear.

"I think I owe you something from early." Lena smiled.

"What?"

"Well as I remember it, I got fingered in the bathroom." Lena said as They fell onto the bed.

"Oh yeh I remember that." Stef grinned before kissing her. "So much has happened since then."

"I know. We got married." Lena said as she kissed Stef's neck. Her own hand going down her wife's tone stomach. and she pushed two fingers into her. her hips moving slowly. They kissed passionately. Stef enjoying the feeling of her wife being so close. The kissing grew more and more passionate. As Stef got closer and closer. She suddenly exploded. Her hands in Lena's hair. Stef pulled away looking at her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to Stephanie Marie Adams Foster."

"Wow I got fall named." Stef said laying there getting her breath back. she sat up. she moved to be sitting in the middle of the bed. "Come here babe." Lena grinned. She moved and sat with her legs wrapped around Stef's hips. They slowly kissed. Before pulling back. at the same time the both pushed two fingers into each other. Looking deep into each others eyes as they slowly made love to each other. Gasps and moans filled the room. It was slowly and passionate. Filled with kisses. This was the closest they got. Their bodies moving in time with each other. They came together hard. Stef put her head onto Lena's shoulder

"Give me five and we can go again." She laughed. Lena kissed her.

"Give me ten please."

"Sure." They hugged before carrying on. Their night of passion far from over.


	47. the comment

The Comment.

_Hi, this was a request and I hope you enjoy it_

_Please keep the requests coming. It stops me getting writers block._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. _

The party was in full swing. The kids where all around the house as there was a mix of their friends and Stef and Lena's. it was a massive get together. Stef had done the grilling. But she was now in the kitchen with Lena. Lena was sat on the kitchen side as they had ran out of chairs with Stef stood between her legs. Both with a glass of wine. From her seat Lena could see in the living room which was filled with kids as the twins were only six and Brandon was seven. Lena put her arms around Stef's shoulders.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lena asked.

"I am." Stef grinned. "this is nice."

"What is?"

"Holding you." Lena grinned. Stef kissed her before pulling away. she knocked a knife onto the floor. She bent down picked it up.

"Mmm I remember that view." Stef stood up and turned seeing Mike Stood in the doorway. Lena looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Stef said. Looking at her former husband.

"Well I remember you bend over the bed…" He stopped with he saw the look of thunder on Stef's face. "Oh come on Stef we had come good times." He was drunk. She hated him like this. he always made comments he shouldn't make.

"Mike you may have had good times but there is no need bring it up now."

"Oh you scared the wife will get jealous."

"What do I have to be jealous about?" Lena asked, taking a drink of her wife and looking at Stef who was stood beside her.

"That' I've had Stef on her hands and knees." Mike said, with a wick grin on his face. Stef looked shocked but just as she was about to speak.

"You but I've given her multi orgasms." Lena said, "Plus I make her scream and I know it's real. Can you tell the difference between fake and real ones." Lena looked smug and Stef couldn't help but smile

"she never faked it with me." Mike said. "I'm that good." He was a horrible drunk.

"I hate to break this Mike but I did fake it."

"What?" He said. "so she can make you cum."

"She can touch one spot and make me cum for hours. She's good like that." Stef said as Lena rubbed her shoulder.

"Wish I'd never said anything." Mike said.

"Yeh I'd think before you speak from now on." Stef said before kissing Lena's lips and going to check on the kids. Lena smiled as Mike went out into the garden.

"One Nil to Lena." She whispered. laughing slightly.


	48. A Different kind of first time

A different kind of first time.

_Hi all_

_I keep being asked to write Stef and Lena's first time with Stef being scared I did write this and it's chapter 22. However I decided to write about different kinda of for time so get ready for a steamy scene. _

_Requests welcome._

_Thank you for reading. _

Stef looked at Lena. as they walked into Lena's bedroom.

"Sit down baby" Lena said, softly and Stef did as she asked. slowly Lena went over to her draws and opened the bottom draw removing a box. They had had dinner together tonight and had a little wine. They had talked a few things over, including talking about sex. They had recently slept together for the first time at Stef's house and the sex had been earth shattering for them both. But Stef was still scared about so many things.

"What's in the box?" Stef asked as she kicked off her boots. Lena walked over and opened it. Stef gasped she couldn't help it. "Wow I never knew you had it in you." She said smiling. Her woman had a box of sex toys.

"Well you were asking." Lena said softly. She wasn't embarrassed by sex. She wanted Stef to feel the same. She wanted her to come out of her shell and discover how amazing lesbian loving could be. "Fingers and tongues are all well and good however sometimes toys are brilliant too."

"How can you be so open about this?" Stef said as she watched Lena pull out a leather harness.

"Because it's nothing to be ashamed off. I've got books on sex positions."

"Wow babe, I don't know…"

"You wanna try it." Lena said holding up the harness.

"What's it for?" Stef asked.

"It's for a strap on babe. You can wear the harness. I attach the toy I want and then you can make love to me."

"Ermm." Stef was lost for words. She stood up and started to strip. Lena Smiled putting the box onto the bedside table. She could see Stef's hands shaking as she tried to undo her shirt. She walked over. She took Stef's face in her hands and kissed her softly. As she pulled away Stef pulled her closer. Kissing her again. Lena's hands moved and her fingers made short work of her top. She pushes it off.

"You okay babe." Lena asked as she slowly undid her jeans. Stef watched. Smiling.

"I'm scared babe, I've never done this." Lena grinned once Stef was naked. Lena helped her put the harness on. Before selecting her toy and putting in place. She then got naked, Stef watched. She smiled. Looking at her amazing body. Lena got onto the bed.

"Come here babe." Stef walked over and kissed Lena as she lay between Lena's legs. Lena bent her legs, putting her feet flat onto the bed.

"You okay?" Lena asked as she put her hands onto Stef's shoulders.

"Yeh just scared I'll hurt you."

"You won't push it in Stef please." Stef did as Lena asked and slowly moved her hips, listening to Lena's moans. It hit her. she felt the strap move along her clit.

"Oh god," Stef moaned.

"How's your clit babe?" Lena asked, looking into her eyes

"Good." Stef started to move her hips. Listening the moans and gasps coming from Lena. she was really enjoyed it. Lena wrapped her legs and arms around her. and Stef felt so good. She started to kiss Lena while she was making love to her slowly. Their hard nipples rubbing together.

"Oh God. Stef." Lena moaned throwing her head back and exposing her neck. Stef started kissing her neck. As she started to enjoy herself she started to get quicker. "Just there babe, please. Please. Please." Stef was hitting the right spot. Then it happened. She came hard. Screaming Stef's name. Stef looked so pleased with herself. She stopped moving. Lena slowly opened her eyes.

"There is no need to look so smug Stef." Lena said looking up at her and slowly running her hands down her naked back.

"What I can't be smug that my girlfriend was screaming my name."

"Okay you can be smug but not for long."

"Why?"

"Because when I've removed. I'm the one who is going to look smug." Lena laughed.


	49. Broken

Broken.

_Hi all thank you to __zdw0002 who asked for this story. _

_Now the next chapter is 50. _

_I need a request for it. _

_Thank you for reading as always. _

Stef walked into kitchen, Lena looked up. her jaw dropped open. Her wife had been beaten up. she rushed forward. Looking at Stef's split lip, her bruised eye, the cut above her right eye.

"Good God Stef why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Stef said sitting down. It hurt.

"What the hell happened Stef?" Lena asked as she watched her wife in pain. She hadn't seen her like that since she was shot. Lena rubbed her shoulder.

"Eight teenagers and me. in an alley. My partner. my new asshole of partner was too fucking slow" Stef said hitting the table. She didn't mean too. she stopped. Putting her head into her hands she hurt. Lena put her arms around her shoulders. Holding her close. Stef reached up putting her hand onto her wives arm. Her ring touching Lena's bare skin. She slowly moved her fingers along Lena's arm. She felt the tears running down her face. It was rare for Stef to break. She had broken. She was holding onto Lena's arm. Lena wasn't letting go.

"I'm here." Lena said holding on to her.

"I…erm…need to get changed." Stef said suddenly pulling herself together. Like she always did.

"Come on." Lena took her hand. They went upstairs. Stef closed the door. Her hands were shaking. she'd gone into delayed shock. Lena walked over. She removed Stef's police belt. She removed her gun, opening the closet door she put it into the safe. She looked back and saw at once that Stef hadn't moved. She walked over and slowly started to remove Stef's shirt. She hung it up and the slowly removed her t-shirt. She saw that Stef had bruising near her scar, she'd been kicked.

"I'm going to run in you a bath." Stef didn't respond she just sat that. Lena looked at her. Stef was just looking at her. Lena moved into the bathroom, she started to run a bath. She heard the bedroom door open slowly.

"Oh my God Mom." Callie said. Lena froze. She hadn't called the Mom, or mama yet.

"I'm fine." Stef said slowly. Her voice shaking.

"what happened to you mom?"

"I god jumped. But I'm good." Stef said slowly.

"You don't look it. you need anything."

"Could you get me some OJ please. And some painkillers."

"Sure, where is Mama?" Callie said slowly. Lena heard her call her mama

"Erm…drawing me a bath."

"I'll be five minutes." Callie left the room. Lena walked out and looked at her wife still sat in her bra and uniform trousers.

"Babe," Stef looked up at Lena. "Do you need anything?" Lena asked slowly

"Callie's getting me some painkillers."

"I know I heard. I meant help with your clothes."

"In a minute. I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry my love." Stef said slowly.

"What for?" Lena asked walking over and taking Stef into her arms.

"I should have called you. I'm sorry."

"I don't' care. I just want you save. God I love you so much Stef Adams Foster."

"I love you too. erm babe."

"Yeh"

"the bath." Lena smiled. Kissed her nose and went to sort the bath out. Callie comes back in. with painkillers and OJ.

"Thanks sweetheart. Is everyone okay."

"Yeh, we're gonna watch a movie."

"Have you guys eaten?" Stef asked going into mother mode as she took pills

"Not yet."

"Lena, Baby." Stef yelled. Lena came out of the bathroom.

"Yes hun,"

"Give the kids some cash, so they can order." Stef said. Lena grinned and went and got the kids some money. Callie stayed with Stef.

"Are you sure you are okay mom?" Callie asked.

"I'm gonna be fine. Just wish this happening hadn't be the reason you called me mom."

"it's been coming for a while."

"Good." Stef said as Lena came back and gave Callie the money.

"Order you mom and me a meat feast. Just for us please. She's gonna need it." Lena said.

"Sure will. Enjoy your bath." She left the room closing the door behind her. Stef took a deep breath slowly got up. Lena helped her.

"This has to be the unsexist underdressing ever." Stef said slowly. She had come out of her shock. Lena grinned. Putting Stef into the bath. She washed her wife. Taking care of her. letting her hair down.

"You okay now babe?"

"Yeh I'm gonna be in pain tomorrow."

"What's happenings about this?"

"they are going to investigate. I'm on leave for two weeks."

"okay," Lena said, after about 20 minutes. She helps Stef out of the bath and into her PJs. They both then went downstairs slowly, as they came in Mariana and Jesus move off the sofa. They notice at once the kids had been waiting for them.

"Are you okay Mom?" Mariana asked as Lena sat down in the corner and Stef leaning against her.

"I'm going to be fine. Just had a bad day at work."

"Mom you look like I did after my hazing." Jesus said, good heartily.

"Oh you're funny young man." Lena said. Rubbing Stef's arm. "So did you guys order."

"Should be here in ten."

"What movie we watching?" Stef asked.

"Well mom," Jude said, he had called Lena mom but not her. and Stef felt tears. In one hour both her newest children had called her mom. But she managed to keep herself together. "we thought something light and funny."

"Oh really." Stef said.

"Yeh so it's Police Academy."

"Oh God. I've suffered enough today son." Stef said. But Jude was grinning.

"We're joking." Jude laughed. Stef smiled.

"Good. Now put the DVD in. I want my pizza," Stef felt so loved. Jude was next to her. Lena holding her. Brandon sat at her feet. She closed her eyes. Just taking in the love around her.


	50. One night the Adams Foster Bedroom

One night the Adams Foster Bedroom

_Hello all. We've made it to chapter 50 Wow. _

_Thanks for all the requests I'm working on the others. This one was given to me by __luvgrey who PMed me. I hope you enjoy this rather steamy scene and I'm going to work on all the other requests. _

_Please keep the requests coming I'm loving writing these shorts. _

_Please Enjoy. Thanks for taking the time read as always._

Stef walked into the room, smiling. She couldn't help it. Lena was stood in the sexist underwear she'd ever seen. She couldn't believe it. her breath caught in her throat. She took her wife in. she couldn't believe she'd been with this woman for nearly 11 years. Lena's hair was lose around her shoulders and she was wearing a half cup lace red bra and sexy lacy panties. Stef turned and closed the door. Not wanting them to be disturbed.

"What do I owe this sexy pleasure for?" Stef asked. looking at her woman.

"Well, tonight I want to be with you."

"Just me?" Stef smiled,

"Well I'm not dressed like this for Mike Stef."

"I should hope not." Stef smiled as she walked towards her. "I'm the only person who should ever see you naked my love."

"You are the only person babe." Stef walked over and kissed her. slowly. Her hand on her face. She pulled back looking at Lena. looking deep into those eyes she knew so well. "see something you like?" Lena laughed.

"You know I do." Stef said as she stepped back and pulled off her sweater. Revealing her breasts, which were covered in a simple bra. Before pulling her jeans down as she pulled them down in her rush she pulled her panties down and Lena siled.

"Wow. Look at my woman." Stef looked down at herself. Her eyes drawn to the scar on her rips. Lena reached over and ran her fingers along it. "You are so sexy Stef, my sexy Stef." She stepped back. taking Stef with her. they feel onto the bed. with Stef's legs either side of one Lena's she smiled before slowly gridding herself onto her leg, while pushing her knee up so that Lena got the same clit experience. Lena's eyes closed.

"Do we have all night?" Stef said.

"Are you working tomor….row." Lena managed

"No I've go the weekend off."

"then we have all night." Lena smiled as they moved against each others legs. They moaned.

"I love you so much Lena." Stef managed before she came, it was small but delightful. Lena came shortly afterwards laying there looking up at Stef.

"I love you too." Lena suddenly smiled. "Hands and knees please" Stef did as she was asked. laying her head onto her pillow, with her ass in the air. Lena moved behind her, slowly kissing Stef's amazing back, before slipping two fingers into her.

"How is that babe?" Lena asked, slowly moving her fingers in and out of her wife.

"Wow, erm. Amazing."

"You're so wet you know babe, I didn't know red underwear would do that to you."

"it's you." Stef managed as Lena slipped another finger into her. her body moving with Lena's fingers in a slow and steady pace.

"Nice to know babe, you're so hot. I love your body. You get better with age." Lena said. Kissing her shoulder. Stef moved her hips. Wanting her to speed up. "You gonna tell me what you want babe"

"faster…please." Stef gripped onto the pillow as Lena did as she was asked. her hips moving in time.

"come on babe, cum for me." Lena whispered her voice low. That was all it took Stef bit on the pillow so not to scream and wake the kids. Her body completely shaking as she came. Lena looked so smug as she pulled her fingers out and wipe them on a tissue from her side of the bed. watching as Stef lay there breathing hard. "You okay."

"Give me five babe please."

"That good Hey?" Lena said laying beside her and holding her. kissing her softly.

"You're amazing. only you've ever made me cum like that babe."

"I know. You tell me every time I make you shake like that."

"How do you wanna do it?" Stef asked. Lena moved away and removed her underwear, laying naked back to Stef.

"I just want you Stephanie."

"Wow full named."

"Well not quite because that would be Stephanie Marie Adams Foster, wouldn't it?"

"Ahh it would." Stef smiled as she rolled over and got on top of Lena looking down at her. before kissing her slowly. As she kissed her she ran her hand down her and pushed two fingers into her. slowly Stef moved her fingers.

"Babe, can we change position."

"What do you want babe?" Stef asked stopping and looking down. Without removing her fingers. They moved so that they both on their sides. Legs leg wrapped around Stef. Stef slowly starting moving her fingers and listened to Lena's moans they had changed. Stef knew now she was hitting the right spot.

"How is that babe?"

"That's amazing." Lena moaned.

"You're so sexy when you are like this." Stef moaned. She loved watching Lena's face during sex. It was one of the biggest pleasures in her life. she watched slowly as Lena threw her head back holding onto her.

"I want you so much baby." Lena moaned.

"You've got me babe."

"Another finger please. Ahhh please." Stef did as her wife asked and started going deeper and harder. Lena's body moving in time with her.

"I've found that spot." Stef said curling her fingers and hitting the spot that would make Lena scream. Lena put her hand into Stef's hair and pulled her closer. Kissing her passionately as she came. Stef moved her fingers. Licking them. Before looking at Lena.

"Wow."

"It's been while." Stef laughed.

"Too long. god I feel amazing. but in need of a shower."

"I'd rather have a bath."

"Why?"

"Because then I cam make love to you in the water and I don't have to stand while doing it." Lena started laughing at Stef before kissing her again.

"Bath it is then. Oh and babe."

"Mmm."

"You taste of me." Lena laughed. As they kissed, "I can't move for a few more minutes."

"I can wait forever." Stef said, before slowly kissing her again.


	51. The Hardest words to hear

The Hardest words to hear.

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_This was requested by a guest. I'm slowly working through the requests so please keep 'em coming. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read this _

_Enjoy. _

Lena looked at Brandon, he was looking at her with such a look of hate right now. he had been caught with his fake ID. Lena knew she had to tell both Stef and Mike but right now he was stood in her office looking like he was about to blame everyone else for his mistakes.

"Why do you even have this?"

"Why should I tell you?" Brandon said.

"Because I'm your vice principle and because I'm your Mom Brandon."

"No, you're not. You are not my MOM. You're my freaking stepmom, you're nothing." Lena's face fell at the venom in the words that were coming from her sons mouth she wanted to hold back the tears. The pain was already hitting her chest. for 11 year years she'd thought of this boy as her son. He had called her mom or Mama or Lena for so long. but he had never said she wasn't anything to him.

"Erm Brandon."

"What?" he said, glaring at her. "You're not my mom. Stop acting like it." With that he stormed out of her office. Lena sat there. Looking shocked and let the tears full down her face. She reached for her phone. she clicked on Stef's name.

"Hey babe." Stef said, she was cheerful.

"Hey…erm…"

"What's up babe?" Stef said.

"Can you come to school please?"

"Why what's up?"

"Just please came."

"I'll be ten minutes as I'm at home."

"Okay." Lena said putting the phone down. She waited. She felt completely gutted by Brandon's words. She rubbed her eyes. She looked up as the door opened and Stef came in. wearing jeans and flannel shirt. She saw Lena was upset she closed the door and walked over and took Lena into her arms.

"Babe what's up?"

"Brandon said I'm not his mom." Lena said slowly.

"What?" Stef said,

"I've found he has fake ID and when I comforted him he said I wasn't his mom, I'm just his step mother and called me nothing." Lena said, as tears ran down her face.

"You are his mother. That boy. He is our son."

"He made me feel so small. I'm totally gutted." Lena said.

"I'm going to have a word with our son" Stef kissed her before going into the car park as school was nearly done. She sat herself onto the hood of Brandon's car. Brandon walked towards the car talking to the lad that Stef had seen him with the other day. When He looked up and saw his mom sat there. Looking like thunder.

"Hi Mom." He said

"don't Hi Mom me." Stef said jumping off the hood. Looking up into her sons eyes "How dare you speak to mama the way you did."

"She's not my…"

"Don't you dare say it again. you've upset her. she's been your mom for 11 years. She's helped bring you up. she's been there when you've needed her the most. She's given you support. When I was shot she was there for you all. you have to face the fact B that you have three parents. She hasn't forced herself into your life."

"But she's…"

"No B I don't want to hear it. you are going to say sorry. She's really upset. It's not okay to lash out of her. you're the one with fake ID which I'm going to have to talk to Mama and your dad about. Because you will be punished. You will also be punished for the way you have spoken to Lena as well. What is going on with you B?"

"I don't know" He said. Stef looked at him.

"Well sort it out." Stef walked away. "I need to speak to your dad. He isn't going to be impressed." She walked back towards Lena's office and smiled as she watched her wife gather her things together.

"I've had a word with him."

"What did you say?"

"Just to respect people. We need to talk to Mike about his punishment."

"I agree." Lena looked so stressed. Stef walked over and hugged her.

"I love you" Stef said, holding her close "And you are a brilliant mom."


	52. Together

Together

_Hello All, Just a quick short one off __Bowcorn asked for this one._

_So please enjoy, _

_Requests are still very welcome._

_I'm working on more Thanks for reading as always._

It was The Police Ball and tonight was the first time that Stef would be taking Lena with her. she couldn't believe that she was going to get to show off her hot woman. it was the first event they were going too as a couple. Stef jumped out of the car, in her dress uniform and then walked around and opened the door for Lena who was wearing a full length black dress her hair up on her head. she looked a million dollar and Stef was so glad that this woman was hers. She took her hand as she locked the door.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked. Stef looked at her. she smiled her own hair up.

"Yes." Stef took Lena's hand and they walked towards the busy ball. The person on the door takes their invite and they walk in.

"This is busy."

"Yeh cops letting their hair down." Stef grins, "Would you like a glass of wine."

"Yes please, white would be great." They walk over to the free bar, Stef orders the drinks while Lena takes in the people around her.

"Here you go." Stef handed her the glass of wine.

"FOSTER," Jake Masters another officer who Stef knew but hadn't seen for nearly two years said

"Masters," They hugged.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Jake asked.

"this is my partner Lena."

"Police partner?" Jake asked.

"No," Stef grinned. "She's my domestic partner." Lena smiled at the proudness in Stef's voice.

"Hang on you were married."

"Yes Jake and now I'm divorced and come out as gay, I'm a lesbian and this lovely woman is the woman in my life."

"Good God." Jake said.

"Not what you were expecting?" Stef she slipped her hand into Lena's. Lena tensed. She wasn't sure about being open here. But Stef was very touchy and like to be in physical contact with Lena all the time.

"Well no, you and Mike well…"

"Weren't working." Stef said, "Then I met Lena. I fell in love." Stef said proudly.

"Well you know what Stef, I'm happy for you, and it's lovely to have meet you."

"you two." Lena said.

"Better go and find the wife." Jake left them too it.

"Are you okay Babe?" Stef asked.

"Not used to be so open, not everyone is so…well you know."

"Happy with the gays." Stef laughed. Making Lena laugh.

"Yeh," Stef leant forward and kissed Lena softly.

"Do you have to do that in public?" Mike asked, suddenly beside them. Stef turned.

"Yes." Stef said, looking at her ex husband.

"I'd rather you didn't." He said. He had been very bitter since the divorce. He saw their relationship as an affair, even though they had broken up when Lena and Stef had got together.

"I don't care what you think." Stef said, Lena stepped back, Stef didn't let go of her hand, As Lena moved Mike reached out pulling her to him. Stef looked shocked.

"You stole my woman you know that," Mike said bitterly that was it. Stef reached out and slapped Mike hand away.

"Don't do this in public Mike because I will kick you fucking ass, got it."

"Oh I'm not scared of you Stef."

"You should be you just put your hands on my girlfriend. You do that again and I'll kick you ass so hard you won't be able to sit down. You need to get over the fact that we are no longer together. Get laid. Fuck around a little bit but you do not touch her. she's mine. And if you ever do what you've just done again I'll make your life hell. So step off Mike." With that Stef and Lena walked away.

"God you are hot when you go into protective mode."

"You think?" Stef grinned.

"Yeh and when we get home you'll be rewarded."

"Thank you." Stef grinned, she kissed her softly.


	53. Can we Just talk about it

Can we Just talk about it.

_Hi all, I got a rather long post from a guest on the last chapter because of how Stef treated Mike. I never meant to be stereotypical, and I can see that it does come across as one side. So I decided to write this. please enjoy_

_Keep the requests coming I am working on them promise. _

_Thanks for reading as always._

Mike looked at his wife, his ex wife and saw a completely different person. It still hurt. It hadn't been long since the divorce. She had broken his heart. All they had done for months was yell at each other and now all he wanted to do was talk. He looked at her stood in the house that Stef and her new partner had bought together. It was massive. He had no idea how a cop and a high school teacher could afford it. he sat down in the living room across from Stef, who was dressed in a simple shirt and baggy cargos, her hair up on her head. out of her face. That had been one of the biggest changes. Stef had stopped hiding behind her face.

"I just think we should talk about what's happened in the last year, without yelling at each other." Mike said slowly.

"Okay." Stef replied. Holding her mug of coffee to her chest.

"I feel like you cheated on me."

"I didn't…" Stef started.

"The first think I knew about you being gay was you coming into a coffee shop and telling me."

"We were not together Mike. We hadn't been for a long time and I hadn't done anything with Lena."

"But you'd thought about it. hadn't you?"

"Yes." Stef whispered.

"when you said there was someone else, it ripped my heart out Stef. It left me broken. I love you so much. I thought we'd be together forever, you know. You, me, Brandon and whatever other children we had. I never expected you to come out of our relationship gay."

"I was a lesbian before. When I was seventeen my dad caught me cuddling with my best friend Tess Brown. He sent me to a youth minster and I suppressed it."

"So you married me because your father tried to scare the gay out of you?" Mike asked. Stef took a deep breath. Mike needed the answers.

"No, I married you because I loved you, not the same love I should have. But it was love all the same. I wanted a 'normal' life." Stef said slowly.

"So you loved me"

"Of I did Mike. I still do in a way, you're the father of my baby. You'll always have a place in my heart." Stef took a drink, Mike looked at her. he saw how torn she was.

"You love her completely don't you?" he asked softly. Stef nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry I hurt you so much Mike. I shouldn't have tried to please everyone but me." tears slowly ran down her face. She couldn't help it.

"I love you, you know that don't you Stef, you're the only woman I have ever loved this way."

"I know." Stef took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He said. Mike looked at his former wife.

"You've given me the greatest gift Mike. You have given me Brandon. I'm so sorry that it ended the way it did."

"Me too," As he said that Lena came through the front door,

"Baby I'm home." Mike watched Stef's face change. She couldn't help it. a light in her eyes that he had never seen. He took a deep breath. He stood up. the only times he had met Lena he had managed to not say more than two words to her.

"Hi," Stef said getting up and kissing her girlfriend. Out of habit.

"Hi, Hi Mike."

"Hi Lena," He said,

"We were talking." Stef said,

"Oh I'll leave you too it."

"No," Mike said. "I want to talk to you both." Lena sat herself on the arm of Stef's chair and Stef sat back down and Mike sat back on the sofa.

"Okay," Mike watched as Stef put her arm around Lena.

"I just want to saw we're going to have to work together. It doesn't mean we are going to get on. I hurt because of what happened. But for Brandon we all need to stop fighting. He needs to get used to the fact his mom is now with a woman and that his dad doesn't live with him anymore. I still don't like you." He said to Lena. "You took my wife but for my sons sake we need to start working together."

"I agree." Lena said. "I'm sorry you feel that I took your wife. Nothing happened before she told you."

"I don't care."

"Okay." Lena said slowly. "We need to work together for Brandon."

"Good glad we agree. Right I'm gonna go and collect him from his Grandpa's as it's my weekend with him." With that Mike just left. Lena looked at Stef who looked like she was struggling.

"I see his point of view. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. but I did hurt him. more than I ever meant too. I shouldn't have let my dad get to me."

"It's too late now babe," Lena said holding her. "But baby steps are better than no steps at all."


	54. Affection

Affection.

_Hello all, thank you so much for reading. _

_I've had this request twice so I've wrote it all at once. This is Lena upset/hurt and Stef making it better. _

_Keep the requests coming. _

Stef looked up as she heard Lena slam the phone down onto the side. It was rare for her wife to get to the point of this much anger and there was only one person who usually bought it out of her. her mother. Stef took her glasses off, putting them on top of the pile of bills she was sorting through and went over to her wife. And gently rubbed her shoulders. As Lena was sat at their breakfast bar, she was now shaking with anger.

"What's up babe?"

"My mother." Lena stopped. She didn't want to say anything bad. She loved her mother but found her overbearing.

"You wanna talk about it."

"No," Lena said, getting up. she didn't want to take her anger out of Stef, so she got up and walked out of the kitchen. Stef heard her head upstairs. Stef took a deep breath. She wanted to help. She went over to the fridge and took a bottle of wine that that chilling. She opened it. took two glasses and the massive bar of chocolate she was saving for such a time. she walked upstairs. Putting the stuff down outside her room she checked on all the kids who were either doing homework or playing games before she picked everything up went into their bedroom and closed the door. She saw her wife lay on the bed her hand over her eyes, breathing deeply. She was trying to calm down Stef put the bottle and the glasses down, throwing the chocolate onto the bed. Lena looked at it and laughed. As Stef poured them both a glass of wine. Lena sat herself up and took the glass.

"Thank you."

"It's okay, talk to me." Stef said as the both too a slip of the wine.

"I feel so…well…unloved by her." Lena said softly. Stef looked at her wife. She knew the struggles she had with her mother. Stef took Lena's glass and put it onto the beside table. She put her and beside Lena's far side and looked deep into those dark brown eyes that she loved so much and showed such emotion.

"You shouldn't. you've got so much love in your life. our children love you, you mother loves you, your dad loves you. hell my mom even loves you but most of all, my love. I love you. completely and utterly and without judgement I love you completely. I will never stop loving you. even when I'm old and grey and struggling to keep up with our grandkids I'm gonna love you. you're the most important person to me Lena Adams Foster and you know what. I'm going to show you just how much I love you" Stef whispered the last sentence. Before leaning in and kissing Lena slowly. Passionately. Her hand on Lena's face and her thumb gently moving over the soft skin. Lena's hands went into Stef's hair pulling her closer. Needing to feel her as close as possible. Not wanting to let her go. Her fingers deep in her blonde hair. Loving the feeling of it. Stef moved her kisses down Lena's jaw line to her neck, keeping her hand on her face as Lena's hands found her shoulders.

"Stef." Lena whispered.

"What babe?"

"I need you to love me completely." Lena whispered softly. Stef got up and Lena watched as her wife removed her clothes. Stef stood there waiting. Lena did the same. Dropping her clothes onto the floor. Before getting back into the middle of the bed. Lena watched as Stef got back onto the bed. she opened her legs taking Stef between her legs. Stef looked into her eyes as Lena ran her hands up and down Stef's back. Stef smiled before kissing her neck again moving slowly down she took Lena's nipple into her mouth. slowly licking it. making Lena ache her back.

"Babe," she moaned softly. Stef smiled. Before moving to her other breast. Slowly licking knowing that Lena loved the attention. She slowly moved down her body. Kissing her flat stomach. licking it before she kissed her mound. She then slowly took Lena's clit into mouth. slowly sucking licking it. she felt Lena's hands in her hair. Holding her in place. Moaning. Slowly moving her hips in time with Stef's lips. Stef slowly pushed two fingers into her. slowly hitting Lena's g-shot. Her other hand reaching up and playing with Lena's nipples. Lena's hands dropped from Stef's hair and she gripped onto the sheets. Her body twisting. She felt completely loved. The pleasure running through her veins. Her hands gripping onto the sheets. She felt it building. She knew it was coming.

"Stef, oh God Babe, please." Lena tried not to cry out to loudly. Her body shaking. then it hit her. she came hard. She held her breath as it hit her. her body shaking. gasping. She let go of the sheets as Stef slowly removed her fingers. And kissed her clit. She moved back up Lena's body. Kissing as she went. She kissed Lena's lips.

"I love you completely." Stef said, looking into her. watching the pleasure that was still going through Lena's body. "You're everything to me." she kissed her again.

"I love you too Stef, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For loving me completely."

"You never have to thank me for that Lena. you're everything to me my love. I will love you forever. Now, do you want a bath?"

"Are you joining me?" Lena asked, running her fingers slowly along Stef's face.

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." They smiled at each other.


	55. Nightmare

Nightmare.

_Hello all_

_This is a one of from when Stef was shot. This is the first night in hospital with Lena. _

_All requests welcome._

_Thank you for taking the time to read._

Lena sat next to Stef's hospital bed, holding her hand. Her partner on a breathing machine, with a tube down her throat. Lena sat watching her. not wanting to take her eyes of her. she could still lose her. she slowly ran her fingers along her arm.

"The kids got home safe. Brandon has text me." She said softly, she'd taken her jacket off, her bag at her feet. Sitting on chair. She had no intention of leaving Stef. "I'm staying. You know I would. I can't believe this has happened" Lena thought back to the evening. "I should have kissed you goodbye. I should have said I love you. I can't believe our last conversation could be us rowing over getting married. I don't care about marriage. I care about you." Lena felt the tears slowly running down her face. this was not how she saw her evening finishing. She was tired but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to sit and watching Stef taking each breath. It reminded her of when they first got together and she'd watch Stef sleeping beside her. she couldn't break the connection. A nurse came in.

"are you okay Ms Adams?" The nurse said.

"Yes, thank you." Lena said, not taking her eyes of Stef. Slowly her fingers moved over Stef's arms. The nurse watched her.

"She's doing well."

"Yet she's not out of the woods yet." Lena said

"Once she has been into OR tomorrow things will get better." The nurse said as she checked both of Stef's drips.

"I hope so,"

"It will be fine. You have to believe that Ms Adams. She's a fighter I saw that in the ER."

"Yeh, she's always fighting." Lena smiled. Looking at her blonde lover.

"How long have you been together?" the nurse asked as she carried on her checks.

"ten years, ten years ago she walked into my life and changed it forever." Lena smiled.

"She keeps your handful?"

"Oh yeh. Her smart mouth gets her in trouble. She's remarkable. Makes me laugh a lot." Lena looked at her.

"She will be making you laugh in no time."

"Yeh, I hope so. " Lena said,

"I'll be back in a couple of hours okay?"

"Yes thank you" With that the woman left.

"I love you Stef. I thought my life had fallen apart when Mike said you'd be shot. You mean so much to be. I felt like my world had stopped. I looked at our kids and all I could think about was you. my woman, my life. you're everything to me. you're going to make this. you're going to wake up. I want to hear your voice. I want to listen to your stories. I want to kiss you, make love to you. be with you. God I love you babe." Lena said slowly, before resting her head against Stef's shoulder. Closing her eyes. Slowly going to sleep.


	56. How Could this happen

How could this Happen?

_Hi all_

_This is a request by Bowcorn, I had just opened a new doc when your email came in so started writing hope you like it_

_Keep the requests coming (and please remember that I don't watch the new episodes at the same time as everyone else. I'm usual a day or two behind due to being the UK so please no spoilers.) _

_Thank you_

There had been a shooting. In the car park of the school and the bullet had hit Lena who was trying to save kids. A number of other people had been shot as well but Stef didn't care about them. She cared about the fact that Lena had been shot. Stef ran into the ER in full uniform rushing towards the desk

"Please" Stef said.

"How can I help you officer?"

"My name is Stef Adams Foster. My wife is here. Please."

"Her name please." The woman said looking at the office who looked so scared.

"Lena Adams Foster," Stef said slowly. Taking deep breaths.

"give me five minutes I'll get the doctor."

"Thank you." Stef said moving back. she started pacing. She couldn't keep still. She'd never expected this to happen. a doctor walked towards her.

"Mrs Adams Foster?"

"Yes." Stef said. Looking at Stef. "How is she?"

"She's doing well. the bullet hit her fight breast, going in at the side no internal damage. She's in a great deal of pain and but she's awake and breathing.

"Can I see her please."

"Sure come this way. We'll be keeping her in tonight. But she should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you." Stef said, before walking into the room where Lena lay on her side, she was covered in a bandage. A drip in her arm. Stef walked over and looked into the eyes of the woman she loves more than anything. Her body shaking.

"Hey love," Stef said, sitting on the chair beside her. she took Lena's hand.

"Hey." Lena managed.

"How you feeling?"

"So sore, my breast got a whole in it."

"Never mind, I'll still love you" Lena laughed

"Ahh no laughing." Lena said. Stef reached out and touched her face.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"You didn't do it babe, I was protecting the kids."

"I know that love, you were doing your job. But you got a bullet in you for it."

"They've removed it."

"Have they?"

"Yeh. Stef I could have died." Lena said slowly, tears running down her face. Stef slowly pushed them away.

"I know, but you know what you didn't. you're here. I'm here. The kids are at home. I'm here for you."

"In your sexy uniform." Lena smiled. Stef grinned.

"Yeh." Stef leant forward and kissed her wife.

"I love you,"

"I love you too." Stef said. "I've never been so worried since it happened."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't' need to be sorry. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Stef."

"Mmm"

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Stef took Lena's hand as she closed her eyes. Stef knowing that she wouldn't leave her wife's side. Watching her sleep.


	57. The Phone Call

The Phone Call

_Hey all_

_Thank you to the guest who asked for this one._

_I've now seen last night episodes so All requests welcome._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

Stef lay on the bed. she'd managed to get the twins and Brandon to bed on her own. she didn't know how her and Lena did this. she hated having to do it alone. Lena had gone to LA for a teachers conference. The phone rang and Stef reached over

"Hello." She said not checking the caller ID.

"Hi babe." Lena's soft voice came down line and Stef smiled.

"Hey baby how are things going?" Stef asked.

"they are going okay." Lena said "I miss you and the kids."

"We miss you too. bath and bedtime was very hard without you."

"aww Babe," Lena grinned. Stef could hear the smile in her voice.

"Where are you?" Stef asked.

"In my hotel room, wishing I was at home."

"You'll back tomorrow." Stef said.

"I know, I'm naked Stef."

"What?" Stef couldn't believe her partners words.

"I'm lay her naked thinking of you." Stef was shocked.

"Are you…erm….wet?" Stef whispered the word wet. She was still finding talking about sex hard, even three years into their relationship.

"Of course I am Stef, I'm think of you completely naked and you know what that does to me."

"I do know."

"Close the bedroom door and get naked please."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to enjoy each other. Please babe, let's do this." Lena smiled. Down the phone

"One moment." Stef put the phone down onto the bed and did as her partner asked. she lay back on the bed totally naked. "Back."

"Are you wet babe?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Stef admitted.

"Rub your clit. I am." Slowly Stef did as Lena asked. relaxing. She heard Lena's breath. She knew she was doing it too. they were both doing it. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, you're amazing."

"Oh I know Stef," She laughed. "Slip two fingers inside," Stef did as Lena asked, she couldn't believe this was happening. "I want us to come together. Think it's me. think that it is me deep inside you Stef, loving you, fucking you. enjoying you. making you scream. Come for me Stef, come for me. come with me." Together they moaned coming at the same time.

"When you…get home tomorrow." Stef said slowly. "I'm going fuck you, then make love to you."

"I can't wait babe." Lena laughed.

"I love you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms tomorrow."

"I love you too Stef, so much." They walked for another five minutes before saying goodnight. Stef lay there satisfied. She decided to have a shower and put her PJs on knowing she wouldn't sleep well tonight. But tomorrow she was going to sleep well, after what she was planning for Lena.


	58. Talk To Me

Talk to me.

_Hi All_

_This is a one off based on a scene in 01x18 if you've not seen it please don't read. _

_Keep the requests coming. I'm trying to think about what to write about what happens on the sofa. That kissin scene is still making happy. _

_Thank you for reading as always._

Stef walked into the house to get changed. She was still pissed at Lena. she couldn't believe that she still wasn't talking to her openly. She new she'd used sarcasm earlier in Lena's office but it was the only thing she could think off. She hated that she was keeping things from her. this baby was suppose to be theirs. A life they were going to bring into the world. a baby they were raise together from birth. From the moment it was conceived it would be theirs but right now, at this very moment it felt like ti was all Lena's. not theirs. She walked into the house and went upstairs. She'd had a text saying they had to go to Jesus wresting match as he would be wresting. She took her gun off and opened the safe as she was unloading the gun Lena walked in and closed the door. Stef looked at her as she put her clip away and before putting the gun back into his harness before putting it back into the safe. She closed the door but didn't' speak to Lena.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?" Stef said as she took her belt off and put it onto the shelve. She took her police badge off putting it into the bedside draw. Before slowly undoing her shirt.

"Not telling you that Timothy has offered us his sperm." Lena said sitting on the bed and watching as Stef took her shirt off she walked back over to the closet taking out a black shirt, her cream blazer and jeans. As she sat down and removed her shoes.

"you have a go at me when I forget to say things out loud. Babe you've basically decided who the father of our baby is going to be without even talking to me." Stef said evening as she carried on getting changed. Once she was in her shirt and jeans she went into the bath room and started to take her hair out of the bun she wore for work.

"I just think Timothy would be a good idea."

"I get that Lena," Stef snapped. She'd had enough. "But maybe you should listen to me, or even talk to me."

"I'm sorry." Lena said slowly. "I'm just getting caught up."

"I know you are. But you need to remember this is going to be our child, not just your child. We're in this together. We're married. You're my wife. We're a team. We've been a team for ten years. We've always been in this together. I'd walk to the end of the world for you." Stef said, "But right now I feel like I'm on my own. I feel so far out of the loop right now. I love you Lena. but it hurts when you don't tell me things."

"I'm sorry," Lena walked over to Stef and put her arms around her. holding her close. They hugged.

"I know I need to start talking to you again."

"We're in this together. please don't forget I'm going to be our babies other parent. I'm going to be with through morning sickness, rage, hormones, labour and holding you and our baby when it arrives. It's going to be me getting little sleep and being vomited on. I'm going to be changing diapers. Not Timothy or any other donor." Lena looked at Stef smiling.

"You know what, I couldn't think of anything I want more. You with me every step of the way. I love you so much." They kissed.

"Right we better get the kids together, we've gotta go and support our son." Stef said, smiling. Lena smiled.

"yeh, come on," Lena reached out her hand and Stef took it. leaving the room together to gather the children.


	59. A Step Too close

A Step too close.

_Hi all_

_This is just a little short, came to me when I was watching 01x18. _

_Please enjoy and keep the requests coming _

_Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. _

Lena sat in the living room with Timothy, Stef had text to say she was running late after arresting someone two minutes before the end of her shift. Lena looked at Timothy

"So what is all this about?" He asked, sitting next to Lena on the sofa, a glass of wine in his hand that Lena had given him.

"Stef and I want to talk to you about being our donor." Lena said slowly.

"Ahh, so you're taking me up on the offer."

"Well it depends what Stef says."

"Why?"

"We have some concerns."

"Which you wanna talk to me about." Timothy said, smiling. "Is it because I fancy you." He said.

"What?" Lena looked shocked. Moving slightly away.

"You must know that I like you."

"And you know, I'm gay and married."

"I know." He said. "I'm not going to do anything about it."

"Okay." Just as she was about to speak again the front door opened and Stef walked in, in full uniform. Lena got up and walked over to her.

"Hey baby." Stef said.

"Hey babe, Timothy is here."

"Okay, I'll just go and lock my gun up."

"Okay." Stef went upstairs. Lena looked looed at Timothy. "I'll be two minutes."

"right." He said. Watching as Lena followed her wife. Lena walked into their bedroom as Stef was removing her t-shirt and putting on another shirt.

"You okay?" Stef asked.

"Don't lose it."

"About what?" Stef said she changed into her baggy blue cargos.

"Timothy has just admitted he fancies me."

"he's not the only one." Stef said at once.

"You're not bothered."

"Yes I am but you know what Lena I trust you, and last time I checked you're a lesbian. I'd be more worried if he was Mikes girlfriend coming onto you." she smiled. Before kissing Lena. "Shall we go and give him hell."

"Play nice Stef."

"Sure." They went down stairs and Stef sat in her arm chair looking at Timothy. As Lena sat on the arm of the chair.

"Do you want a glass of wine babe?" Lena asked.

"No thanks." Stef said looking at Timothy. "First thing I would like to say is that you can look at her but you touch her and I will not be responsible for my actions." Timothy looked at her and nodded. "But apart from that friends."

"She told you then?" Timothy said.

"Yeh, we're that kinda couple." Stef said as he hand went onto Lena's leg, who linked her fingers into Stef's

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"We'd like to use you as our donor." Lena said

"However I want you to sign a donor contract." Stef said.

"What kind of contract?" Timothy asked looking at the couple.

"You'll basically sign away your parental rights." Stef said slowly. "You'll have no say in how the child is raised."

"So basically it will be just your and Lena's child."

"Yes." Stef said.

"I can agree to that." Timothy said.

"good, our lawyer will be in contact with you." Stef said, before getting up. Timothy knew he was being dismissed he had managed to get on the wrong side of Stef. Stef went into the kitchen while Lena saw him out. Lena walked into the kitchen to see Stef getting stuff ready for dinner.

"You scared him."

"Good." Stef said. "You my love are mine."

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's" Lena said pulling Stef in for a kiss. "I love you."

"good because I love you too"

"What we having for dinner?"

"I was gonna put the grill on and do steak."

"You know how to treat your woman." Lena grinned.

"Yeh and we've got five growing kids who need it too."

"Sweet talker." Lena grinned. Stef kissed her as the front door opened and their peace was shattered and the kids all appeared, laughing. Stef smiled. Enjoying her kids chatter. She took a deep breath and went outside to start the grill.


	60. Left Out

Left out

_Hey all_

_This is a short asked for by a guest, there is not much I can do with the scene but this is what I came up with. _

_Requests still welcome. _

_Thank you for reading._

As the door closed behind Callie Stef looked a the floor.

"This is why I wanna go with an anonymous donor." She spoke softly. Lena looked at her before shifting on her seat

"Well, what if Timothy would agree to be anonymous. There are contacts…"

"we don't even know if Timothy is interested." Stef said looking at her wife, Lena suddenly couldn't make eye contact with her wife and Stef knew at once there was more to this. "Or do we?" She sounded completely lost. How could this be happening? Lena wasn't talking to her again.

"He erm he mentioned it. after that dinner." Stef nodded. She felt completely gutted.

"Well that's great. tell you what why don't you give me a ring when the baby's born and I'll swing by the hospital and pick you up? unless you already have a ride" she tapped Lena lap and got up.

"Honey." Stef moved to leave.

"I have to get to work."

"Stef Please." Stef stopped holding onto the door handle.

"What?" She said, looking back at Lena.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You should, we're supposed to be in this together."

"We are." Lena said getting up, she stood looking into her wife's eyes.

"It doesn't feel like it." Stef said softly. "I know it's your body. But we're married. We've been together for ten years. Never and I mean this Lena I've never felt so left out in my life." Stef said slowly.

"I've never meant to babe. I don't want you to feel left out. You're going to be this baby's other mother."

"You need to talk to me." Stef said. "I want us to have this baby, we're having it together."

"Will you think about Timothy?" she asked. Stef looked at her

"Yes, but I'm not saying that means I'm going to say yes." Lena nodded.

"How did I land on my feet with you Officer Adams Foster." Stef smiled she couldn't help.

"I duno but maybe because no one else will put up with you." Stef grinned.

"I thought it was because you loved me."

"Oh there is that" Stef kissed her cheek. "Right I've really gotta get to work, I'll see you at home."

"We are going to the wresting?"

"Well we have to support our son. But I'll need to get changed."

"I'll see you at home then." Stef kissed her goodbye and left. Still not completely happy. But knowing that things were going to improve.


	61. a hospital visit

A hospital visit

_Hi all, sorry for not updating sooner. Been a busy week at work, as I work for an airline. _

_Thank you so much for reading. This isn't a request just a random moment_

_Please keep requests coming. _

_Thank you and enjoy _

Lena walked into the hospital room where Stef lay, an oxygen tube up her nose. Lena was just glad that she didn't have a tube down her throat. Stef's eyes closed and she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Lena had had a chat with the nurse and knew that Stef had had a bad night. She was in pain from the wound in her side. Lena sat on the stool beside Stef's bed, taking her hand into hers and kissing it. before gently rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Slowly Stef opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Lena.

"Hey," She said slowly.

"Hey," Lena reached over and kissed her. before sitting back down.

"How did you sleep?" Stef asked.

"Not great, not the same when you're not beside me."

"I missed you too."

"Well at least you didn't have Mariana in your bed." Lena smiled.

"She just needed her Mama." Stef said, yawning.

"Yeh, and I needed my partner." Lena said slowly. Stef looked across at her.

"I'm right here." Stef reached up pushing Lena's hair out of her face.

"Babe," a tear ran down Lena face. "When Mike called me I thought…"

"What?" Stef said, holding her hand not wanting to let go.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Right now I'm in too much pain to do so." Lena smiled.

"You're smart mouth Stef."

"I know love." Stef grinned. "I love you,"

"I love you too. I just want you to come home."

"Well give it a couple of days and I should be allowed to come home."

"You think?"

"I'm healing." Stef said.

"But you're in pain and if you try and tell me you are not Foster I know you are lying the doctor told me."

"Yes but that's to be expected I've been shot."

"Please don't remind me." Lena said. Looking down at Stef's hand. Stef linked their fingers together.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry to put you through this."

"I hate that you've got a gun. I hate that you're a cop but you know what I love you more."

"Wow that's some speech."

"I know. But it's true."

"I wanna come home. I want to be with you and our kids."

"It's best that you stay here Stef, just until the doctor says you can leave."

"Okay," Stef lay back her eyes closing. Lena looked at her, glad that she still had her and that everything was going to be okay.


	62. A Parents Love

A parents love.

_Hi all_

_This is loosely based on the conversation I had with my mum when I came out. Some of what Sharon says are my mums words. _

_Please enjoy_

_Requests still welcome_

_Thank you for reading as always. _

Sharon watched her daughter, who was playing with her mug. A habit she had got from her father. Something that always made Sharon away that something was up with Stef. She knew she was having problems.

"What is it love?" Sharon asked, looking at her only the child. The complete joy in her life. since she had left Frank the only things they had in common now where their daughter and their amazing grandson.

"Nothing mom." Stef said dismissively playing with her mug.

"Don't lie to me Stephanie Marie Foster. I know something is wrong with you." Stef looked up at her mom and smile. Glad that she'd come to visit.

"I duno how to tell you mom."

"tell me what?" Sharon said, reaching out and taking her daughters hand mainly to stop her playing with mug. Sharon took in her daughter. She knew her marriage to Mike was falling apart and she knew that her daughter had lost some of the spark she'd had when she was a teenager. Sharon thought back to that time and thought perhaps she should have done more for her. but it was too late now.

"I've meet someone." Stef said softly.

"As in another man." Sharon asked. hopeful. She didn't like Mike's drinking or the fact that he took Stef for granted.

"No mom, erm." Stef looked down at their hands. she didn't want to say it. she'd only said it to Mike but now she needed to say it to her mom. "I'm gay." She barely whispered her voice was so low. "I'm a lesbian." This time it was a whisper. Her mother realised her hand and Stef wanted to cry and she did a single tear running down her face. she felt Sharon's hand under her chin and lifting her head.

"Finally admitting that is hard I know sweetheart but you know what it doesn't change a darn thing. You're my daughter. You're my little girl. why the tears?"

"Dad…" Stef stopped and wiped the tears away. "Dad won't like this, I've fallen madly in love with a woman who I can't live without." Stef said with passion. Sharon smiled.

"Wow," Sharon said.

"What?"

"You've never spoke like that about anyone apart from Brandon. that passion in your voice is completely new. She must be very special."

"She is mom, she's perfect. she's amazing. I look at her and I go weak. I want to be with her. she makes me laugh, smile wow she's just well…" Stef stopped. Sharon smiled.

"I don't love you any less because you love a woman."

"I'm gay mom."

"I know, I've known since Tess. I know you father sent you to see a minster. I shouldn't have let him. he will understand in time love."

"I hope so." Stef said, taking a drink of her now cold coffee. She put it to one side.

"What's her name?" Sharon asked.

"Lena Adams, and she's an assistance vice principle and she's studying for her PhD in Child Studies."

"Wow you know a lot about her."

"We've been for coffee, got to know each other. Erm. Mom I told Mike I want a divorce"

"That's a good thing love. If you don't love him the way he should be loved you're best to be out of there. So you can start again. have you spoken to Lena."

"Not yet. I want to tell you and dad and then tell Lena how I feel."

"That's good. I'll go with you to your dad if you want?"

"Would you?" Stef said, needing her mother's support right now. knowing how hard it was going to be.

"Always. I love you Stef, no matter what. You being gay, straight. Bi whatever. It wouldn't matter to me as long as you are happy. You're my daughter and I love you completely." Stef got up and hugged her mother, crying softly. Glad that she had at least one of her parents on her side.


	63. It's Final

It's final.

_Hi all_

_Thank you for reading as always_

_Requests still welcome_

_This story contains sexual content. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef looked at the paperwork her lawyer had given her. it was final. She was divorced. She took a deep breath. But she still felt like crying. after months, it was over. She took her phone out and checked the time. knowing that Lena would be back at her apartment. Brandon was at her mother's. so she took a deep breath. She drove to Lena's. parking behind Lena's car. She got out. Gripping the papers and her wallet. She locked the car and hit the buzzer for Lena's apartment.

"Hello?" Lena's voice came over the intercom.

"It's me love please can I came in."

"Sure." The door buzzed opened and Stef walked up the three flights of stairs to Lena's apartment. She smiled when she saw the door open and Lena was leaning on the door. Looking at her.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Stef didn't answer. She simply walked up to her and kissed her. slowly and passionately. Lena pulled her into the apartment and slammed the door shut. When Stef pulled away Lena looked deep into her eyes. "Again what do I owe this pleasure babe?" Lena said rubbing Stef's back gently.

"I'm divorced." Stef said slowly.

"fully?"

"Yeh." She moved back and passed the paperwork over to Lena. Lena looked over it before kissing her again. pushing her against the wall. Kissing her passionately.

"You're mine now Stef Foster, you know that."

"Yours." Stef looking into Lena's eyes her hand on her face.

"I love you babe." Lena said, looking at her. her hands on her hips.

"I love you too."

"Come in" Lena broke away. taking Stef's hand. They walked into the living room. Sitting together. Stef put her things onto the coffee table. Looking at Lena.

"How do you feel?" Lena asked.

"I wanted to cry. That's strange. I shouldn't."

"It's the end of your seven year marriage Stef. You're going to feel sad."

"I know. But at the same time. I'm happy."

"You can talk to me you know."

"I know." She took Lena's hand and started playing with her fingers. "I'm happy because we're free to be together. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Lena was watching Stef play with her fingers.

"This is our start, our full start."

"Yes." Lena smiled. Looking at Stef's face. she reached out with her free hand pushing Stef's hair behind her ear. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love a glass of wine but I need to call my mom first."

"I'll get the wine you can use my phone to call your mom."

"thanks." Lena got up, passing her the phone. Stef dialled her mom's number.

"Hello." Sharon said.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweets you okay?"

"I'm official divorced." She said slowly.

"Where are you?"

"With Lena. how is Brandon?"

"He is fine, do you want me to keep him tonight?"

"Would you mind?" Stef smiled.

"Stef, spend the evening with your girlfriend. You in work tomorrow?"

"No, I'm off for four days now."

"Good. So you can spend time with B tomorrow."

"Thanks mom."

"Pleasure. Behave."

"I'll try love you."  
"I love you too Stef." With that they said goodbye. Lena walked in with the wine.

"How is your mom?" She asked. they hadn't meet yet.

"Good, she's going to keep Brandon for me. so…I can either…" Stef stopped going red. Their relationship was still so new and she didn't want to over step the mark. Lena put the wine onto the coffee table and pulled Stef to standing and into her arms. She kissed her slowly. Her hands going to Stef's ass. A part of her body she loved.

"You can stay. I want you here. Just us." Lena smiled.

"So slumber party?"

"Mmmm naked pillow fight?" Lena grinned. She couldn't help it. Stef bought this side of her out.

"I'd rather not have a pillow fight."

"But you don't mind being naked."

"with you." Lena laughed. Before kissing Stef again. both getting lost in the kiss. Lena lay Stef onto the floor. Opening her jeans. Slipping her hand down and rubbing her clit. Stef's hips moving with Lena's fingers. Lena slipped two fingers deep into her. kissing her passionate. Stef's hands lost in her hair. She moaned into the kiss and Lena knew she was close. Suddenly she came. Hard. Holding onto Lena. Lena smiled, looking down at her.

"I love you today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"I love you too." Stef said, her eyes closing. She lay there, catching her breath. Loving that Lena was so close and that she was her future.


	64. A reunion

A reunion.

_Hello all_

_This is story that I got an idea for. _

_I hope you enjoy it_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read. _

We walked together towards the hotel where the school reunion is being held. I didn't want to come but Lena decided that we had too. I put my arm around her, holding her close, I feel her arm go around me. I love this closeness. It's not often she does this. she doesn't like physical connect in public places we don't usually go to. Tonight she is wearing a lovely long black dress. With her heels. She looks amazing. I'm so proud she's my wife. I'm wearing a shirt, vest and tight fitting jeans. With my favourite boots. A pair that Lena had bought me years ago. We walk into the hotel and head to the room. As I walked up I smiled seeing a woman in the hotel uniform watching us.

"Hello, are you here for the reunion."

"Yeh, I'm Stephanie Adams Foster."

"Ahh yes. and guest." The woman said.

"My wife,"

"Okay, " the woman ticked a box and let us in. I walked slowly now holding my wife's hand.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked, looking at her smiling.

"Yeh, come on lets go to the bar and then you can see if you know anyone." I grinned. I didn't want to be here. The only person I wanted to remember from high school was Tess and to be honest I'd not seen her in years. Since my dad had caught us on the sofa. Not doing anything but cuddling. We walked over the bar and I ordered us wine while Lena looked around. As I paid I knew someone was at the side of the me. I turned oh my God It's Tess. She's a pale woman with laughter lines. Her brown hair tired back. but those eyes I knew them at once.

"Tess." I said smiling.

"Stef, wow how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I said grinning. I knew Lena was next to me but suddenly I'm looking at the first woman I'd ever liked.

"I'm great so you here with your husband?" Tess said, my face must have shown my shock.

"Erm no." I said, "I'm here with my wife."

"Wife what you came out?" Tess said slowly. She looked as shocked as I felt.

"Yeh I've been out for about 11 years." I said. Turning and reaching out for Lena's hand I pulled her to me. "Erm Lena this is Tess, Tess this is my wife Lena."

"Hi." Lena said reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Hi, wow got yourself a catch there Stef."

"thanks." I smiled, "So erm, are you here with anyone?"

"Yeh my husband, finally got someone to babysit the kids." She said, she must think we don't have children.

"Wow you're married with kids?" I said. Smiling.

"Yeh I've got two boys. I married Ricky when I went to college." She said smiling. I could see she was happy. That was good. I wanted her to be happy.

"So, erm how long have you two been together?" She asked. I turned to pay the bar man and Lena answered.

"nearly 11 years, been married a year next week." Lena said with such pride.

"wow so Stef came out to be with you?" Tess asked.

"Sort of." Lena grinned as I passed her the wine. "Thanks honey."

"Lena was not the reason, she just gave me the courage to do so." I smiled. "I just met the right person."

"You look very happy." Tess smiled. "So erm do you guys have kids?" She asked.

"Yes, five." I said.

"What?" Tess looked completely shocked and I couldn't help but smile. It was the same look she'd had when I'd put my arm around her all those years ago.

"Yeh, I'll explain." I laughed as Lena put her hand onto my shoulder, in a gesture that I knew was her way of saying she's mine, stand down lady. "I've got a biological son, Brandon with my ex husband, we foster adopted twins, Mariana and Jesus about eight years ago and then a year and a half ago we fostered Callie and Jude and we've just finished the formal adoption process for them."

"Wow that's a lot of kids. How old are they?"

"Brandon is seventeen." Lena said, "the twins are sixteen, Callie is nearly seventeen and Jude is thirteen. "

"Wow you must have your hands full, mine are eleven and nine and I'm already overwhelmed."

"We do our best." I smiled. Lena is now rubbing my shoulder.

"So erm, what do you do? I've not seen you since well, you know."

"Yeh I know." I said sadly. "I'm a police office."

"Ahh you followed your dad into service."

"Yeh, and Lena is a vice principle."

"wow, I'm a teacher."

"Where?" Lena asked.

"San Diego central High. What about you?"

"Anchor Beach Charter School."

"Wow impressive."

"Yeh I've been there since 1999." Lena said, I put my arm around her. "What is your subject?"

"Drama." Lena smiled. "Yours."

"When I taught it was Math."

"Oh Stef and I were terrible in Math, we used to sit at the back throwing things at each other."

"No you threw things and got me in trouble." I said in mock shock. We both started laughing. Lena took a drink of her wine.

"I never got you into trouble you were always getting me into trouble."

"You're such a liar." I laughed as a tail man walked towards us. he is tail, dark haired and well built and looked like he was wearing a very expensive suit.

"You okay babe?" he asked putting his arms around Tess and it hit me. Tess was married to the guy all the girls feel over themselves to be with when we were at school.

"Wow Richard Black." I said.

"Stef how are you?"

"I'm good," We grinned but I could see the coldness in his eyes. Not that I care. Lena is still beside me. "How are you"

"I'm good, and who is this lovely lady with you." is he flirting with my wife? The look on his face tells me he is. I look at Lena who isn't impressed.

"She's my wife." I said grinning.

"Wife? Oh you're gay." Richard black had always been horrible and it looked like things hadn't changed.

"Yes, problem." I said.

"No," He put his hands up "Not at all." I put my arm around Lena. she pulled me closer. I looked at my first real crush and the man she'd ended up with.

"Stef, sorry." Tess said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." I said. Rubbing Lena's hip. I looked around and realised I had nothing in common with these people.

"Can I give you my number I'd like to see you again?" She asked. I looked at Lena who smiled, I don't carry a purse so she opens it and passes her card to me and a pen. I put my cell on to it. I hand it to her.

"That's mine and Lena's numbers."

"Thanks." She smiled as I watched Richard put his arm around her. I smiled.

"Right we're going now." I said. Lena smiled.

"It was great to see you Stef and lovely to meet you Lena." Tess said.

"You too." Lena said grinning, before I took her hand

"Goodbye." I said. As we walked out. Slowly. Lena gently playing with my fingers.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just seen the first woman you had feeling for?" Lena asked.

"Yes but I've left with the woman I'm in love with."

"I love you." Lena grinned as they left the hotel. Heading to get the car.

"Do you think she will call?" I asked.

"Perhaps. We should invite her to dinner. But not the husband. He is…well creepy."

"He was at school as well." I replied smiling. Before opening the car door for my wife. Glad that I'd ended up with her. no matter what path I took to get to her I made it and she's the only person I want to be with.


	65. Midnight snack

Midnight Snack.

_Hi All_

_Thanks for reading as normal_

_Just a random one off. _

_Please keep the requests coming, for the person who asked for one about getting Lena pregnant there is chapter called 'let's make a baby' _

_Thank you and enjoy _

Stef rolled over and reached out. The bed beside her was cold. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark. She clicked the light. Seeing the door was open. She got up and walked bare foot downstairs. She pushed her hair back. seeing the kitchen light on. She walked in and smiled. Her sixth month pregnant wife was sat at the kitchen table making a snack. She walked in. taking in her wife. She looked so good pregnant. Stef went and sat in her seat next to Lena.

"What are you doing?" Stef asked. watching her wife.

"I'm getting a snack."

"It's 12.20 am babe." Stef said.

"Tell that to the baby I'm carrying." Stef got up and pulled Lena's PJ shirt up exposing her pregnant stomach and said

"It's 12.20am bud what do you think you're doing we're supposed to be sleeping." With that the baby kicked the same way it always did when Stef spoke to Lena's stomach they both smiled. "You kicking me, how rude? I love you but you have to let Mama sleep, otherwise it's me that gets yelled at." She kissed Lena's stomach before pulling her top down. "Like the rest of our children our newest member is not listening to me." Stef smiled. Lena laughed.

"Well the baby has joined the rest of us then." Lena laughed as she put her sandwich together.

"True." Stef gets up and opens the fridge and gets the bottle of OJ out. Looking at her wife. "Would you like some juice."

"Please." Stef got them both glasses and watched as Lena made her a sandwich before plating everyone up.

"let's take this to bed come on." Stef said taking the drinks they both went up stairs. Both getting into bed and Stef put the bed into the sitting position and the sat close eating the sandwiches.

"This is fun." Lena said. Looking at Stef who was almost on her side of the bed.

"It's nice." Stef said. "You okay?"

"Yeh, just hungry all the time."

"Well you are eating healthy enough."

"I'm doing what the doctor told me." Lena said putting her empty plate on the bedside table. "babe."

"Mmm" Stef managed as she finished her sandwich. Putting the plate on her side of the bed. before looking at Lena.

"I love you." Stef smiled. Before kissing her.

"I love you too." she rubbed Lena's stomach as the baby kicked yet again. "Oh I love you as well, don't wanna leave you out now do we." Stef said to Lena's stomach. Lena grinned.

"this baby only kicks and moves about like crazy when you are close do you know that Mrs Adams Foster."

"It's because I'm completely awesome." Stef said grinning.

"What? did I ask you to blow your own trumpet?" Lena said looking at her wife seriously.

"No but if I don't know one else will." It was then that Lena cracked and started laughing.

"Only you Stef."

"Bet you're glad there is only one of me." Stef said as eh kissed Lena's cheek.

"Yes, but I think the world is also thankful." The both started laughing. "God I love you Stef."

"I love you too." She said saying, holding her close.

"I'm sleepy now."

"Come on." They curled up together and soon Lena was sleeping in Stef's arms. Loving the fact this woman was hers.


	66. A dinner party

A Dinner Party.

_Hi All_

_This was a request I got after I wrote A reunion. So please enjoy_

_Gabby, I've not got many requests at present. I'm not writing any violent story lines. I've had a couple where please have asked about violence again Lena and rape. These issue can't be tackled in one offs. However I do have a couple of requests about the sofa scene in 01x18 which I will write. _

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Please enjoy_

_Thank you reading._

Stef came of the kitchen and headed to the door. Tess had phoned her and they had arranged for them to have dinner. Stef knew she was bring Richard with her. Lena had decided to cook a three course meal with the help of Stef. Stef opened the door and smiled.

"Hi come in." She said stepping out of the way, taking in Tess in a short dress that showed her chest off. She was dressing to thrill Stef thought. Richard was in a shirt, vest and jeans.

"Hi," Tess said taking in Stef who was wearing a tight fitting shirt and tight fitting jeans.

"Come in," Stef showed them into the sitting room as dinner wasn't quite ready.

"Nice house." Richard said. "You two must be doing well for yourselves." He handed her a bottle of red wine.

"thank you," Stef said not taking in the comment about how well they were doing. She didn't want to admit they are mortgage free because Lena's parents had paid for the house. Lena came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hi, dinner will be ready shortly." Stef smiled at her wife, who was wearing a stylish dress, unlike Tess's.

"Thank you. you have a lovely home." Tess said as she walked over to the piano where there was a recent photo of Stef, Lena and all five of the kids. She looked at it. it had been taken at a day out recently and they all looked so happy Tess took it in. Richard looked at his wife.

"Where are the kids?" Richard asked.

"Jesus is training, Mariana and Callie have gone to the movies. Jude is at his best mates and Brandon has gone to see his dad." Lena said as Stef watched Tess. Looking at their family. Lena rubbed Stef's shoulder. "Why don't we move into the dinning room and I'll get the starters." Lena said, Stef smiled. Showing them into the room. She sat them on the far side of the table before taking the seat beside the head of the table.

"Ahh so you don't sit at the head of the table." Richard said, Tess gave him an evil look. Stef simply smiled.

"Oh I don't pretend to be the head of this family. Lena is that, so I'm not going to take her seat." Stef said grinning as Lena bought in the salmon starter. Before taking her seat. She looked around.

"So Richard what do you do?" Lena asked as everyone started eating.

"I'm a banker."

"Ahh," Lena said, as Stef looked down at her meal.

"I believe you are a vice principle."

"Yes, I am." Lena said, Stef smiled looking up to find Tess watching her.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"It's hard work but it's worth it."

"Do your kids go to your school?" Tess asked.

"Yeh, all five are there." Stef said smiling. Richard looked around the room.

"This place must have cost a lot." He said, Tess looked at him. Lena simply smiled.

"We got a good deal on it." She said, as they eat.

"Who does the cooking?" He asked.

"What is your problem?" Stef said suddenly she could tell he was unhappy about something.

"I don't have a problem."

"Yeh you do, so I'd rather we got it out in the open. You see the thing is my wife here." She pointed at Lena "Is very open which means we have to be open."

"I…" he stopped when he looked at Tess.

"I would rather he spoke Tess to be honest." Stef said, as she poured wine for everyone.

"I would rather he didn't." Tess said. "You shouldn't be rude."

"They want me to be honest." He said looking at his wife. Stef could see something she remembered. He loves her more than she loves him.

"Well I don't I know what you're gonna say." Tess said

"What that they are dikes because I think they already know that?" Richard said, Lena tensed.

"We would prefer it if you didn't use that term. Lesbian is fine." Lena said. Stef reach over taking her wife's hand and slowly rubbing her wedding band.

"Oh Lesbian is fine. Did you know that your wife was caught cuddling on the couch with my wife 20 years ago." He was jealous. Both Stef and Lena saw it. it flashed before his eyes.

"We weren't doing anything." Tess said, "Stef was just holding me."

"I know." Lena said. "Stef told me when we first got together. I'm the only woman Stef has been with if that's what's bothering you Richard." Lena slowly linked her fingers into Stef's.

"Oh and you believe that all they did was cuddle."

"I told you, that's all we did. I was confused. I'm sure Stef was too. she was sent to a minster and I never saw much of her after that." Tess said.

"all we did was cuddle." Stef said. "my dad caught us."

"And if he hadn't." Richard bit out.

"But he did." Stef said. "There are no if, buts or maybes with this. he caught us. he went crazy, he yelled at me. sent me to a minster who told me being gay was a sin. I hid for another ten years before I meet Lena. I married a man because he got me pregnant and I had to be blind drunk to let that happen." Stef took a deep breath she was shaking. Lena pulled her hand closer, making Stef move closer to her. Stef moved her chair so she was.

"You left your husband for a woman." Richard said.

"Please Ricky stop." Tess said but Stef could see she wasn't pleading with him very hard. He wanted to make her life hell and was about too.

"No Mike and I were separated when Lena and I meet. I told him I wanted a divorce before I got with Lena, not that I have to explain myself to you." Stef said getting up.

"No but you have to explain yourself to God." Stef took a deep breath

"Why should I explain myself to God?" Stef couldn't believe this was happening.

"As your minster told you 20 years ago being gay in a sin."

"I don't care." Stef said, looking at the man her friend had married.

"You should you're going to burn in hell."

"You don't know me." Stef said, her hands gripping the back of her chair. "You have no idea who I am. I'm married. I've been loyal and true for the last 11 years to my wife. I have bought a child into the world and we've taken in another four. I've opened my heart to love kids that need that love. I protect and service my community and you know what I put my life on the line every day for people like you. I watch my wife look at me with worry in her eyes every day, when I put on my police uniform and strap on my gun. I see that she worries. I see that she's hurting because she's seen me laying in a hospital bed after I was shot by a junky. Everyday I put my life at risk to ensure that you can live in your little perfect world. all you do is go to the bank every day. If you get robbed I'm one of those cops who turns up to help. If you are beaten up I'll catch the guy that did it because that's what I do. But my personal life is my personal life. I love, respect and care for my wife, which from what I've seen you don't. Tess is a good person. You don't deserve her. I don't deserve Lena. she puts up so much being me. my smart mouth, my quick temper, my cursing which she sates. But I love her. love is love Richard. It doesn't matter who you have it with as long as you have it in your life. I am happy with my life and if god wants to send me to hell then so be it but you know what. I'm doing what I know makes me happy. I've got the family I've always wanted and the woman who makes my heart beat that little bit faster when I see her. even 11 years on. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave because just to be honest I don't want you in my house. because this house is a respectful one and you've been nothing but disrespectful. So please leave." Stef watched as both Tess and Richard got up wordless leaving. They'd only had the starter and all hell had broken lose. As the front door closed Stef put her head down. Lena walked over and took her in her arms holding her close.

"You are remarkable you know, I you do deserve me." Lena said as Stef turned holding her.

"I was just really rude to our guests."

"Who were rude to us. well he was"

"I get the feeling we won't hear from them again." Stef said, before kissing Lena softly on the mouth.

"You never know, but we do have chicken in honey and mustard source with salad to eat plus chocolate cheese cake."

"My idea of heaven." Stef smiled before kissing her wife again. "And look we have two bottles of wine. And I've got the best company."

"Who?" Lena asked smiling. Stef laughed. She loved the playful side to her wife.

"You, and you know it. come on I'm so hungry."

"And later you can have a reward." Lena whispered before heading to get their mains. Stef smiled, sitting back down. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text from Tess it simply read 'sorry'


	67. That Bond

That bond.

_Hi all_

_This was asked for by a guest, who's requests did come through thanks for making it_

_Requests still welcome. _

_Thank you for reading._

Stef held onto Lena's hand as she started to push again. Stef's other arm was around the top of Lena's head making she felt save. Lena looked at her.

"I can't do it babe, please." Stef looked into the eyes of her wife. The strongest person she knew and she could see that she was falling a part. She'd been in labour for well of 12 hours now and she was starting to give up.

"Love, you are doing great," she looked at the midwife who smiled. Stef had been the biggest support. Mainly because she knew what Lena was going through. "You're nearly there. Our baby is nearly with us. you can do this."

"Ahhhh," Lena yelled as she pushed. It took another twenty minutes but soon the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby, Lena lay her head back crying herself as Stef held her. she looked over. They hadn't found out the gender of their baby and now s could see it. she wanted to cry. Stef slowly let go of Lena as the midwife bought the baby to her. What Stef didn't know is Lena had asked that Stef be the first person to hold the baby.

"Congratulations on your daughter." Stef took the infant in her arms and the tears filled her eyes. She couldn't help it. in her arms was her and Lena's daughter, who had the same mocha skin and wild hair as her mother, who was currently seeing the world for the first time. Stef looked over and Lena who was smiling.

"We got another daughter." Stef said grinning.

"What's she like?" Lena asked, she was so tired and knew she had to deliver the after birth yet.

"She's like you perfect." Stef whispered as she put their new born daughter into her wife's arms. Lena looked down at her and smiled.

"Sorry Mrs Adams Foster but we need to do the after birth" The midwife said. Lena smiled before passing their new daughter to her wife.

Stef sat in the private room that Dana and Stuart had paid for. Lena sleeping. In her arms was the baby, the baby she'd been so unsure about. The baby that Lena had wanted so badly that she would have done anything for her. now she was here. Stef had fallen in love all over again. this time with their sixth child.

"Hey little one. I love you." Stef said slowly. Her little perfect daughter. A baby that Lena and her were going to love and care for. She'd never thought about having a baby with Lena but now she was here. It all changed. "You look just like your mama. You've got her lips and cute nose and you're going to have her mass of hair too." Stef said quietly. Just enjoying the fact that this child was theirs. "Plus she's the best mama in the world. I hope you've got her kind heart as well."

"Is this a private conversation or can I join?" Lena asked. looking at them both. Stef smiled, getting up and gently placing their daughter into her wife's arms.

"I dressed her." Stef grinned.

"I can see that, all in pink."

"That's the outfit that Mariana picked out if it was a girl."

"Well she's a girl okay," Lena smiled, looking at her as their daughter moved her head towards Lena's breasts. Lena slowly opened her grown and bra and within seconds their daughter had latched on. "Oh God wow."

"How does it feel?"

"Odd,"

"I didn't last at it." Stef admitted watching Lena.

"I'll do my best." Stef smiled, watching them. She took out her phone and took a few snaps. "We need to name her." Lena said, watching her.

"We do." Stef sat down on the bed putting her arm around Lena. who leant into her. Just as their daughter was finishing her first ever feed the door opened and in came five rather excited teenagers who had only been told that the baby had arrived. Nothing else.

"Hey you guys." Lena said, as the boys all tired not to look as she put her breast away and Stef took the baby.

"It's a girl." Mariana said at once. Smiling when she saw the outfit.

"She's a girl." Stef said smiling as she winded the baby. Who burped loudly making all the boys laugh."

"Wow she's so cute." Jude said, looking at her as Stef passed her back to Lena.

"Thank you, how are you guys?" Lena asked.

"We're fine." Callie answered as everyone nodded.

"How are you Mama?" Jude asked,

"I'm fine bud. Just sore. We should be coming home tomorrow." Lena said.

"You named her yet?" Mariana asked.

"Give them a change, she's only just arrived." Jesus said grinning. He looked like a rather proud big brother.

"Yeh well most people decide before the baby arrives." Mariana said.

"You may not have noticed but our moms are not most people." Jesus replied. Making everyone laugh.

"glad you think so," Stef said "And no Mariana we've not named her yet."

"When's Gram gonna be here?" Brandon asked.

"Next couple of hours. Mama going into labour early was slightly unexpected." Stef said, looking at her wife who smiled.

"Not my fault." Lena said, she wanted to meet everyone. She must have been bored." Lena smiled, looking down at her sleeping baby. She gently ran her finger along her face. Mariana walked over to the bed and looked down at the newest member of the family.

"Hey little lady you are so lucky. You know why? You've been born into so much love. To moms who will do anything for their kids and to brothers and sisters who already love you. you've done better than almost all of us because you're gonna be raised surround by love and never know what it's like not to be wanted. because you're very wanted by all of us. you've got Mama, who let's face it keeps everything together. you've got mom who will make comments you're not suppose to hear. and you've got five brothers and sisters to teach you how to get in and out of trouble but most of all. you've got love. Our love. Because as mama would say DNA doesn't make a family. Love does and we're all proof of that." Lena and Stef both felt tears running down their faces when they heard Mariana's words. Looking around they weren't the only ones. Stef hugged Mariana. As the others gathered around the bed to say hello. Lena felt the love of her family around her knowing that this was perfect.

"We love you all so much." Lena said.

"We know Mama." Jude said, grinning. "she's so cute."

"Like you bud." Stef said hugging him from behind, making everyone laugh.

"We need to name her." Brandon said. " She can't around being known as baby Adams Foster." Lena smiled.

"You make a good point B." Stef said. "but Mama and I haven't really talked about baby names."

"Well we did but they were all for boys." Lena admitted.

"Why?" Mariana asked.

"Because your mom thought it was a boy." Lena laughed.

"Oh blame me. love." Stef said as she kissed Jude's forehead. Soon names were being thrown around and Stef and Lena looked very confused. Looking down at their daughter who slept through the whole thing.

"Good thing she's a deep sleeper." Stef said as she sat next to Lena while the kids went on and on about names.

"She's going to have to be with this lot." Lena said.

"So what do you want to name her?" Stef asked.

"Honestly."

"Yes." Stef said rubbing her wife's shoulder and looking down at the baby in her arms, while the rest of her kids argued over names.

"I really don't know."

"Look at her. this is what I did with B. look at her and the name will come to you." Lena looked down at their daughter smiling at the little girl who opened those big brown eyes and looked around.

"Kari Marie Adams Foster." Lena said softly. Stef smiled.

"Kari, that suits her but why my middle name?"

"Because she should have a bit of you." Lena grinned. She looked up the kids who were suddenly silent.

"Kari?" Mariana said.

"Yes Kari." Lena smiled. She smiled as all the kids smiled and Lena slowly kissed the top of their new born daughters head.


	68. Passion

Passion.

_Hello all_

_If you have not seen 01x20 then please do not read as slight spoiler rewrite on their bedroom scene does contain sex_

_Thank you reading _

_Keep the requests coming. _

Lena smiled as she saw Stef pulling herself up Jesus bar while Jesus looked on. Stef looked so hot. In her PJs showing her strong arms. Which Lena loved to rub. She heard Stef jump down and walked into the bedroom while shouting she loved Jesus.

"What were you doing?" Lena asked, grinning and Stef knew she'd seen her.

"I was showing our son that I am not unfit or old." Stef grinned as she started to throw the pillows off their massive bed onto the floor.

"So basically you where showing off weren't you?" Lena asked as she got into bed and watched Stef remove her bracelets.

"Perhaps. Why don't you like my guns?" Stef said flexing her arms. Showing them off. Lena smiled before reaching over and moving her fingers along the muscle. Stef looked at her wife. Who smiled. Since they had gotten the new bed they rarely cuddled at night and they slept apart as they rarely spelt at the same angle. Stef watched as Lena's fingers moved along her arm.

"I love every bit of you and you know that"

"I do." Stef said slowly watching as Lena moved closer.

"I love you completely."

"Are we gonna be intermit?" Stef grinned. Lena smiled.

"Most people say I love you too."

"Oh I love you too babe. Are we gonna be intermit?" Stef laughed.

"Yes." Lena whispered as she moved forward, slowly kissing Stef's lips. Stef's hand went to Lena's face her thumb moving over her face. pulling her into her. as Lena's hands pulled Stef closer. Stef moved laying Lena across the bed. as they kissed passionately. Lena's fingers getting lost in Stef's blonde locked. Her knee bent as Stef moved her hand from her face and down Lena's body onto her hip. Pushing up the shirt she was wearing. Lena broke the kiss to gasp as Stef's fingers slowly ran along her stomach. Stef smiled before opening Lena's shirt. She smiled Lena's naked breasts.

"Don't' just grin at them Stef." Lena said Stef smiled before kissing her wife's breasts. Lena's hands pulling up Stef's t-shirt. Stef moved so she could remove it. grinning. She pulled Lena's pants down and her own. both naked on bed.

"You know you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Stef said, looking at her. Lena grinned before pulling Stef down into a kiss. Their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Both slipping two fingers into the other. Both moving together. gasps, moans and kissing filled the room as they made love slowly. Stef looked into Lena's eyes. Deep into them as they came together. both gasping. Stef rested her forehead again Lena's smiling as they both removed their fingers.

"I love you," Stef whispered.

"I love you," Before they kissed slowly.

"fancy a cuddle"

"With you always." They moved and got into the sheets, Lena cuddling up to her wife. Stef kissed the top of her head three times before they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	69. Anger

Anger

_Hi all_

_I don't like Dani, that's all I'm gonna say. Please enjoy_

_Requests still welcome the one request I have at the moment I'm trying to think of the plot twits you want. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

Stef stood at the sink washing the last of the dirty plates from dinner. She had offered to do it because she needed to think. Her mind was racing. It had been a long day. Listening to Brandon confessing to what he had done over the last few weeks had ripped her heart out. She'd been quite at dinner. The fact that her son, had done something as stupid as what he had been doing, hurt her completely. She hadn't even told Lena yet what was going on. She didn't know how to tell her. how to explain that the 'golden boy' had fallen. She wanted Brandon back at the house. back in the home. Back with his family. Back where she could keep an eye on him. he wasn't doing any better at Mikes and Mike's girlfriend had been covering for him. there was a knock on the door. Stef dried her hands as Lena opened the door. Stef walked into the hall and looked at Mike stood with Brandon who had his bag with him and Dani stood with them

"What's going on?" Stef asked putting her hands onto her hips.

"I've come home." Brandon said, not looking back at his dad or his dad's girlfriend.

"Right you need to go and ask Jesus to go back to his room."

"Okay mom." He didn't touch her he simply walked up their stairs. Stef watching him go before looking at the woman her former husband was now dating.

"Out of all Mike's crack pot girlfriends you are the worst." Stef said walking into the family room

"How dare you?" Dani said following. Lena went to stand next to her wife, while Mike didn't really know what to do. He was angry at her but he didn't think now was the time to raise that.

"How dare I what?" Stef said, her hands on her hips, looking at the woman who had covered for her son.

"I tried to help."

"Help you call what you did help, you've filled my son's head with shit." Stef said.

"Honey." Lena said rubbing her shoulder, hating that she was cursing.

"Well if you were a better parent…" Dani stopped as Stef moved forward. Lena gripped her wife's hand. Pulling her back.

"How am I a bad parent?" Stef asked. her fingers interlocking with Lena's. needing to feel her wife close.

"Your son went from being an only child to having to share you with Lena and the twins and then you've done it again with Callie and Jude." Dani said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't mean to be rude." Lena said softly. "But if Stef and I had had children together Brandon would not have been an only child. Mariana and Jesus are our children. Soon Callie and Jude will be too. that does not make us bad parents. We've opened out hearts and house to children who needed a home. Stef has treated all our children the same including Brandon."

"You are biases." Dani said bitterly.

"Don't speak to her like that. Not in our house." Stef stepped forward letting go of Lena's hand. "Do you have kids?"

"No,"

"Well then do not pass judgement on our parenting skills between the three of us we've been doing good for nearly 17 years."

"You call doing good, what you're son has got up to recently. He even kissed his foster sister."

"Have you thought that was not our fault." Mike said slowly. "We can't control our children's actions. Stef is a good mom. She cares deeply for all five children in her care. Why are you attacking her?" Stef looked at Mike. Smiling that he was on their side.

"You are blinded by her. you're still in love with her." Dani said bitterly.

"are you jealous of my ex wife." Mike said. "Because last time I checked she left me for a woman who she's now married to. I love Stef because she's the mother of my son but I'm no longer in love with her. I learnt a long time ago I would never get her back."

"This family is crazy." Dani said bitterly.

"You we are." Everyone looked up to find all five kids standing in the hall looking at everyone in the family room. It was Jesus who spoke. "But you know what non of us would be anywhere else. Yeh there is not enough hot water and we fight and meals are crazy but you know what?"

"What?" Dani said taking in the five teenagers.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else. We've got the best moms who make sure we're find. They are there when we need them. They talk to us. they have time for us. you know nothing about this family." Jesus said.

"You're just bitter." Brandon spoke. "who is still drinking?"

"What?" Mike said. Dani just glared at Brandon.

"I saw her in a bar, which I know I shouldn't have been in, we were checking out that the fake IDs works. She was drinking. She told me not to tell you. but you know what' I'm telling. You're being horrible to my moms. I love Lena like another mom, I love my mom and dad as well."

"You're just saying that now." Dani said

"No, we're suppose to be a family. Callie and Jude need a family and mom and Mama are the people to give them that. I think you should leave now." Brandon said.

"Really." Dani said not moving.

"Yeh I have to agree." Lena said moving to Stef. "We'd like you to leave and if possible don't come back." She walked around Dani and opened the front door and looked at the woman who stormed out. Mike followed looking angry. Stef looked at her kids before they all gathered around and before she knew it she was wrapped in a massive family hug.

"Where is my hug?" Lena asked walking into the room. She was gripped by the hand by Jude and pulled in. All seven of them having a massive hug.


	70. Hurt

Hurt

_Hello all_

_Thank you for taking the time to read. I'm glad you all enjoy these one offs I can't believe I'm up to 70. _

_Requests still welcome. _

_Thank you for reading_

Stef walked to the end of the garden. She needed the air, to be away from everyone in the house. her house was buzzing with her police officers and her father's friends from poker and church. Even his minster was there. Stef rubbed her arms. She needed to be along. Slow tears ran down her face as she stood in the shade of the trees just wanting to be alone. She heard the footsteps behind her but didn't' turn.

"Hey darlin'." Her mother's voice. Her mother was now stood beside her.

"Hey." Stef whispered.

"You okay?"

"I hurt mom, the last thing I said to him was basic take the car and stick it where the sun don't shine." Stef said, Sharon put her arm around her daughter.

"He loved you darlin' he just found your sexuality hard to deal with."

"I know that mom." Stef bit out as pushed the tears around from her eyes.

"I know it hurts darlin'. He was your father. You two were so close when you were a kid."

"I remember spending time with him. I remember watching sports. Enjoying my time with him. just sitting with him. then he caught me with Tess and everything changed."

"He never really spoke to me about that."

"Well sending me to a minster didn't help. It just made me hide. I got drunk, got pregnant and broke Mike's heart because of his actions. If I'd been free to be gay this wouldn't have happened."

"And you wouldn't have Brandon. or the twins or Callie or Jude or Lena. because everything happens for a reason. 10 years ago you've been out and happy. Lena was the woman for you it doesn't matter how you finally got to her. you father was wrong to spend you to the minster."

"I know." Stef said. She looked at her mother. Before hugging her. "God mom I just wanted to talk to him." Stef said as she started to cry. Sharon held onto her daughter as she finally broke down. Sharon had been waiting all day for this. she looked over her shoulder and saw Lena standing watching them she signal for her to come over. But she didn't let go of Stef's shaking body as Lena walked over. Sharon pulled away slowly and put her hands on Stef's face.

"You're wife is behind you darlin'" Sharon simply turned Stef and she almost fell into Lena's open arms. Lena held onto her. holding her close. Her hand on the back of Stef's neck, her other on her back. holding her close. Stef was now crying hard. Lena held onto her as Sharon left them to make sure that no one came out.

"I'm here for you babe." Lena said softly as she kissed her check. Stef was holding onto her.

"I need you so bad." Stef managed as she cried.

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

"I hurt." Stef admitted. Lena just held her.

"I know babe, I know I'm right here. Your family is right here." Stef pulled back looking into her wife's eyes her arms around her. she reached up pushing Lena's hair out of her face slowly and passionately she kissed Lena.

"I love you." Stef said softly.

"I love you too. " Lena replied as she watched Stef pulled herself together. Lena then took her hand and they slowly walked towards the house. where the minster stood.

"Hi, Stef. I just wanted to see you before I left." Stef didn't know what to say. She wasn't letting go of Lena's hand, Lena stood close to her wife, knowing this was the man who had told her being gay was sin. "Your father was very important to me. I'm sorry for your loss. You have a lovely home and a lovely family."

"Thank you." Stef managed before he left. Lena pulled her close.

"Do you want a beer?" Lena asked.

"Yeh. For once I could really do with one."

"Come on then lets get you one."

"Thank you, I love you so much."

"I love you too Stef. Come on babe." Together they walked into the house.


	71. thruth

Truth.

_Hi All thanks for reading this a request from GlykaLove erm as the scene has not aired I've just gone with the flow. Hope it's okay. please enjoy_

_Requests still welcome._

_Thanks for reading. _

Lena sat at the kitchen table and looked at her wife. She decided that it was time to say what she needed to say. That thought that had been rattling around in her head for so long. since the comments had started. The same comments that Stef had said when they were getting ready for the wedding. she took a deep breath.

"Stef, if you don't want me to have a baby you need to say now." Stef looked at her wife as the words came out shocked. She really didn't know how to react.

"I want a baby, I'm not sure about Timothy…" She stopped. Took a deep breath. "I want my wife back."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked looking at her wife as Stef held onto the kitchen table. Stef looked down before looking back up. she was shaking.

"I want to cuddle up to you, I want to have a conversation that doesn't included our kids or you have a baby." Stef admitted. "I want us to have a baby, I'm scared. Okay. I feel like this is pulling us away from each other. The other night in bed you weren't listening to me. you just dismissed me." suddenly all the truths were coming out.

"I didn't know. Why haven't you been talking to me."

"Because you wouldn't have listened. I know you love. You've got these thoughts into your head. I wanted an anonymous donor, you wanted Timothy. Every time I said something you bought Timothy back into the conversation. I didn't even care what kind of donor we got."

"I'm sorry." Lena said, looking at her wife and finally seeing the pain in her eyes.

"You don't want to listen to me but you don't want to talk to me either." Stef said, "Recently nearly everything I have said has been dismissed. I didn't know if you were going to listen to me. the other night for example, when we were in bed and I just wanted you to lay with me. cuddle with me. you shot me down." She stopped she had too. Lena got up and took her wife in her arms.

"I'm so sorry babe." She held onto Stef.

"I just want my wife back, the loving, kind person who I feel madly in love with. Who I love so much. I don't want to lose you." Stef said softly.

"I'm right here. I love you so much babe." Lena kissed her. "We used to be so good at talking to each other."

"Yeh before hell broke lose."

"I wouldn't call our kids Hell."

"No, but we need to make more time for us."

"I agree."

"I love you Lena. you're my world."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You can stop staying that now." Stef said. Before running her hand along Lena's shoulder as the kids all came through the front door. Stef let go of her wife, knowing that this conversation was not over.


	72. Smitten

Smitten

_Hello All thank you for reading,_

_This is a request from bellstar01 Hope this is okay for you. please can you keep the requests coming they are coming me writing._

_Please enjoy. _

Stef walked into the house in full uniform it had been a long day. As she closed the front door her three year old son came running at her. he was the mirror image of Lena. he had a massive of hair and her mocha skin. He is wearing baggy jeans and a Padres t-shirt.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYY" He said jumping in her arms. Lucky Stef managed to put her bag down next to the table before her three years old jumped into her arms.

"Hey little buddy."

"Mommy love you." He said rubbing his nose against hers. it was their little thing. She'd been doing it since the day he was born. He had fallen completely in love with this baby when she'd seen the ultrasound photo. Lena had included her so much the second time they had decided to try.

"I love you too, have you been good today?" she said, as she walked back into the kitchen were the rest of her kids where doing their homework and Lena was cooking. Stef walked around kissing each of her babies. "Hey babies." Everyone said hey back as Stef kissed Lena and their son giggled.

"I good today wasn't I Mama?"

"You were." Lena said smiling at him. Stef put him down and hugged her wife as he ran to his toys in the kitchen nook. Stef watched him smiling.

"Hey you," Stef said, kissing her again.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm good, why don't you go and get changed before Charlie wants you to play with him."

"Good plan." She smiled before Stef walked upstairs. Locking her gun up as she was getting changed her heard the tiny footsteps of her son. Knowing he was heading to her room. He ran in and stopped as Stef pulled on her jeans.

"Mommy I thought you go." He said,

"Where did you think I'd gone love?" she asked as she changed her shirt.

"I thought you runned away."

"Like I do every morning."

"Yeh." Stef smiled. Her three year old son was convinced that she ran away every morning when she went to work.

"Well I was just changing."

"Mama is making pasta." He said, sticking his fingers into her mouth.

"Charlie love take your fingers out of your mouth please." He did as his mother ask

"Will you play Lego with me."

"I will." Stef said as she tucked her shirt into jeans and did up her belt. Before taking her son's hand. She had a very strong bond with him and when she was home he wouldn't leave her alone. Lena loved it. as the twins were getting ready to go off to college soon it would just be them and Jude. Callie and Brandon had both gone to college. They walked down stairs and into the kitchen, Jesus and Mariana had left the table leaving Lena helping Jude. Charlie went to his Lego as Stef filled her blue cup and filled it with coffee. She kissed and hugged Jude who smiled.

"How are you?"

"Good Mom, just trying to do my Math."

"Good."

"MOMMY PLAY."

"No yelling please Charlie." Lena said, "Otherwise time out."

"Sorry Mama." He said looking sweet. Stef walked over to him and picked him up flying him around making him giggle.

"Stef don't." Lena said, smiling at the happy sound of their son laughing.

"What?" She said as she put Charlie back on his feet, he pulled her hand and before she knew it she was sat on the floor playing with him. as Lena made dinner. They were building a Lego city in the nook which had been going on since his third birthday when everyone had bought him Lego City items. It was his time with Stef. Sat between her crossed legs a they built stuff together. Lena looked over and grinned. She always loved this side of her wife. Enjoying the time she spent with Charlie. He was currently building a car, with a little help from Stef. Who let him sit and build and helped when he asked.

"Do you want me to set the table Mom?" Jude asked

"Please bud." Lena said. She said grinning.

"Need a hand?" Stef said from where she was sitting on the floor.

"No babe, you stay there. Love you both."

"I love you." Stef said.

"Love my mom's" Charlie said while still building.


	73. Private Times

Private Time

_Hey all _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_This is a request from bellstar01. I'm glad you all like Charlie. I'm thinking of writing him Stef and Lena their own story. Full story that is. _

_Keep the requests coming._

_Thank you and Enjoy. _

Stef pulled the SUV into the hotel parking lot. Lena looked up.

"This is too much babe."

"we're not paying love." Stef said.

"Who is?"

"guess?"

"My mom and Dad."

"Yeh they wanted us to have some 'alone' time." Stef made the quotation marks in the air. "I think they wanted the alone time with our six angels." Stef smiled. She looked over at Lena, seven months ago she'd given birth to their son Charlie. They'd both fallen more in love however this was their first date since before he was born.

"I have a feeling they wanted some time with Charlie."

"Yeh, I think so too." Stef smiled before jumping out. Tonight she's wearing a tight fitting shirt, jeans and a blazer. She looked good. Lena was wearing a blazer, flowing top and a skirt. She looked stunning. Stef walked around to the trunk and got their overnight bag out as Lena got out gripping her purse. She locked the car, took Lena's hand and they walked together into the hotel.

"Wow." Lena said, this place was amazing. it was a four star place and it looked amazing. Stef walked over to the desk. A young man looked back at her and smiled.

"Hello Welcome. How can I help you?" He asked,

"Adams Foster we've got a room booked." Stef said, he typed into the computer.

"Ahh you're in the Blue Suite."

"What?" Stef said looking back at Lena. who just grinned knowing her parents would have done something for them.

"You're in the blue Suite. I believe it's yourself and your wife, if you'd like to follow Cameron he will take you up."

"Thank you." Stef said as a young man stepped forward and took their bag. Stef reached out taking Lena's hand. They followed the young man to their suite, he left them with a menu explaining that Lena's father had paid for anything they wanted. Lena looked around the room, walking over to the baloney that looked over the sea. She stood taking in the clean sea air as Stef came up behind her. passing her a glass of wine and standing beside her. both of them looking out at the endless ocean.

"This is amazing."

"Your dad seriously wanted us to have some alone time." Stef said, smiling. Stef looked at Lena. she looked relaxed. Her hair up on the top of her head. Stef reached out and slowly ran her fingers along her jaw line, Lena looked at her. Stef was smiling. She slowly moved forward and kissed her lips softly. Lena smiled into the kiss. Kissing her wife again. Stef took her by her free hand and led her into the large sitting room. They sat together on the sofa. Lena started playing with Stef's hair. As Stef kicked her shoes off.

"I want to enjoy our alone time." Lena said as she slowly drank her wine.

"I want that too." Stef grinned, looking down at Lena's amazing cleavage which hadn't changed since she'd given birth to Charlie.

"I'm just…well…" Lena stopped her fingers slowly playing with Stef's blonde locks. Stef put her wine down onto the coffee table and looked at her wife.

"What love? Please talk to me."

"What if you don't want me?" Lena asked, looking down at her hands.

"Have I made you feel like I don't want you." Stef asked, her hand going to her wife's face so that Lena couldn't look down. Stef wanted her to look at her. Lena looked up.

"No, babe, you've been so loving. I love you. it's just…well…"

"It's just us here babe," Stef smiled. Lena looked deep into her wife's eyes. Eyes she'd spent years getting lost into.

"I'm not the same as I was before I had Charlie."

"No, you're boobs are being, but that's about it."

"I've got a scar…"

"Where he came into the world. I know I was there remember. Lena listen to me love please."

"Okay." Lena said nodding.

"I've seen you in the shower, in your stuff for the gym and getting dressed. you're sexier than ever. I love you. you're sexy, kind, you've got lovely hair, sexy boobs and…" Stef whispered into her ear. "a pussy I love to eat, that I've not been able to do for eight months. Please let me." Lena was blushing something that only Stef could do to her. she got up and took Stef's hand picking up the bottle of wine as Stef got both glasses. They went into the bedroom. Stef put the glasses down and removed her blazer, throwing it onto the chair as Lena sat on the edge of the bed. looking at her wife. Stef walked over, taking Lena's face into her hands and kissing her slowly. Passionately. Lena started to pull Stef's shirt out of her jeans. Her hands finding Stef's soft back. she gently ran her fingers along Stef pulled away, looking into each other eyes. Resting their foreheads together. Lena's fingers moved around and started to undo Stef's shirt. Stef let her smiling. Once the shirt was open Stef pushed Lena's blazer off. She gently pulled her up and undressed her wife. Laying her onto the bed. Lena was trying to cover Stef watched her as she stripped before laying on the bed beside Lena. she ran her fingers along Lena's C-section scar. They gently kissed. Stef slowly ran his fingers down and gently rubbed Lena's clit. They didn't break the kiss as Stef slipped two fingers into her wife. Gently and slowly she made love to her. holding onto her. Lena pulled away from the kiss gasping for ear. Needing to feel it. slowly they moved together. Lena holding onto Stef. Looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you" Stef whispered as Lena came. Holding onto Stef's hair. Her body shaking. Stef pulled out of her slowly. Looking at her grinning.

"I love…you too babe." Lena said, her breaths coming in gasps. Stef kissed her forehead.

"Would you like a bath?"

"I'd love one, how big is the tub."

"I duno love. I've not seen it yet." Stef grinned.

"Why not? In every hotel room we've ever stayed in Stef you explored, found all the free stuff and pocketed most of it by now." Lena said, "You're slacking."

"Me. I've just made love to my wife, made sure she feels amazing. if you'd rather I'd have searched the hotel room then I'm sorry." Stef said, rolling over and seeing there were free towel robes. She put one on. "What you think?"

"Nice. Now please check out the tub. Is it big enough for two." Lena said, looking at her wife, grinning as Stef threw the other robe at her.

"I'm guessing in a suite this side the tub is gonna be massive and we could fit us and all six of our kids in." Stef laughed.

"That's not what I wanna do Stef, I want so share a bath with you."

"I'm sure that can be arrange once I've found all the free stuff." She winked at her wife. Making Lena grin at her. a reaction she had every single time. Stef moved into the bathroom before yelping in happiness at all the free stuff as Lena followed her laughing that her wife was really just a child inside.


	74. Green Eyed Monster

Green Eyed Monster.

_Hello All,_

_I can't find the person who requested this. but I hope you enjoy it._

_I'm doing some requests today. Please enjoy and keep the requests coming I can work on them on my days off. _

_Thanks for reading as always. _

Lena looked out of the window of the new house that her parents had helped them buy now that Stef was fully divorced. They had moved in the month before. Now she's standing at the window watching Stef and Mike talking, a year after their relationship started Mike was finally coming to terms with the fact that his former wife was a lesbian and now living with a woman. Lena watched as Stef and Mike started laughing and she touched his arm. It hit her like a punch to the stomach. she'd never felt this jealous before. She watched as they talked, laughing and joking with six year old Brandon. she didn't want to watch but she couldn't help it. soon she saw Brandon kiss his mom and give her a massive hug before going with his father. Stef came up the steps. Opening the door. Lena moved away from the window but she knew she couldn't hide the way she felt. Stef closed the door and smiled at Lena, she loved their weekends alone. Stef took in her girlfriend she saw at once something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Stef asked slowly walked towards Lena, putting her hands onto her slim hips.

"It's silly." Lena said, looking down. she didn't want to look Stef in the eyes. Stef gently placed her fingers under Lena's chin and slowly made her look at her. smiling softly at her. she slowly ran her thump along her jaw line.

"Talk to me babe." Stef asked softly. It was the first time she had seen Lena like this and it scared her slightly.

"I'm jealous." Lena whispered. her voice barely coming out.

"Of What or who?" Stef asked, looking deep into her girlfriends eyes, her hand still on her face. Lena gently put her hands onto Stef's hips.

"Mike." Lena said after a moment of silence.

"Why baby?" Stef asked, she couldn't understand how Lena could be jealous. Lena took a deep breath, her body shaking slightly.

"Because you still seem to be so close to him."

"He's B's father love. Its best I get on with him. easier for us and easier for B. why would you be so jealous?" Stef asked again.

"You'll think it's silly." Lena said pulling away. She crossed her arms.

"Please talk to me." Stef said. "You're always so open. I need to you to now love."

"Because of the way you laugh with him okay. the way you are so relaxed with him. he is your ex husband, I know you need to get on with him. I know that but I just can't cope with the feelings I got in my stomach when you were talking to him. it was like a knot. It hurts. You're my lover, my woman…." She stopped hearing the words coming out of her. she looked down. Stef walked over to Lena taking her back into her arms.

"I'm your lover, I'm your partner, I'm yours. I want to be yours. I don't want to be with anyone else. Why would I? have you looked in the mirror Lena you are so sexy. I love you so much. I wouldn't want anyone else. Plus I'm gay. I will always love Mike because he gave me Brandon but you are the only woman I want. You're my woman. you're my best friend. I love you so much. Please remember that." Stef smiled. Lena kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Lena said,

"I'll let you off this once." Stef smiled. Before kissing Lena again. Lena takes Stef's hand.

"Come on you, lets go out,"

"Where?" Stef asked,

"Beach."

"Okay, I love you Lena."

"I love you too Stef, so much." They kissed one last time before they got ready for the their weekend together.


	75. Another Night

Another night.

_Hey all For everyone who wanted me to write a scene from 01x20…here it is. _

_Please enjoy. _

_Keep the requests coming please. Thank you for taking the time to read. _

Stef and Lena had got into bed talking about the fact that Wyatt was back and that Callie seemed to be happy about it. as that conversation faded out Lena pressed the button on the remote, however her side of the bed did not move it was Stef's side that went up.

"Honey…that's…my…"

"Oh I'm sorry." Lena said, Stef didn't look impressed. She reached over for the remote on her bedside table and they swapped. Stef pressed the button to lower her bed as Lena pressed to bring her side up.

"Hey, do you think for one night we can sleep on a level playing field. It's just I'd love to see you beautiful face and not the mattress." Stef said as she patted the mattress. Lena pulled a pile of baby books off her bedside table.

"I've just got all these baby books to read honey."

"it's no that complicated you know. They eat, they cry the poop. That' pretty much all you need to know." Stef said with a slight laugh in her voice. She took a deep breath. "I know we can't afford a new mattress but what if we can sell this one? We could do that"

"No, I think it's illegal to sell a used mattress." Lena said thinking.

"No it's illegal to cut tags of pillows." Stef said,

"Why is that?"

"I don't know." Stef said. "Look I hate the crack between the two of us, we barely cuddle anyone. Hello over there." Stef said, as her hand reached round to Lena's side of the bed.

"I think we should keep it. it will be great when I'm pregnant. Can adjust the position and be more comfortable." Lena dismissively said.

"Yeh your right." Stef said with her arm resting on her forehead. She was giving up on the argument. "someday we will be intimate again, it's fine, it's fine."

"Honey we were intimate last week when we inseminated." Lena said,

"There was nothing intimate about that." Stef said, then stopped when she realised what she had said. Stef rolled onto her side when she saw the look on Lena's face. "I'm sorry…" as she rolled over fully her knee hit the remote turning on the massage button. She got angry at that point and took the battery's out throwing them and the remote onto the bedside table. Lena watched her. before Stef looked at her again. Lena put the books to one side. She pushed the button to make her bed flight and rolled onto her side she was looking at Stef. "I shouldn't have said that.

"No." Lena said, Stef reached out taking her wife's hand. "We were making our baby Stef how is that not intimate."

"It didn't feel it. I know I made love to you babe. But it was so clinical." Stef said, moving her body so she was closer to her wife. "Sometimes all I wanna do is cuddle with you. if we're sleeping on different levels I can't do that." Lena moved and snuggled up to her wife. Stef lay onto her back, put her arm around her wife, holding her closer. Lena's arm going over her wife's stomach and her head onto her shoulder. She had to admit this felt wonderful. They both breathed in. Stef's hand slowly running up and down Lena's back and softly moving along her arm. Lena found herself relaxing. For the first time in weeks. She closed her eyes.

"This feels so good." Lena whispered.

"Because its been so long since we did this." Stef said before kissing her wife's forehead, three times. Holding her close. "I'm sorry for my smart mouth."

"It's one of the reasons I love you babe." Lena grinned. Looking at her wife, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't have that smart mouth. just wish you'd engage your brain before opening your mouth." Lena said, Stef smiled.

"I do try love."

"I know you do." Slowly Lena closed her eyes, Stef's fingers still slowly moving over her arm and back. her breathing slowly become even and Stef grinned as her wife slept in her arms for the first time in months. She loved this feelings. She didn't want to let her go. She slowly closed her eyes. Holding her close. Never wanting to let her go. Wanting to wake up with her wife in her arms, knowing that she was totally surrounded by their love. Slowly Stef drifted off to sleep.


	76. We All Need A Cuddle

We all need a cuddle

_Hi all, this is two requests rolled into one. Hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming because I do love writing them. _

_Enjoy. _

Lena was trying not to show that she was in pain. She was just trying to get on with cooking dinner. She had pains in her stomach, she had been warned by the doctor that this would happen during the early stages of the pregnancy. She ran her fingers along her stomach. she leant against the counter. She didn't hear the back door open. She didn't hear Stef's soft footsteps across the floor. She filched when Stef's arms came around her.

"Baby." Stef's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I'm fine Stef, I am." Stef moved her hand down to where Lena's hand was moving very slowly over her stomach. she put her hand over Lena's.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes," Lena suddenly whispered.

"Right come on and sit down." Stef took her and let her sit in the kitchen nook as it was the closet and most comfortable place. Stef held her as Lena sat there trying not to cry. The doctor had explained that she may be get some pain as some women did. But she hadn't expected it. Stef took her in her arms and held her.

"I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about love," Stef said holding her. rubbing her arms making sure she felt save.

"I was just trying to make dinner,"

"Hey," Stef made Lena look at her. "You can't help being in pain. When you're okay, I'll get changed and I'll make dinner."

"That's not fair Stef you've been at work all day."

"So have you babe."

"I'm not chasing criminals." Lena said Stef smiled.

"Nah, only I get to wear the hot uniform." She joked. Lena smild.

"I'll never get to wear it."

"It's not a good look you know love." Stef said.

"It's a sexy look have you looked at yourself."

"Yes love and it's not good." Stef laughing. She was trying to make Lena forget about the pain.

"I think you look amazing."

"Oh is this the reason you married me?" Stef asked, Lena leant forward and kiss her.

"no I married you because you're an amazing person, an amazing lover, an amazing mother and more than anything you love me and I love you so much."

"Wow," Stef grinned. They kissed again, "Now you're going to have a lay down. I'm going to get changed and cook us an awesome meal and you're going to be okay,"

"Oh suddenly demanding." Lena said. Stef took her hand and slowly walked up stairs.

"Yes I'm demanding and you're going to do as your told just this once."

"Oh this is fun." Lena smiled as they walked into their bedroom. Lena sat on the bed and kicked off her slip on shoes. Before laying down. she watched as Stef locked her gun and belt away putting her badge onto the bedside table going around her usual routine. Lena watched her as she removed her shirt and t-shirt. Before slipping on a baggy t-shirt and a causal hoody. She then changed her pants to jeans. And put on her slippers. Before taking off her watch and putting on her bracelets that Lena had given her for their wedding gift. She turned and saw Lena watching her.

"You enjoying yourself Mrs Adams Foster." Stef asked.

"Yes." Lena said. Her hand on her stomach. slowly running over their little child. Stef walked over and kissed her.

"I'm going to make dinner."

"I'll be down in an hour."

"Okay babe." Stef smiled before heading back downstairs.

Lena came down about two hours later after having a nap. She felt better and was glad that Stef had come home, she wasn't taking any medication so she had to sleep through pain. She could smell chicken cooking. She walked into the kitchen and found Stef finishing setting the table just for the two of them.

"Where are our babies?"

"They have gone to the movies," Stef said. "I fed them and shipped them out. Now we're going to eat."

"What we having?" Lena said sitting at her place at the head of the table. Stef opened a bottle of apple juice.

"My chicken in white sauce."

"Mmm, that was the first meal you ever cooked for me." Lena smiled. Remembering that.

"I know." Stef smiled. Putting the food out. They sit together. "I nearly burnt it that night."

"Really?" Lena asked as they both started to eat.

"Yeh, I was nervous. We'd only been together a few weeks. I was so scared. I'd given up everything. My dad wasn't talking to me. Mike wasn't coping too well. I thought you'd leave me."

"Did you really?"

"Yes, well Lena look at you. of course I thought that. I always thought I wasn't good enough for you." Stef admitted looking at her.

"Really. Wow. I would never leave you. you're amazing. you made me laugh, you still do. You always made smile, I've never loved someone the way I love you Stef. That's why all these years on, I'm married to you."

"Oh I thought you were staying for the kids." Stef laughed. Lena punched her, the way she did when she said something smart to the kids.

"If only that we true. Instead when the kids have grown up, left home. I'm left with you." Lena said, laughing.

"Oh so you're gonna love with grey eyes and wrinkles"

"Yes, as long as you say the same."

"I'd walk to the end of the world for you." Stef said slowly Lena grinned. Before getting up and hugging her wife. before kissing her slowly.

"I love you."

"love you too." Stef smiled, "Now sit down and eat your dinner, I worked hard for that. And if you're good and eat it all there are apple tarts" Lena sat down. grinning. Before eating her dinner, while laughing with her wife. just enjoying each others company and a little alone time which was so rare for them.


	77. Morning

Morning

_Hey all, This just came to me so I thought I'd write it. _

_There is sexual content._

_Please keep the requests coming._

_Thank you for reading. _

Stef opened her eyes. Completely naked. The sheets barely covering her ass. She's lay on her stomach with her arms thrown out. Last night Lena and her had made love for the first time, in Stef's small apartment, Brandon was staying at Mike's. she'd come home and found Lena at her apartment, she'd cooked for her, enjoyed each other's company made out on the sofa and then fallen into bed with each other, making love into the night. She moved when she heard the bedroom door open. She looked up and could not believe what she saw. Her jaw dropped. Lena was standing in the doorway holding a coffee, wearing nothing but her work shirt. She blinked a couple of times. No Lena was standing there wearing her dark blue Police Officers uniform shirt, her long legs looking stunning. Stef pushed herself up, resting her head on her hand taking her in,

"Hey," Lena said smiling.

"You do know it's an offence to be sexy in a police officers shirt."

"What you saying babe?" she asked as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Not only did you removed that shirt from my body last night, you're not wearing it and looking mightily fine." Stef said pulling the sheets up.

"Erm, Stef,"

"Yes love." Stef said, still looking at Lena in her shirt she couldn't' take her eyes of Lena standing there in her shirt.

"Why are you covering you amazing breasts up?"

"Cold." Stef laughed looking up at Lena's face. smiling, her girlfriend had her hair tied back.

"Don't lie babe, it's lovely in here, I was enjoying the view."

"Like I am." Stef said. Winking making Lena laugh. She hadn't moved from the door. She put her coffee up down onto the draws. Looking at her woman. the woman she had spent the night claiming. She undid a couple of buttons on the shirt she was wearing, showing the curve of her perfect breasts. Stef lay watching her.

"How is that?" Lena said, she was flirting. Stef loved this side to the quite woman. it only came out when you got to know her and knock down her walls.

"A lot better." Stef admitted. She held her hand out and Lena walked over and sat on the bed, she reached over and slowly kissed Stef. Stef reached up. her fingers slowly running along her Lena's jaw line. Stef pulled away laying down on her pillow looking at her. "I love you," Stef said,

"I love you too." Lena said, resting her forehead against Stef's. smiling. Watching her. Stef pulled her in kissing her again. her fingers undoing the last of the buttons on her shirt. Her hands found Lena's breasts. Lena moaned into the kiss. Before rolling onto her side and breaking contact. She looked at Stef. Stef was still learning. She looked at Lena who was grinning lay there showing Stef her thin naked body.

"You are so sexy Lena Adams, you know that."

"No, but I think the same about you."

"Good," Stef moved closer, "But right now," Stef put her lips against Lena's ear "I'm going to fuck you in my shirt, making you scream." Lena gasped. Stef knew she hated cursing but right now it seemed right. Lena moved as Stef's fingers found her centre. She opened her legs, feeling Stef's lips on her neck as Stef slipped two fingers into her using her thump on that magic spot. She wasn't slow. she moved quickly making Lena gasp and moan. Lena's hips moving with Stef's fingers. Stef leant over her woman, looking in her face as moved quick and hard into her.

"Stef Oh God babe, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Lena screamed and came hard around Stef's fingers. Stef smiled. Pleased with herself. Lena smiled. As Lena kissed her. Stef removed her fingers.

"I need a shower." Stef grinned.

"I need my breath back." Lena laughed.

"Oh I'm that good." Lena smiled.

"You're learning. I can't wait to teach you everything I know."

"Oh I look forward to that. I can't believe we've just had sex and you're wearing my shirt."

"I look good in your shirt. From your eyes I saw that."

"I know babe." Grinning. She kissed Lena again.

"Let's get a shower, then breakfast."

"That is the best offer I've had." Stef smiled. Both of them laughing. Stef moved and got up walking towards the bathroom, Lena simply watched her new woman's sexy ass leave the room.

"Best view of the day." She smiled as she spoke.


	78. A Reaction

A Reaction.

_Thank you for reading, _

_Well I'm nearly at 80 wow. Well this idea came from a very very good friend of mine. We were talking about creepy Dani. So please enjoy._

_Keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy._

Stef sat on the sofa, holding Brandon. he had a bad dream about the beating he had gotten that night and now she was just holding him as he slept against her. it had been years since she'd held him like this but seeing him in the hospital had broken her heart completely. He had had a cast on his hand which had been broke during whatever had happened. She had pressed for details but Lena had made her drop it and just be there for Brandon. Stef had sent Lena to bed, knowing that her now pregnant wife would need the rest and didn't need to sleep on the couch with their son. Brandon's phone buzzed and Stef noticed it said Dani she looked at the text. 'baby are you okay?' that's all it read. Stef felt an anger. She didn't know where it had come from. She turned her head and looked at her son whose eyes where now open.

"Why is Dani texting you that?" Stef said passing her son his phone. she watched him go red. Then it hit her. "What happened?"

"I…erm…got drunk…she erm…we…erm…"

"What B please?"

"Kissed and then had sex." He whispered. Stef didn't know how she remained calm.

"Oh my God. B that's your dad's girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend."

"That's not the point B. she's in her 30s."

"I know." He looked so small right now, with cuts and burses to his face.

"Look get some sleep," she said kissing him. she got up and walked into the kitchen. Getting herself a bottle of water from the fridge. She drank half a bottle before the doorbell rang out. She looked at her watch and saw it seven am. She went to the door as she heard Lena's soft feet on the stairs. She opened it and saw the one person she didn't want to see.

"What the hell do you want?" Stef said to Dani, who stood looking shocked.

"I just wanted to make sure Brandon was okay." Dani said slowly. Lena had no idea why he wife was angry but she was about to find out.

"What so you can sleep with him again."

"again?" Lena softly whispered as she saw the woman's blush she knew it was true. She couldn't believe it.

"That shouldn't have…"

"Happened. You're right it shouldn't have happened. You slept with my sixteen year old son. How could you do that?"

"I…" She stopped looking at Stef, whose fists where clenched. Lena came beside her wife and gently took her hand. Slowly Stef's fist unclenched she slipped her fingers into hers.

"How could you? seriously. he's not even an adult yet." Stef said. Her voice even. It was scarier then when she was mad.

"I have no answers for you." Dani said slowly.

"Well I have an answer for you." Stef said, as Lena gripped her arm to stop her moving forward. "You stay away from my son, otherwise I'll not be reasonable for my actions."

"You wouldn't do anything." Dani said. Stef let go of Lena's hand and stepped forward.

"Honey, don't"

"Yeh listen to your wife." the way she said it was bitter.

"Jealous." Stef said, moving so that Dani was out on pouch and her and Lena could close the front door so the kids didn't hear. Lena stood behind Stef, near the door. Rubbing Stef's back

"Of her, I don't think so."

"Well you are jealous of something, that I was with Mike and we have Brandon. because if that's it you may not have noticed but I'm a lesbian and I'm married."

"Oh I know you're a lesbian and you are also the reason why Mike can't commit."

"So you thought hey, Mike won't commit to me why don't' I sleep with their son." Stef said,

"No, you broke him you know that."

"I made a mistake. We all do them. But you know what. He has had 11 years to get over it." Stef said, looking at the woman she wanted to slap. It had been a long time since she'd wanted to slap someone.

"Well you are still hurting him. you settled down and got the life you wanted."

"Hey don't' turn this on me and my family. You had sex with my teenage son."

"I think you should leave." Lena said softly

"Like you care." That was it Stef snapped she stepped forward.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to my wife like that. She's been B's mother for 11 years. She's dealt with cut knees and teenage tantrums she's drove him to lessons and made sure he has gotten the best education. She's a brilliant mother. You…well you have an unhealthy interest in teenage boys. Now I think you should take my wife's advice and leave before I decide that words are not enough."

"You can't you're a cop."

"Oh I can and I will. You see my wife and kids are my world. you've stepped over the line. You stepped so far over the line that you don't even know where the line is. I will say this once and once only. You are to leave, you are not to text or contact our son again. if you do you will not know what has hit you. now I'd like you to get off my property. I'd like you to get in to your car and forget about Mike and forget about Brandon and go and mess someone else's lives. Got it."

"perfectly." Dani turned and Stef and Lena watched as she got into her car and left. Stef turned to Lena and kissed her softly.

"Brandon slept with Dani."

"Yeh. Not sure what the hell is going on but we can deal with this." Stef said. "But first I want pancakes."

"Mmm, our baby and I would like pancakes too." Stef smiled before running her hand along her wives stomach.

"Come on you two then pancakes." With that they stepped back into the house, glad none of the kids where about.


	79. You bring me pleasure

You bring me pleasure

_Hi all_

_This was a request I got from a guest. _

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This story has sexual content._

Lena passed Stef her glass of wine as they sat down onto the sofa after they had had dinner together. She sat down. taking a sip of her own wine. Looking at the woman was falling crazy in love with.

"Can I ask you something?" Lena said. Looking at Stef who was now playing with her wine glass.

"Sure."

"How do you feel about oral sex?" Lena asked.

"What do you mean?" Stef said her brow knitting.

"Sorry it's so blunt but I want to know what you like sexually, we've made love I know but I want you to really enjoy sex."

"I do enjoy sex, with you it's amazing. mind blowing." Stef admitted. Putting her glass down onto the coffee table, turning and looking at Lena.

"I want you to more than enjoy it Stef." Lena said, "I need to know what you find sexually satisfying. I want give you pleasure, learn what you like and what you don't like." Lena smiled as Stef had gone red and couldn't met her eye.

"I…erm…" Stef stopped. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. She looked down at her wine. She needed more of this to have this conversation. Her church going background had meant she'd barely spoken to anyone about sex. The reason she'd married Mike was because he got her pregnant in the back of his car. Even once they were married sex hadn't been great between then and they'd never spoken about it. it was till Lena that she'd known passion.

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I've never had to talk about what pleases me."

"Well I want to know." Lena reached over ran her fingers along her face.

"Can I be honest with you?" Stef said.

"Always."

"I don't know what I enjoy. Before I meet you I hadn't enjoyed sex." Stef said. "Your magic fingers. When I've made love to you I've just copied what you did to me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Stef said, looking down again.

"well Stef I'm going to show you how to enjoy it completely." Lena got up taking her hand. "Come with me." they walked into Lena's bedroom and Stef watched as Lena got naked for her. Stef removed her own clothes.

"Get in the middle of the bed, it's time for a new experience." Stef did as she was asked. Lena lay on top of her kissing her. making Stef melt she ran her hands along her back holding her close. As Lena slowly moved down her body. Taking her times to kiss her breasts. Enjoying the feelings of them. As they moves lower she knows Stef was tenser now. she kissed her stomach. before she kissed her mound. "relax." Lena said slowly. She then slowly licked her wetness. Stef gripped the sheets, she couldn't believe how good it felt as Lena made love to her with her mouth. she moaned. She couldn't help it. her body reacting to Lena's mouth and hands. she came hard. Holding onto the sheets and moaning Lena's name. she couldn't believe it. she lay there.

"Wow." Was all she could say as Lena moved back up her body and kissed her.

"there is so much more to come." Lena whispered as Stef closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath.


	80. Stay With Me

Stay with me.

_Hi all this was a request from Gleek foster kid hope it's okay_

_Please keep the requests coming,_

_Thank you for reading._

_Enjoy._

I looked around the kitchen, smiling. I couldn't help it. today I'd found out my wife is expecting our baby and Jude is now officially an Adams Foster. I just wish Callie was too. I look around, I can't see her or Wyatt. I can hear her guitar playing. I smile. I know I've got to go and talk to her. I rub Lena's back before getting up and heading outside. as I came out of the door. Wyatt was just getting up to come in. I let him move and walked out, Callie looked at me completely gutted, I could see that in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about today." I said,

"It's not your fault." Callie said slowly

"You're already my daughter. You know that right?"

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I said love,"

"I know. I've never had anyone fight so hard for me like you and Lena have. Not since mom." She said slowly. I looked at her. I reach over and take her hand.

"We love you, you're a member of our family." I said, we both heard the door close and I could near Lena's heels on the wooden floor. She sat on the other side of Callie.

"I love you both. I know I've messed you around. I really thought today I'd get adopted."

"As I said earlier," Lena said. "We will adopt you, it's just going to take a little longer than we expected." Lena rubbed her back.

"I'm so glad we came to you." Callie said,

"What to us dykes." I laughed. Lena smiled.

"I can't believe I said that too you. I was so messed up. you're the first foster home I've felt completely safe in ."

"We're glad you feel safe." Lena said.

"You're our daughter. Jude is our son. We'll keep on fighting for you." I said gently running my fingers through her hair.

"I'm scared. I don't know who this Quinn guy is. I feel…feel." She stopped.

"talk to us baby." I said, smiling.

"I feel like I've been lied too, so much. I just want some honesty."

"I can understand that." Lena said.

"You two work so hard for us. today was suppose to be mine and Jude's day."

"It still is. You're a member of this family." I said.

"I feel it." She said as I looked at Lena. I winked and we moved closer.

"Mama Sandwich." Lena said as we hugged her. I kissed her forehead. She smiled

"I love you both." She whispered.

"we love you too." Lena said, holding her close. Knowing that right now all she needed was her family. I didn't want to let her go. I looked up as the door opened and Jude came out.

"Mom, Mama." He said,

"Yes babe." I said as he came over. He smiled at Callie.

"is this a private Mama sandwich or can anyone join."

"When it comes to you anyone can join." I said pulling him in. Callie started laughing. I love that sound. I looked at my wife who smiled back at me. I winked at her.

"Shall we get back to the party, I want some cake." I said.

"Come on then Mom." Jude said taking my hand. I grinned as Lena and Callie followed.


	81. The Wedding

The Wedding

_Hello All_

_This is a what if, what if Frank had gone to the wedding. _

_Thanks for all the requests keep them doing. I'm going to put two of three of them together. _

_Thank you so much for reading, means a lot_

_Enjoy _

I started to button up my shirt, looking at Lena who is stood in front of me. she's just made peace with my bullet wound. We're in our down stairs bathroom looking at each other.

"I love you and I can't wait for you to be my wife." I whispered. she moved forward and kissed me softly.

"I love you too."

"Darlin'" Its my mom's she's outside the door.

"Yes Mom," I said.

"Your father is here." I stop. my hand on Lena's shoulder.

"What? Just say that again."

"Your father is here darlin'." I look at Lena who smiles

"He came." Lena said.

"Oh is Lena in there with you darlin' sorry." My mother says. I can't help but laugh.

"We're not doing anything mom. We'll be out in a minute." I said. Looking at Lena.

"Your dad is here babe. Shall we go out and see him," I take a deep breath.

"Will you be with me."

"Where else am I going to go." Lena said, slowly linking her fingers into mine. It felt strange as we are both ring-less. After ten years of wearing her ring on my right hand its upstairs. I take another deep breath and we leave the bathroom. I find my father stood in dinning room, looking at our table full of gifts. Lena and I walk over to him

"Hi Dad." I said, he turned. He is wearing a shirt and tie with a jacket. I see my mum hanging around the hall watching us.

"Hi Stef, Lena." Lena put her hand onto my upper arm making me feel so close to her. her thump moving over my hand which is still locked in hers I don't want to let go.

"Hi Frank, it's really good to see you."

"I nearly didn't come." He said, I looked at him. he held his hand up. "You're my only child Stef and today you're marrying the person…you love more than anything and I can't miss that."

"Thank you," I whispered I wanted to cry. I turned my head slightly and for the first time ever in front of my father Lena put her arms around me and held me close.

"Thank you Frank." I heard her say,

"I've put my gift here." He said, before moving off. Lena is holding me close.

"He came babe." She said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay you're allowed to be emotional. This is our wedding day." Lena said holding me close.

We're married. Lena is my wife. wow. We're stood watching our children and everyone else dance while we are drinking wine. My father walks over.

"That was a lovely service." He said, we looked at him.

"Yeh my dad did a great job." Lena smiled. She was proud that her dad had married us.

"He did, I loved hearing you both laughing."

"Well Jude managed to the wrong rings in his pocket bless him." I laughed, as my hand found Lena's ass. I'm loving her dress, her hand is on my shoulder and we're stood too close for people to see where my hand is.

"Your mother tells me you're going to adopt them."

"Yes." I said smiling, looking at all five of our kids messing around on the lawn

"I need to get to know them if they are gonna become my grandchildren." I looked at him in shock.

"I'd love that Dad." I said, it's time I opened up to him. he is making an effort. Lena starts playing with my hair. He looks around before heading over to speak to Mike.

"I'm glad he came." Lena said to me.

"Me too Mrs Adams Foster."

"Oh did you just Adams Foster me." Lena asked, I smiled, before leaning in for a kiss. She kisses me slowly, I look into her eyes.

"Yeh I did. Wife."

"Oh, you are a right one tonight." Lena laughed.

"I think marrying the love of my life will do that too me."

"You're amazing. you know that Stef."

"So are you babe. I love you." we kissed again. slowly. I turn and see my father watching us. we've never been openly affection in front of him. I realise this is the first time he's seen us kissing. I nod at him before turning my attention to Mariana who has the mic.


	82. Seven months and Counting

Seven months and counting.

_Hello all_

_I have had this request twice so here it is_

_Sexual content_

_Thank you for reading and please keep the requests coming nearly to 100 guys._

_Enjoy _

I'm horny. I've woken up at 2.30am and all I think about is sex. At seven and half months pregnant this is not what I thought I'd ben thinking about. I don't know if I should wake Stef. That woman would do anything for me but being woken up by me is not one of them. She get's angry when she get's woken up but I don't' know how else to stop the ache inside of me. I had read about it. that some women get like this. I just never expected it to be me. Stef and I can go weeks without sex but lately my body craves her touch. Her fingers in me. her kissing me. I've not been like this since we first got together. I look at her sleeping beside me on her side, I reach over and gently run my finger along her arm. She mumbles something and rolls to face me. her arm going around me. Man this makes it worse. I just want her to make love to me.

"Babe" I whisper, no response. "Baby," I say a little louder.

"mmm." She moans but does open her eyes and her breathing tells me she's still sleeping.

"Baby," I also run my finger down her face knowing this will wake her, slowly her eyes open. She looks at me.

"What is it babe?" She asked, her voice slight horse, as it always is when she's just woken.

"I need you."

"Are you in pain?" She sits up at once, taking me in. I see the scared look on her face. wow. How did I end up with a woman who just simply worships me.

"No baby, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then? Because it's half two in the morning Lena and I need some sleep." Stef said, I know she's had a long day. I shouldn't be waking her but I can't help the way I feel.

"Baby. I'm horny."

"You're horny?" Stef said looking at me completely unimpressed. "You've woken me up because you're horny."

"I need you to stop this…well ache I have."

"You couldn't take care of it yourself?" Stef asked. she's smiling, I can see it. even half asleep my wife is a joker.

"Why should I take care of myself, when I've got a sexy wife who is cop and got strong arms can do it for me?" I asked,

"So you want me for my body now? I thought you married me for my mind." Stef laughed as her fingers started to undo my oversized shirt.

"I married you because you're an amazing lover." I said, smiling it was partly true. That's the main thing.

"Oh thanks." Stef said as she pulled my shirt open and kissed my breasts. I gasped. Holding onto her hair as she went for my nipples knowing that every bit of my body was overly sanative at the moment. I moaned as she moved her lips up to my neck and then kissed me.

"What do you want babe?" She asked slowly.

"For you to make me cum." I said slowly. She smiled, slipping her hand down my baggy pjs pants, finding me wet she gasped.

"What's got you so wet my love?" She asked looking deep into my eyes as she rubbed my clit slowly making me moan and move my hips in time with her skilled fingers.

"You, I was…" I gasp. "thinking of you."

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Ahh, loving me." I managed as she slipped two fingers into me. she kissed me. my body reacting to her. she's so perfect. she makes me feel so good. I'm moaning. Holding onto her as her fingers, her oh so talented fingers make love to me. her thump rubbing my clit. She's slowly, loving and it's just want I need right now. I can't believe her. she's half asleep and about to make me cum,

"are you close?" she whispers into my ear.

"Yes," I gasp she moves the angle of her fingers, hitting that magic spot, oh god I want to scream. I know I can't the kids. But oh God I want to scream Stef's name. I'm panting now. she's doing what no woman before her has ever managed. She makes me helpless. And I love her for it. then it happens. She's kissing me as I cum hard, sucking her fingers into me. my body shaking. I'm holding onto her hair. It feels amazing. I'm spent. Completely spent. Stef pulls out of me. my eyes are close but I can hear her licking her fingers before she gets up, I hear her wash her hands. before returning to bed. she curls up with me. her hand on my bare stomach as my shirt is still open. Her leg over mine. She kisses me.

"Good night my love, wake me if you need any more."

"I'm too tired to want more." I whisper.

"Good because you owe me."

"I know, babe, I know. I love you so much."

"love you too." I listen to her breathing as she drifts back off and I soon feel my eyes closing my body is completely relax and sleep and horny dreams take me.


	83. Another Dinner with the Ex

Another Dinner with the ex.

_Hi all_

_Thank you so much for reading, to everyone who keeps asking me to update. Sometimes I can update three or four times a day however I work odd hours as I work for an airline, so sometimes it may be a few days before I update. After I finish work tonight I'm off for fourteen days so I'm hoping I'll get plenty done in that time. _

_Please keep the requests coming I'm going to write the ones I've got tomorrow. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef pulled the car up outside of the restaurant, she looked at her seven month pregnant wife. How things had changed since they had last seen or heard from Gretchen. She'd emailed out of the blue asking them to dinner again, maybe to mend some bridges, she'd burnt last time.

"This is odd." Lena said slowly, looking at Stef as they waited for the parker to come and get their car.

"How so?" Stef asked, taking her hand. Lena looked great in a top that showed off her stomach and now larger breasts, she was wearing lovely tailored trousers as well. Stef had gone for jeans and a shirt with a blazer over the top. As she'd been in uniform all day and now couldn't be bothered dressing up for dinner with a woman she didn't even like.

"Well last time we saw Gretchen she was going on about marriage and babies and now we're married and expecting a baby." Lena said Stef reached over putting her hand onto her wife's stomach.

"Yeh, but you're the one happy in a relationship and she's still trying to be a teenager shagging anything that moves."

"Honey." Lena said smiling even though she was trying to tell her wife off.

"What?" Stef said as the man came to the car, she got out and walked around as he helped Lena out he took the key's to their SUV and they walked hand in hand towards the restaurant that Gretchen had chosen for them. "This place looks like it could break our bank balance." Stef said as they walked towards the man on the front desk.

"Well let's hope she's paying." Stef laughed at her wife's words.

"Hello how may I help you this evening." The man at the desk asked.

"Hi, We're Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster we believe we're booked in." Stef said slowly he looked down

"Ahh yes, please this way." They followed him and saw Gretchen sitting at a table reading through the menu, she got up when she saw them her face a little shocked. Stef looked stunning, she couldn't take her eyes off her. she suddenly saw what Lena saw in the cop. She then took in Lena, once they were at the table, they all said hello before Stef helped her wife sit and made sure she was okay, asking the waiter to bring Lena some OJ.

"Wow, I didn't expect this." Gretchen said once the waiter had disappeared. Stef was openly holding Lena's hand and Lena was playing with Stef's wedding ring.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, Stef was looking at the menu.

"Well from the look of you, you either put a lot of weight on or you're expecting a baby."

"She's expecting a puppy." Stef said, without looking up. Lena laughed.

"Honey."

"What? That's one of my better jokes." Stef said looking at her wife.

"True. You've said worse." Lena then turned her attention back to Gretchen "Yes we're expecting a baby in about two months."

"Do you know the gender?" She asked, suddenly interested

"Not yet, the baby is just like Stef." Lena said, Stef showed mock horror on her face.

"What you saying about me Mrs Adams Foster?"

"That our baby is just like you, stubborn." Lena replied as her OJ came she thanked the waiter and asked for a few more moments before they ordered their dinners.

"You can't blame me for that one babe." Stef said, Gretchen sat watching them. They hadn't been this close when she had seen them last time. something must have happened. She hadn't really heard from them since she had left the house after going on and on about marriage.

"I can blame you and I will." Lena said,

"Fine." Stef said before kissing Lena's hand. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me."

"True." Stef laughed. "So Gretchen been up to much?" Stef asked.

"Travelling, you?"

"Oh you know, got shot, asked Lena to marry me after coming around from being shot, got married, had a teen run away, had no honeymoon and managed to get my wife pregnant, so not a lot really." Stef said winking at Lena at the making her wife smile.

"Sorry, you got shot?" Gretchen said slowly. Before either Lena or Stef could answer the waiter arrived and too their order. Once he was gone Stef looked at Gretchen as she said again. "You got shot?"

"Yeh, we thought Jesus was in danger I went to find him, got shot by his mother's boyfriend." Stef said as if it was nothing. Lena just held onto her hand.

"But you are okay right?" Gretchen said.

"She's fine." Lena said. "She's the same old Stef she ever was. Just now married and more of pain."

"It's my job as wife to be a pain."

"So you got married?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeh at home, DIY wedding." Stef said.

"Yep, it was lovely my dad married us." Lena pulled out her iPhone and showed Gretchen the cover photo which was a photo of her and Stef stood together, looking into each other's eyes, their foreheads resting against each other after they had just kissed to seal the deal.

"Wow you both look stunning. Sort of knew you were a pants sort of girl" Gretchen said to Stef.

"I prefer them. Plus Lena always looks good in a dress or skirt I can't compete with that." She said. Lena smiled.

"Teen run away?" Gretchen asked next

"Yeh that's sorted she's back home now adopted and not going anywhere." Lena said. Rubbing her stomach.

"You okay love."

"the baby's kicking again." she said smiling, Stef reached over rubbing her stomach.

"Leave poor Mama alone you. you didn't that all last night and she barely got any sleep which meant I got no sleep because she wakes me to tell me what you're doing so please for once behave." The baby kicked and move again. "Great another child that doesn't take any notice of me."

"Well at least this one is starting young." Lena said laughing at her wife's sulky look. Gretchen looked at them

"Something has changed with you two."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked,

"Well you seem…well…more in love than last time." Gretchen said. As their food arrived. Stef looked at her wife.

"Well I don't think I could love her any more. She makes my heart sing. I love calling her my wife, and sure we've got problems but you know what I wouldn't trade her for the world." Stef said slowly. Grinning at her wife.

"I'd trade you in." Lena said.

"Harsh and for who?"

"Erm, didn't think that far ahead."

"So no trading me in then Foster." Stef said to her wife.

"Fine, I'll keep you." Lena grinned.

"Have you two always had banter like this?" Gretchen asked.

"No, only since she got pregnant has she given back as much as I've given." Stef said, she smiled as they eat. Gretchen paid for the meal after the talk turned to her travels. As they were leaving they were waiting outside. Stef with her arm around Lena. no one had spoken about the last time they had met. And no one mentioned it now they simply said goodbye and got into their cars. Stef happy to take her wife home and just relax knowing that she had nothing to worry about from the ex and knowing that she was completely in love with Lena.


	84. A bad day

A bad day

_Hello all _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This is a request for Lena and Stef at the beach. _

_Enjoy. Thank you. _

_Please keep the requests coming._

Stef had had a terrible day. She was not sitting on the beach watching the waves. She knew Brandon was safe at her mothers. Her and Mike had had a massive row because he was drunk. She knew the divorce was hitting him hard but she couldn't cope him yelling at her and throwing Lena in her face every time he had a drink. She'd decided to get some quite time. she sat on the sand. Wearing a t-shirt and baggy three quarter cargos. Her flip flops next to her bare feet. A baseball cap covering her face. she was looking out onto the blue water moving softly. She heard someone behind her she didn't look up.

"I've been looking for you." Lena's soft voice said. Stef looked up smiling as Lena sat herself beside her, wearing a suit as Stef knew it was school day and her woman had been working.

"Sorry I should have phoned." Stef said softly. Lena took her hand softly.

"You sound so down babe." Lena said, linking their fingers together. Stef looked back out to the ocean. Loving the feeling of Lena being so close.

"I've had enough row with Mike, the worst one yet."

"Where is Brandon?" Lena asked,

"Mom's taken him away for the weekend." Stef said. She wanted to cry. She didn't want to show weakness.

"What were you rowing about?" Lena asked, rubbing Stef's hand.

"nothing." Stef said slowly not wanting to admit what had happened.

"You need to talk to me Stef, the only way our relationship is going to work is if we talk to each other." Lena said softly. Stef smiled. She looked at Lena who was watching her, like she was only person in the world.

"We were rowing about you." Stef said softly. Slowly playing with the sand with her toes as she looked back out. "He said you're a fad and I'd get over it. he said that I was just sleeping with you to find out what it's like to be gay. I just got mad. I told him a few home truths, that I'm a lesbian like I told him year ago when I left him for you. he…" She stopped Lena was watching her. Stef was looking out. Not letting go of her hand. Lena kissed her cheek.

"Take your time."

"I told him I love you more than anything. That I'm going to be with you forever. We live together for God sake. We are looking at fostering children together. I'm fed up of defending my relationship with you." Stef said.

"Fancy a walk down the beach?" Lena asked. Stef smiled, getting up picking up her flip flops. Stef took Lena's hand and they slowly started to walk along the beach. Lena pulled Stef closer and put her arm around her waist. Stef smiled. Holding onto Lena.

"I'm sorry."

"You're allowed to have down days Stef, you've been going through a tough time with your divorce. Mike's not made it easy for us." Lena said softly.

"I am fed up of defending you, you're my girlfriend. The woman I love."

"I love you babe. You're amazing." Stef stopped looking at Lena. she took a deep breath.

"I love you too, dinner?"

"What do you want?"

"Do you want a honest answer?" Stef said

"Yeh please."

"I really want greasy fatty food." Lena laughed.

"Come on we'll get take out, and we can have an early night." Lena said, smiling.

"Sounds amazing." the walked towards their cars.


	85. After the Adoption

After the Adoption.

_Thank you for reading_

_This was a request. Please enjoy_

_Keep the requests coming. _

_Enjoy _

Stef walked into the bedroom and smiled at Lena sat on the bed, removing her shows. Stef walked over and without speaking, her put her hands on either side of Lena's face and made her look up, slowly she lowered her head and kissed her softly and slowly, she pulled back and smiled into the face of her wife. Lena grinned. Stef rested her forehead against Lena's.

"You're happy?" Lena whispered.

"The only thing that would make me happier right now is it Callie had been adopted today." Stef said, sitting down next to Lena. she slowly ran her hand along Lena's flat stomach. "Our baby is in there."

"It's going to get so complex with Timothy." Lena said looking down at her hands. which were now on her lap Stef reached over and took her hands, playing with her wedding ring.

"Yes it is. But I'm ready to fight."

"fight?"

"That baby is ours. We had a verbal contact with him to sign that contract. I am this babies other parent." Stef said smiling.

"Yes you are. You're the one who made love to me. you're the one who got me pregnant." Lena said slowly. Stef slowly kissed her.

"Yes I did."

"I love you." Lena said softly

"I love you too."

"What a day?"

"I know," Stef smiled. "We've adopted our son."

"I can't wait to adopt Callie, I hope the lawyer has some joy finding her biological father. I told her this evening that she's apart of this family anyways." Lena said.

"That's true." Stef said slowly. "I don't love her any less because she's not an Adams Foster."

"I know. I love her too." Lena smiled. Lena then yawned she was tired. Stef got up, opening the closet and pulled out Lena's favourite PJs throwing them onto the bed. Lena smiled as Stef pulled hers out. Lena got up and went and washed and changed. When she came back Stef was in bed, laying on her back, her arm over her face. Lena remembered her wife's words for the week or so before when she'd said they hardly cuddle anymore. She got into bed. slowly she moved her pillows closer to Stef before putting her arm over Stef's stomach, Stef looked up and smiled. Moving her arm so that Lena could put her head onto her shoulder. Holding her close. She gently kissed Lena's forehead.

"I love you so much." Stef said.

"I love you too," Lena took a deep breath. "This is amazing."

"What?"

"Cuddling with my wife in our bed." Lena said.

"Well thanks to my mother we've not been doing much cuddling in bed." Lena laughed.

"I love cuddling you,"

"What even 10 years later."

"Yeh it's better after all this time." Lena grinned. Stef kissed her head again. before they both settle down. Stef gently rubbing Lena's back. "Honey."

"Mmm." Stef said, just enjoying the hug she was getting.

"I'm sorry about this total mess." Stef looked down and saw that Lena was watching her.

"I know babe. We're going to get through this. we've been through worse. Okay?" Stef said,

"I couldn't do this without you." Lena said slowly. Snuggling into Stef's body.

"I'm not going anywhere." Stef said. "We are in this together. I love you Lena."

"Love you too babe." Lena whispered as they both closed their eyes.


	86. A Little Too Loud

A little too loud.

_Hello all_

_This is the request about Jesus hearing his moms, please enjoy_

_This chapter contends sex_

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_enjoy_

Lena rolled over snuggling into Stef, her hand pushing up Stef's tight fitting t-shirt her hand going onto Stef's toned stomach. her fingers slowly grazing along the soft skin she knew so well. Lena reached over and kissed Stef's neck softly. Stef's eyes opened, as Lena's hand found her breast and her fingers started to play with her nipple.

"Babe," Stef whispered into the darkness.

"Mmm." Lena said as she kissed her neck again.

"What do are you doing?" Stef said, smiling into the darkness.

"Right now?" Lena asked back. slowly running her lips along her Stef's face to her ear.

"Mmm."

"I'm kissing you and playing with your amazing boobs." Lena said.

"Are you honey babe?" Stef asked.

"A little bit." Lena said, grinning. "The kids should be all sleeping now, I want you babe," She said smiling, Stef rolled over, making Lena's hand go to her bare back as she looked at her. her hand going to her wife's face pulling her close. As their lips meet they both moaned softly. The kiss deepened and within moment Stef was pulling at Lena's PJs trying to get her wife completely naked. Lena smiled into the kiss and broke away to get naked throwing her clothes onto the floor. She rolled back to Stef and grinned at her now naked wife.

"Just the way I like you." Lena said slowly

"What Naked?"

"And ready for me." Lena said, laughing as they kissed again, this time with Stef pushing Lena back onto the bed, taking the top position. She slipped her thin body between her wife's now open legs and looked down at her.

"You're perfect." Stef whispered before kissing Lena's neck, knowing what she wanted to do. She slowly moved down taking her time to kiss nearly ever inch of Lena's chest. Lena lay her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of her wife's lips on her body as Stef, licked her stomach. she giggled. Stef loved that sound. She always loved it when sex was full of laughter. she licked the spot again making Lena giggle again a little louder. She smiled to herself as she got to Lena's mound. She kissed It softly before moving lower. Then she found it, slowly she locked her lips around Lena's sensitive clit, sucking gently. Lena put one hand into her wife's hair holding her there while the other gripped the bed sheets.

"STEF, God woman." Lena yelped as Stef went from sucking to licking to sucking again making Lena feel amazing. she'd taught Stef about oral sex nearly 11 years ago and now she was perfect with it, knowing how to make her scream and how to make her cum in seconds. From what Stef was doing she was doing it to make her scream and make the love making last as long as possible. Stef was being slow, loving and gentle and it was driving Lena crazy. She was moaning and gasping, her body shaking. her breath coming in gasps as Stef slowly made love to her with her mouth. Stef stopped, just as Lena was about to cum and Lena let out a noise that made Stef smile. She moved back up her body. "Why did you just stop?" Lena managed

"So I could watch you." Stef said as she looked deep into her wife's eyes and push two fingers deep into her. Lena looked up at Stef, moaning as her hips moved with Stef's skilled fingers.

"STEF. OH GOD…BABE" She couldn't help screaming as she came hard around Stef's fingers, her whole body shaking. it had been a while since she'd felt this amazing and the waves of pleasure just washed over her Stef was still moving slowly inside of her, making the orgasm last that little bit longer. It was all she wanted. as Lena came down from the high she looked at Stef.

"I hope none of the kids are awake." Stef whispered. "Because you've just yelled louder than you have in weeks."

"Well when your partner hits that perfect spot it's bound to happen."

"I love you," Stef said as she got off Lena and licked her fingers clean. Lena rested her head against her shoulder. Holding her close.

"I love you too."

/

In the next room Jesus pushed his head phones into his ears. He couldn't believe it. yeh he had his own room again but he had just heard his mom pleasing his Mama and it had more than grossed him out. He lay there listening to music but he could still hear them. He couldn't believe it. he never wanted to think about his mother's even kissing never mind having sex and having noisy sex that. He screwed his eyes shut trying his best to get rid of the image. He never ever wanted to hear that again. just when he thought they had finished he suddenly heard his mom moan his mama's name. a soft groan and moaning. They had started again and this time it sounded like it was his mom getting the pleasure. He felt sick, he gripped his blanket and went into his old room, wanting to sleep and not listen to his mothers making love to each other. He was more than a little grossed out.


	87. Too Far

Too Far

_Hello all, this is another requests, thank you_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_enjoy_

The party was in full swing and Lena was smiling as she walked into the kitchen to put some dirty dishes into the sink. she then went to get some more juice out of the fridge. They had people all over the place. Lena smiled as she looked out of the window at Stef who was 'womaning' the grill. Laughing with Jude as she did it. tonight had been the first time that her and Stef had met Mike's new girlfriend Dani. Stef hadn't warmed to her and to be honest there was something about her that Lena didn't like either. She smiled as Dani walked in with an empty glass.

"Hi, erm. Any chance of some more OJ?" She asked. Lena looked at her and smile

"Sure," Handing it too her after she had refilled her own glass.

"Thanks, I love this house."

"Thank you, did you and Stef buy it together."

"Yeh about ten years ago." Lena said as she looked out smiling at her wife, laughing and joking with all five kids around her. Dani came over and looked out. Seeing Mike watching his former wife.

"He is still into her." Dani whispered.

"No he isn't." Lena said. "Mike knows that Stef is never going back to him or men. If she was it would have happened by now."

"You married his ex wife." Dani said as she took in Lena's appearance. She found herself drawn to this woman, who was so beautiful and so sure of herself.

"Yes." Lena said turning back to Dani. She moved away from her.

"You're very sexy." Dani said slowly Lena turned to her a little shocked.

"What?" Lena asked. looking at Dani.

"I think you're a very sexy woman, you have a way about you." Lena looked at this woman in shock.

"I'm sorry, this needs to stop now."

"Why?" Dani said, walking over to Lena and taking in the woman. Lena looked out and caught Stef's eyes, giving her the look.

"We can't have this conversation." Lena said moving away

"What that I find you very attractive and think we should go somewhere more private."

"No," Lena said.

"oh come on," Dani said,

"Come on what?" Stef said from the doorway. Her hands on her hips looking at Dani who was in Lena's personal space.

"Nothing." Dani said. Stepping back. Lena moved to Stef at once. Stef looked at her wife.

"You okay baby?" She asked.

"Yeh," Lena said taking Stef's hand.

"What is going on here?"

"nothing." Dani said.

"She was trying it on with me." Lena said softly. She watched Stef's facial expressions. Before Stef let out a soft laugh. Stef let go of Lena's hand as she stepped forward

"Why would you come onto my wife?" Stef asked. she felt Lena's hand on her back.

"I was just telling her what a good looking woman, there is no harm in that." Dani said smiling

"You still shouldn't have been in her personal space. It's bad enough you're around my son I don't need you anywhere near my wife."

"You're overprotective of her Stef." Dani said grinning.

"And you're pushing my buttons" Stef stepped forward again.

"No wonder you son lives with his father." Something in Stef snapped.

"Get out of my house."

"What?" Dani looked shocked.

"You heard me." Stef said. Lena looked on shocked. She didn't know how to react as Stef finally lost her temper. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"honey." Lena said, Stef turned to her. Lena had tears in her eyes. As Mike walked in from the yard.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"You're so called girlfriend is trying to get into my wife's panties and I'd like her to leave now." Stef said.

"What are you talking about?" Mike said.

"I'll say this one last time. get her out of my house." Stef said. Mike suddenly got the hint and they left. Stef took Lena into her arms and held her close.

"I love you," Stef said slowly.

"I love you my protector." They kissed slowly. Before Stef took Lena's hand and dragged her outside to spend time with their family and friends.


	88. I'm Home

I'm Home.

_Hello all_

_This is a request about episode 01x05 _

_Please enjoy_

_Thank you for reading_

_Keep the requests coming thank you _

Stef opened the front door of their house, it was quite with all the kids being at school. She smiled to herself. As she closed the front door.

"LENA." Stef yelled.

"UUUPPPPSSSTTTTAAAAIIIIIRRRRRSSSS." Came Lena's sexy voice from upstairs. Stef smiled. She slowly walked up stairs after dropping her bag on the floor near the bottom of the stairs. She saw their bedroom door was open. She walked into their bedroom and her jaw dropped she couldn't help it. Lena was lay on her side, barely wearing a half cup bra and French knickers.

"Wow," Stef managed.

"See something you like honey."

"You know I do wow babe." She couldn't move. Lena got up and walked towards her, her hips swaying softly as she walked to give Stef the full effect, this was their reconnection. They couldn't remember the last time they'd made love and now Lena was walking towards her. her brain had stopped working as she watched her partner. Lena reached her and kissed her softly, her hand going to Stef's neck, pulling her closer. They kissed slowly as Lena's hand moved to Stef's shirt. As Stef's hands moved along her back. not breaking the kiss Stef walked them backwards towards the bed. they feel onto the bed, kissing passionately now as Lena managed to pull off Stef's shirt Stef broke the kiss.

"I need to be totally unsexy now babe." Stef said,

"What?"

"My boots." Lena laughed. Stef got up unlaced and pulled off her police issue boots, as she started to undo her belt her hands where pushed away by Lena. Stef hadn't noticed but while she was taking her boots off, Lena had got naked. "Oh my God." Stef said watching as a naked Lena undressed her.

"Like what you see." Lena smiled.

"ten years and you've not changed. You're as sexy as you where. I don't know how I go so long without fucking you senseless."

"Language Stefanie please."

"Sorry" Stef said as Lena pulled her t-shirt off. Finally getting her naked. They started kissing again and they fell back onto the bed, both of their hands running over each other's bodies re-exploring areas they hadn't touched in months. Their lips not leaving each others. They rolled over, Stef now under Lena smiling into the kisses. Lean pulled back and sat in the middle of the bed, making Stef sit on her lip facing her, her feet hitting their pillows. Looking at each other as they started to kiss again, this time hands moving down. Together they pushed two fingers into each other. Slowly making love to each other, Stef's free hand lost in Lena's curls while Lena's hand was locked around the back of Stef's neck as they kissed. Stef pulled back looking deep into Lena's eyes both of them moaning. Needing each other. There foreheads resting against each others. Their eyes completely locked on each other as it was building. Both of them moving faster and harder. They moans and gasps filling the air. As they came together, moaning each other's names. Their bodies shaking as the feel to one side. Stef suddenly holding onto Lena. with hands.

"I love you Lena." Stef managed. Lena smiled.

"Love you too. wow."

"We need to do this more often."

"I agree." Lena smiled. Kissing Stef again. Stef looked at the clock.

"I've got time for another round."

"Oh good." Lena smiled rolling Stef onto her back and starting to kiss her again.


	89. Learning something new

Learning something new.

_Hello all_

_Another request, I hope you enjoy this. _

_Thank you very much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming._

_Sexual content._

Stef sat in her small apartment crossed legged on the sofa, she's bought a number of books on lesbian sex off the internet. She didn't have the guts to go into the shop to buy them. She'd been dating Lena Adams for four months now, she'd been fully divorced for three months. She felt ready but she hadn't got a clue about pleasing Lena. she wanted to give her everything she wanted. she turned the page. Brandon had gone to her mother's in Florida for a week, he went every summer. She was hoping to get some alone time with Lena, one of the reason her mother had said she'd take him earlier than normal. There was a knock at the door and Stef looked up she was expecting Lena until tomorrow. she got up and looked through the peep hole and saw Lena stood holding a take out bag, a bottle of wine and what looked like an overnight bag. She couldn't believe it. she opened the door and smiled at her.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Stef said, talking in Lena wearing her work clothes. She knew she looked terrible in baggy cargos and a sloppy t-shirt.

"Well I finished work early, I know your mom has taken Brandon so I've bought take out from that place we like near mine and some wine. Plus an overnight bag. I hope you'll allow me in."

"sure, I'm not dressed for visitors."

"Don't worry Stef I'm not a visitor I'm your girlfriend."

"Good point." Stef smiled as they walked into the living room. Lena put the bag down on the chair and the food onto the coffee table. Seeing the books that Stef was reading. She picked up the joys of lesbians sex as Stef went to get glasses. Stef walked into the room and stopped.

"Shit." She said, she'd forgot about them.

"Babe why are you reading these?" Lena asked looking at a now embarrassed Stef.

"I erm…" She stopped put the glasses down and seeing the other two books she'd bought on the sofa. Lena had already spotted them.

"Please." Lena said, talking over. "Talk to me."

"I'm scared okay, so I bought some books, you know to help me…erm…well please you."

"What makes you think you're not going to please me?" Lena said.

"I've only ever been with men, well man. I've only ever been with Mike." Stef whispered looking at the floor. Lena slowly put the book down and walked over to her woman. placing her fingers under Stef's chin she made her look at her.

"I'm not Mike. I'll teach you, you don't need books." Lena said. Stef looked at her.

"I wanted to impress you" Stef admitted Lena smiled before kissing Stef softly pushing her longer hair out of her face. looking deep into her eyes. She took her hand and walked towards Stef's bedroom. Stef followed. Lena had been her often enough to know where everything was. They walked into the bedroom and Lena removed her blazer. Smiling. As Stef sat on the bed looking at her hands. Lena didn't like seeing her strong girlfriend like this. Lena removed her blouse. Revealing a sexy silk and lace bra. Stef didn't look up.

"Look at me Stef." Lena said slowly Stef looked up and her breath caught.

"You're so sexy."

"So are you." Lena said unzipping her skirt, revealing her thong. "your turn." Lena laughed sitting down and watching Stef get up her hands shaking. Stef took a deep breath. Then removed her shirt and pants revealing girly boxers and a sports bra. Lena grinned. As Stef sat back on the bed, Lena turned and straddled her. gently kissing her. Stef kissing her back. her hands going to Lena's pert ass. As they feel back onto the bed. her hands exploring.

"You're doing great." Lena said, smiling as she kissed Stef's neck both of them letting their hands wonder. Lena put her hand into Stef's boxers and slowly pushed two fingers into her, making her moan. Stef mirrored Lena's actions making Lena moan, together they moved. Whatever Lena did. Stef did. Making them both moan. Lena kissed Stef. Stef amazed how wonderful sex could be. She came before Lena, moaning her name. she stopped moving for a moment while her body recovered she then made love to Lena. making her come. They lay there. Looking at each other.

"You go really red in the face." Lena laughed.

"Thanks babe." Stef laughed. "Was that food hot?"

"Nah it's sandwiches."

"good,"

"You hungry?"

"Yes" Stef grinned, as she gripped her PJ bottoms and a tank top. Looking at Lena who got up. Stef opened her draw and threw a t-shirt at Lena and some shorts. Both of them grinning before heading into the kitchen both washing their hands before sitting down on the sofa and reading the books together while eating and drinking.


	90. Coming Home

Coming Home.

_Hello all, _

_This is a scene before between 01x09 and 01x10 please enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Keep the requests coming. _

Lena pulled the car into the driveway and looked over at Stef who was laying back with her eyes closed. She still looked so weak. She was pale and she'd lost weight. It had been a week and half since she'd left the house to go and find Jesus and now she was going home. It had been the worse week and a half for them all. Lena put her hand onto Stef's face and gently rubbed her thumb along her cheek. Stef slowly opened her eyes, turning her head.

"We're home baby." Lena said smiling.

"Sorry," Stef said slowly

"What for?" Stef has been saying sorry a lot over the last week or so.

"Sleeping on the car ride, not much company am I?"

"Babe you've been shot, I don't expect you to have lots to tell me. plus the doctor warned me that the next week or so you're gonna be sleeping a lot. You're body has a lot of recovery to do. I'm not bothered that you're sleeping as long as you're home with me and our babies okay?"

"Okay." Stef nodded. Before opening the door. She stopped before getting out, taking in a deep breath. Lena came around the car and watched her.

"Take your time please babe."

"I am doing honey." Stef said slowly getting up, putting her arm around Lena. knowing that she needed the support. She hated not being as strong as she'd always been. Slowly they walked into the house and Stef sat down on the sofa breathing hard. Her lung was still recovering from the fact it had collapsed and she knew that getting air was sometimes harder than normal. She took in a few deep breaths as Lena went to get her bag. She leant back, putting her head against the back of the sofa and put her feet up onto the coffee table. It felt so good to sink back into her own sofa. She was also looking forward to sleeping in her own bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Lena asked.

"Some water and a hug would be great." Stef said, softly. Lena smiled before going to get her a bottle of cold water. She returned and sat down on the side that Stef had not been shot in and put her arms around her. Stef put her head on her shoulder.

"How's that?" Lena asked rubbing her arms gently and then started playing with Stef's hair.

"Amazing, missed you."

"I was at the hospital with you every day babe." Lena protested.

"Yeh holding my hand, this feels so much better." Lena smiled holding onto Stef. Stef closed her eyes. "You smell so good." Stef said her body totally relaxing into Lena.

"Thank you," Lena said. "I'd love to say you smell great, but you smell of hospitals." Stef laughed softly.

"I really want a bath."

"that can be arranged. Come on." Lena got up and slowly helped Stef up. slowly they went upstairs, by the time they got to their bedroom Stef was breathing hard. She sat on Lena's said of the bed. taking deep breaths. Lena looked at her concerned.

"I think we need to take things a little slowly." Lena smiled.

"Sure." Stef said. Lena kissed her before starting to run her a bath. She came back as Stef was pulling her t-shirt off. Showing her covered wound. Stef took deep breath. "Babe, did…did they give you something to cover this with." Stef asked. breathing hard.

"Yes," Lena went to the bag the hospital had given them. Pulling out her waterproof dressing. She put it on Stef and looked into her eyes, pushing her hair out of her face she kissed her lips. Stef smiled.

"I love you." Stef said,

"I love you too, now come on bath." Lena helped her up into the bathroom, which smelt lovely, Lena helped Stef strip and slowly helped her into the water, Stef moaned softly as Lena started to wash her.

"You don't' have to do this babe," Stef said as Lena knelt beside the bath.

"No I don't but I want too, God Stef I could have lost you." she was washing her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you."

"See you in the ER nearly killed me honey. You looked so small. Covered in blood with a tube down your throat it scared me. in that moment I knew I couldn't be without you." Lena said honestly Stef looked at her,

"I'm not going anywhere. All I need now is to finish washing. And a nap."

"Sounds good." Lena smiled. She washed Stef's hair before helping her out. She checked Stef's dressing before helping her into her PJs, Stef could barely keep her eyes open as she sat on the bed, Lena smiled, before helping Stef into bed and laying beside her. Stef's eyes closed and as Lena watched her sleep, like she had done for the last week and a half. She heard the front door open and her kids arrive home but she didn't want to leave Stef. Who was now in a deep sleep. she took a deep breath and moved going to down check on the kids.

"Hey," She said. Walking into the kitchen were all the kids were sorting out homework and snacks.

"Hey Mama," Mariana smiled hugging her. "Is Mom home?" She said, they'd been excited that Stef may be coming home today. They hadn't told them she was in case she hadn't come.

"Yes she's here, she's sleeping." Lena said, watching all five of her kids faces change. They all looked happy that their mom was home.

"How is she?" Brandon asked.

"Weak, but that's to be expected. She's having a nap and all she's done is walk to the car, walk into the house and go upstairs. It's going to be a slow process but with mine and your help she's going to get through this."

"Good." Jude said, "When can we see her?"

"When she wakes up bud, let her sleep. what od you guys want to eat?"

"something home made." Came five voices. Lena laughed. Looking in the fridge and working out she could make chicken pasta bake. She started to cook, as the kids helped each other with their homework, as they were finishing up and Lena was doing salad when everyone heard the slow footsteps of Stef coming down the stairs, she was stopping every couple of steps. Lena looked at Brandon who got up and went to his mother.

"Hey mom, need a hand?" He asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at his mom who wasn't even half way down.

"would love so B." He went up helping her down. She stood at the bottom taking a deep breath. Before they slowly went into the kitchen were she was welcomed by the smell of her dinner on and her kids, she never felt so much love and she was glad as she looked around at her family that she had them.


	91. A Weekend Away

A Weekend away.

_Hi all, this is another request._

_Please enjoy._

_Thank you for reading _

_Keep the requests coming nine chapters to go and we've got 100. _

Stef pulled the SUV into the parking lot of the posh hotel they were staying in. they were finally getting a few days alone. Some alone time from five teenagers and the hell of what is going on with Timothy. She looks across at Lena who is sat with her hand protectively on her stomach. her eyes closed. Stef took her in, enjoying seeing her wife slowly relax. They needed the alone time. she reached out and took her hand, slowly running her finger along the back of her hand.

"Hey honey are we here?" Lena asked opening her eyes and looking at the hotel.

"Yes." Stef said slowly. "We're finally alone." Stef grinned. Lena smiled at her wife. They got out of the car and Stef got their wheelie suitcase, dragging it behind her as she took Lena's hand with the other one. They walked into the hotel going up to the counter Stef waited for their turn.

"Hello, Welcome. How can I help you?" the woman behind the counter.

"Hi, we are Lena and Stef Adams Foster, we're booked in." Stef said. The woman checked her computer and smiled before handing them a key card.

"You are in room 0305 it's on the third floor to your right."

"Thank you." Stef grinned. Taking the key card and they made their way to the room. She smiled. As they opened the door to find a large bed and a large en suite bathroom. Stef put the bag down and looked at Lena as Lena closed the door.

"Wow, this is lovely." Lena said as he removed her jacket, revealing her shirt, which showed over her four month pregnant stomach. Stef smiled at her as she removed her blazer. Lena opened the French windows and stepped out onto balcony taking in the view of the ocean in front of her. she smiled as Stef came up behind her putting her hands onto Lena's stomach, her head on her shoulder. Looking out. Stef moved and kissed her wife's neck.

"How quite is this?" Lena said slowly.

"It's brilliant, we don't' have to worry about our five teenagers." Stef said slowly rubbing her stomach,

"Mmm, just one night alone with you,"

"You're going to relax, forget about the drama. It's just you and me."

"And bean," Lena said.

"Yeh but our baby in your tummy hasn't given us any concern yet. All that baby is doing is growing and make you eat."

"Mmm." Stef smiled. At her wife's reaction.

"Hungry?" Stef asked.

"Is there Room Service?"

"Yes, come on." They went into the bedroom. Lena sat onto the bed as Stef got the three menu's that were near the door. She smiled. Giving them to Lena.

"Thank you babe." Lena grinned. Looking at the menu as Stef got onto the bed beside her. rubbing Lena's jean clad leg as Lena looked through the menus. she picked up the phone next to her, "What do you want babe?"

"Whatever you pick is fine." Stef said, just enjoying laying her beside her wife. Lena orders what sounds like a enough food for their family of seven not just for them. Stef looks at her wife, taking her in. she gently ran her fingers down her face. slowly she moved forward and kissed Lena's lips slowly.

"Mmm that was nice." Lena grinned.

"It's always nice when I get to kiss the love of my life." Stef smiled. Lena grinned relaxing into Stef's embrace.

"I love you." Lena whispered. her head on Stef's shoulder.

"I love you too babe." Stef said, running her fingers along her neck. Stef grinned as their was a knock on the door and she got up and opened it as a tray was wheeled in. Stef smiled at the array of sandwiches. Waters and puddings. Lena grinned as she got up and filled a plate. Stef did the same and they sat on the bed enjoying the sandwiches.

"This is amazing." Lena said making Stef laugh.

"Sure is." Stef grinned, flicking the TV and finding an old movie that Lena loved. They settled in together. enjoying the togetherness.


	92. heart Broken

Heart broken.

_Hello all_

_This is somewhat based on my own experience. When my grandpa died I punched the steering wheel of my car until my hand bleed._

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please keep requests coming._

_Enjoy _

I hurt, my heart hurts. I've lost my dad. Everyone has to lose someone but I just wish the last words I'd said to him hadn't been 'take the car back dad' it hurts my heart. I can't cope. The guilt of finding him dead in his chair still hurts. I can't even talk about it. I keep brushing Lena off. I've spent all day trying to get Callie to open up to me and now I'm alone in the darkness of my garden. Our garden I've had enough I'm angry. I never thought I'd get this angry again. I'm at the far of the garden as far away from the house as I can possible get. Something is building inside of me and I want to be away from my family until it stops. I know everyone is inside now. I find my anger building then I do it. I punch the fence. I scream after I've done it. I stopping myself I look down and see the blood running down my hand. My anger gone in that moment. I look up

"I forgive you dad, and I love you." I said sitting on the grass my hand bleeding. I didn't care, I just sat and cried. I just sat there in the darkness missing my dad. Totally alone. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me I felt the hand on my shoulder and looked up at my wife. I hadn't even cried in front of her since dad died. She looked down. Before groaning.

"I'll be two minutes honey." She said, leaving me I knew she'd see the blood running down my hand. I just sat there. Thinking of happier times. When I was kid, spending time with my dad. He was my hero. I took a deep breath. I couldn't stop the tears now. I heard Lena come back and she sat beside me with our first aid kit. Well one of many. Being Foster parents we had a number of them. she took my hand and slowly started to clean my hand.

"What happened?"

"I punched the fence." I said softly

"Why?"

"My anger just came out. I don't know. I'm not violent." I protested.

"I know you're not babe. We've been together ten years I know you're not violent." I smile at my wife, who is cleaning and now putting a band aid on. Making sure I was okay.

"He pissed me off but you know what babe, I love him." I said slowly. "I miss him honey, so much. I never thought I'd miss him this much." I started to cry harder and Lena took me in her arms. "My heart is breaking." I admitted.

"I know babe," She held me rubbing my back. holding me close. I put my hands onto her leg. She's wearing a dress and my Padre's hoodie. I put my head onto her shoulder. Just sitting with her while I cry. Her holding me. not wanting to let me go. "No much punching things please."

"Promise." I laughed. Not wanting to move. Lena rubbing my back.

"good, I love you Stef, I wish you'd opened up sooner."

"I know, I just can't get over the fact that the last thing I said to him was take the car back. he was my dad, we were both so stubborn."

"You still are stubborn." Lena laughed, "You've barely spoken to me."

"I'm sorry," I replied, knowing I had to say it. "But you're not talking to me either."

"I'm sorry for that."

"You want a baby." I said slowly she kissed my cheek.

"I got the call the day you found your dad. Saying I could. So I took the pills, which I'm guessing you've found. I was going to talk to you about it but after this had died down."

"Good use of words." I said, I looked at her. "So you want a baby."

"Yes," She whispered.

"Give me a couple of weeks babe and then we can really walk about this, we need to start talking to each other again. it's important. We've always been so open. I love you I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Stef. God I married you. I've not intention of leaving."

"I love you too." I whispered. I got up, helping her up. I took her into my arms holding her close. As I started to cry again. she held me as my heart opened up. I'm so in love with this woman. she's perfect to me. I can only cry in her arms.

"I'll wait forever for you." She said into my ear.

"I love you," I whispered our bodies together I'm not letting go. I know I should. She pulls back taking my face in her hands and she slowly pushes my tears away.

"Come on you bed," she took my hand knowing that the best place for us to cuddle is in our bed. we don't even go into the living room where I can hear Brandon playing. She takes me upstairs. We change and get into the bed my mother bought us. Lena opens her arms and I crawl into them, resting my head onto her shoulder. The tears still falling it was like the flood gates had opened and I couldn't stop it. I lay there my body shaking and my wife holding me. just being with me. her fingers running along my back. knowing I can fall apart with her and right now I really was. My body shaking she pushes my hair out of my face. he kisses my forehead. My hand hurt but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Do you need some pain meds?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I don't want to let you go." Lena smiled at me. I watched as she picked up her cell and texted someone. Before holding me again. a few moments later there was a knock on the door and Dana came in with pain meds and water.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" she asked me. I looked at my mother-in-law.

"I'm okay." I said, taking the meds without losing contact with Lena. Dana watched as I took the meds, looking at my bandaged hand, we didn't say anything I as I lay back down on my wife not wanting to move.

"I'll leave you too it. I'll make sure the kids get to bed, you two relax." With that she left.

"Sleep now babe." Lena said, holding me tight as I closed my eyes.


	93. Divorce papers

Divorce papers.

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading _

_Please keep the requests coming,_

_Enjoy _

Mike knocked on the apartment door, he was here to speak to Stef. He had too. it had been a month since she'd told him that she was a lesbian. He knew she was seeing a woman. he also knew Brandon had gone to visit in nan in Florida. He waited and smiled when the door opened and Stef was stood in a baggy shirt and shorts.

"Hey Mike," She said slowly.

"Hi, we need to talk."

"Erm come in." she said walking in, he followed her into the kitchen as she turned on the coffee maker. As he sat himself at the breakfast bar, a woman walked in. her mass of curly hair on top of her head, she was wearing Stef's police academy shirt and shorts, she was thin, good looking bi-racial woman that Mike hadn't meet, as he'd never been to the school. He took her in.

"Erm, Lena this is Mike. Mike this is Lena."

"Hi," Lena said, as she went over Stef and gently ran her hand along her shoulder.

"Hi, are you the woman she's sleeping with?" Mike asked

"Mike."

"No Stef, let him have his say." Lena said softly. "I'm the woman that Stef is having a relationship with."

"Oh a relationship," Mike said. He took some papers out of his pocket and threw them onto the breakfast bar. "I've signed the divorce paper, "

"Thank you." Stef said as she poured three cup of coffee.

"I've not done it for you Stef, I've done it because I want to keep seeing Brandon. he is still my son."

"He will always be our son." Stef said. "Just because we're not together doesn't change that Mike." He looked at Stef who was standing close to Lena. he took Lena in completely from her small breasts to her shapely legs.

"At least you got yourself a hot one."

"Excuse me?" Lena said. Looking at Mike.

"I'm just being honest."

"Yes and disrespectful." Lena said. "I'm a person not an object. I'm sorry you are caught up in this. I can't help how I feel for Stef."

"You know nothing. She's married to me."

"Mike, we've not lived together for six months. Our marriage was over before I meet Lena."

"I thought we were trying."

"We weren't." Stef said. "It's been over for years,"

"Yeh I know the only reason you married me was because I fucked you in the back of my car and got you pregnant." Lena's face changed she hated cursing. Stef's face changed.

"My dad made me marry you because I couldn't be an unwed mother. I loved you just not the way I was supposed to. I'm sorry Mike I've explained this too you. I'm a lesbian I can't change that."

"How does Frank feel about you fucking another woman."

"He isn't happy and please stop cursing." Stef said.

"Why doesn't the new little lady like it?" Mike said slowly.

"No," Lena said. Mike looked at her. before getting up.

"I've signed the papers I'll see you in court." With that he got up and slammed the door. Stef let her head full forward. She was giving up being strong. Mike was making everything so much harder but he would always be their lives because of Brandon. Lena took Stef into her arms.

"I'm here."

"I'm so lucky to have found you." Stef said slowly. Her body shaking. holding onto Lena. just enjoying the fact that this woman was in her life. holding onto her. hoping that this really could be forever.


	94. She's the one

She's the one.

_Hello all_

_Thanks for reading_

_Keep the requests coming,_

_enjoy_

Stef pulled her car into the drive, seeing a car she didn't know parked outside their house. she was home from work a little late but not as late as it could have been. She picked up her ruck sack and walked into the house, putting her bag and keys down she turned and saw Gretchen sat on the sofa with Lena sat in the armchair.

"Hey baby," Lena said getting up

"Hey honey," She kissed Lena when she got to her and looked at Gretchen, wondering why she was here. Before she could say anything two year old Charlie came running at her from the dinning room.

"MOMMY." Stef smiled picking him up. Gretchen looked at the family, the baby that looked completely like a mini Lena. Lena and her wife who was quite frankly hot in her uniform.

"Hey buddy, why are you still up?" Stef asked "And Hello Gretchen"

"Hi Stef," Gretchen said as she watched the family.

"waiting for Mommy, bedtime Mama and mommy sandwich and kiss." He demanded. They both laughed hugging and kissing him. Stef looked at her wife.

"I'll take him to bed babe, can't leave our guest alone, plus I need to lock up my gun and get changed." Stef said before kissing Lena again.

"Okay honey," Lena smiled before going back into the living room. Smiling when she heard her son's giggles as Stef took him upstairs talking to him.

"He is rather attached to Stef." Gretchen said slowly, Lena smiled.

"Yeh, he loves his mommy."

"You're his biological mom right?"

"Yes, he was the baby I was carrying when we last saw each other." Lena said getting up and refilling Gretchen's glass. She smiled when Stef returned wearing jeans and fitted black shirt. Gretchen looked at her, as she went over and sat next to Lena, her arm around her shoulders.

"He is sleeping," Stef said grinning.

"You're magic touch."

"Yeh I bored him to sleep." Stef laughed. Gretchen grinned.

"I can't see that." Gretchen said slowly, Lena raised an eyebrow. Stef just rubbed her arm

"Oh I can bore anyone if I try, erm babe."

"yes Honey," Lena looked at her,

"Don't be to be rude, but any chance of some dinner."

"Yeh it's in the oven, we've already eaten so I'll heat it up for you." Lena got up leaving.

"I didn't think we'd have guests," Stef said.

"Well I was in town and thought I'd come and visit. Couldn't miss looking at your sexy face." Gretchen said slowly.

"Sorry?" Stef didn't think she'd heard right.

"You're a very sexy woman."

"Gretchen, where is this going?" Stef asked,

"You are sexy, I would enjoy being with you." Gretchen said winking. Stef was taken aback.

"You do know I'm married right, with six kids."

"just married." Gretchen grinned. Stef looked at the woman, she could see the snake in the grass.

"Very happily married to the woman I love."

"Don't you wanna try different women?" Gretchen asked.

"No," Stef said slowly as Lena walked back in with a glass of wine for her wife. "Why would I want to do that. I've got Lena."

"What's going on." Lena said, Gretchen just smiled before drinking her wine. So Stef decided to talk

"Well you're ex seems to think I should try different woman and from what she's saying she'd like me to start with her, which frankly makes me feel ill." Stef said, looking at Gretchen, who now looked like she'd been slapped.

"Are you coming on to my wife?" Lena asked, frowning,

"she rejected me."

"In my own house. you've come onto my wife in our own house. how dare you?" Lena said. "Please leave."

"What?" Gretchen said, "Oh come on Lena, you know it would be sexy."

"Get out." Lena stood there pointing at the door. Stef slowly got up.

"I'd like you to leave now." Stef said. Gretchen got up. smiling.

"You know Stef, one day you'll get bored. I'll be waiting."

"After 12 years if I was gonna get bored it would have happened by now." Stef said, "Please just leave." Gretchen left, slamming the front door, Stef pulled Lena to her. kissing her passionately Gretchen looked in through the window seeing them kissing. Stef's hand on her wife's face and one on her ass. Lena's hands on Stef's back and she saw in that moment that this couple was still in love and she'd been careless.


	95. Charlie's entrance

Charlie's entrance.

_Hello all_

_This was a request from Gleek foster kid, to the guest who wants the cook off, so writing that tomorrow love it. _

_Thanks for reading _

_Keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy. _

Stef ran into the hospital she couldn't believe she'd been at work when Lena had gone into labour trust Lena to be two weeks early. She ran to the account in full uniform.

"Hello Officer how may I help you?" the woman said.

"Erm, I'm Stef Adams Foster, I believe my wife is here she's giving birth to our son." Stef managed the woman smiled at her.

"What's your wife's name?"

"Oh Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster," Stef said, giving her full details. The woman typed it into the system. And waited.

"She's on the second floor room 230."

"thank you so much." Stef took off running again. she reached the room and saw Lena laugh back breathing hard. She ran in and over to her wife, as the midwife looked on. Not knowing who this cop was. "I'm here baby," Stef said taking Lena's hand.

"Hi," Lena managed before the pain hit and she held Stef's hand as she moaned. Hard.

"Hello Mrs Adams Foster I'm Michelle" the midwife said as Lena breathed again and looked at Stef.

"Hi, call me Stef." Stef smiled before kissing Lena's head. "I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere."

"Our babies."

"Are on their way, Mike has gone to get them."

"Okay." Lena managed before screaming in pain. The midwife looked.

"Okay Lena you're going to have to start pushing." The midwife said. "it looks like your little one doesn't want to wait any longer."

Three hours later, Stef couldn't believe it. she sat next to Lena. who had screamed and cursed more than she'd ever know and had produced the most amazing little boy, who was now wrapped in a blanket and being held against Lena's chest while Stef sat on the bed with arms around them both.

"I hope one the kids picked up the baby bag." Lena said slowly, not taking her eyes of the sleeping new born in her arms, who already had a mass of black curly hair. His skin slightly darker than Lena's. Stef couldn't think of anything cuter. Their son was a mini Lena. she was glad they had gone with an African American donor. She reached out and slowly ran a finger along her new born son's face.

"I'm sure one of them has." Stef said, she'd taken her police issue belt off when they had gone to their private room half an hour ago and was sitting in her half undone police shirt and trousers. All she cared about right now was the baby in her wife's arms.

"He is so cute."

"Just like his mama." Stef said.

"Cheesy" Lena grinned.

"Yet true." Stef said grinning. "I love you and him so much. My heart hurts." Stef admitted.

"Charlie you hear that you're making your mommy's heart hurt already and you're only two hours old."

"Charlie?"

"Yeh we agreed."

"I know but I thought you might change your mind when he was born."

"Nah he looks like a Charlie."

"He does." Stef agreed taking her son from her wife and holding him as the door opened and five teenagers slowly walked in. "Hi babies." Stef said,

"Hey mom." Jude said, going to Lena and hugging her. Stef smiled as the others all did the same.

"So we got a new brother?" Jesus asked.

"Nah mama gave birth to a puppy."

"Honey." Lena said laughing softly, even if she was tired and in pain she still found her wife funny.

"Sorry okay, yes, everyone met Charlie, Charlie, these are your crazy brothers and sister's and no you can't trade them in we tried and they keep being sent back so we're stuck with them." the kids laughed and then cooed over their newest arrival. Slowly and carefully She passed him to Mariana before taking Lena back into her arms. Charlie was passed around and meet all his siblings before being past back to Lena who held him close. Looking at her family.

"I love you all." She said,

"We love you mom." Jude said,

"Yeh love you mom." Mariana and Jesus said together. and then something that hadn't happened yet happened.

"I love you both, your my mom and my mama and I wouldn't want it any other way." Callie said slowly. Stef felt tears. It had taken two and a half years for this and she'd called them mom now.

"We love you Callie." Stef said as she hugged her teenage daughter.

"Love you mom." Brandon said as they sort of had a family hug as best they could with Lena in a bed.

"Did any of you bring the baby bag." Lena asked suddenly, Mariana held it up smiling

"Good work baby." Stef said taking it and opening it and finding the baby grow she'd bought for Charlie taking her son and dressing him before handing him back to Lena. Stef then took out her phone and the five teenagers all gathered around Lena and Charlie and the first photo with him in was taken. Stef smiling at her smiling family as she took another couple of shots.


	96. The Great Adams Foster Cook Off

The Great Adams Foster Cook Off.

_Hi all_

_The cook off request is here, enjoy._

_Thanks for reading. _

_Keep the requests coming you guys totally rock_

_Enjoy _

All hell had broken lose in the Adams Foster house as the cooking challenge was about to start. They had bought a new grill and had decided before they got rid of the old one they were going to have a cook off.

"are you ready to lose." Stef said to Lena who smiled. Stuart and Dana watching almost open mouthed at their daughter and her wife. They had never seen them like this.

"Cooking is my game Stef, you're going down." Lena said before kissing her wife.

"we need teams." Stef said slowly. Looking around at their kids. "I pick Jude and Jesus." Stef said without letting Lena say anything.

"Fine I've got Callie and Mariana." The kids laughing at how competitive their mothers were becoming.

"What about B?" Stef said, looking at their oldest son.

"I'll judge with gram and Granddad." He said. Sitting next to them he turned to Stuart. "I'm so not getting involved."

"I can see why bud." Stuart said smiling.

"You are going down." Stef said looking at her wife and grinning.

"You are such a child." Callie said, looking at her mother.

"You know it." Stef said laughing. "Right there is steak and chicken."

"we're taking the chicken." Lena said. Smiling.

"Let do this." Stef said as she started the grill. The kids chopping. Lena grinning at Stef as Stef threw her meat onto grill looking at Lena. "I'm so going to win this."

"You don't win at everything honey." Lena said softly as the chicken went onto the grill.

"Oh I do." Stef said winking at Lena who smiled, Stef started to help Jude. As Jesus made the salad. On the other side Lena and Callie were making a sauce, while Mariana made the salad.

"Mom, we're gonna win right?" Jude asked.

"Of course you're mama is going down." Lena laughed hearing Stef's comment.

"Mom you're the one going down." Callie yell across the garden.

"Seriously where did that come from." Stef said look up.

"Me and It's going to happened." Callie replied. Lena watched. Loving this.

"I don't think so. You're on a losing team there sweets" Stef said turning the meat.

"I don't think so. I got the cook of the family."

"What you trying to say?" Stef said, Dana and Stuart were laughing enjoying seeing their family having so much fun.

"Mom you burnt the pasta the other night."

"Hey I forgot about it and I was helping Jude with his English homework."

"You still did it." Callie said, grinning at her mother.

"You are gonna hold that against me."

"Sure." Callie laughed. Jude looked at his sister.

"You're going down Callie. Mom is the best on the grill." He said,

"You turning against me." Callie laughed.

"Sure, I'm on a winning team." He laughed.

"Yeh, mom is ace on the grill." Jesus said as he gripped the plate. They all started plating up.

"I'm okay on the grill." Lena said.

"No she's not." Stef whispered loud enough for Lena to hear.

"You'll pay for that Foster."

"Oh bring it on Foster." Stef yelled back making Lena smile. They both took their plates over to Stuart, Brandon and Dana. They tried the dishes looking at Lena and Stef who were stood with their teams. Giving each other looks. Stuart, Brandon and Dana had a little talk and then looked at the teams.

"The winner is….Stef, Jude and Jesus" Dana said, Jude and Jesus hugged Stef,

"Thank you," Jude said.

"Well Stef's meat was just juicer than Lena." Dana said, Stef walked around and hugged wife.

"Maybe next time honey." Stef smiled before kissing her slowly on the lips.

"oh you know it Stef. You know it." The family started laughing.

"I'm hungry." Lena said slowly.

"Steaks it is." Stef laughed throwing more steaks onto the grill and watching as the kids made drinks. Lena walked up behind her wife putting her arms around her and her chin onto her shoulder.

"I love you, even when you competitive." Lena said.

"I love you even when you lose."

"Stef." Lena laughed. As Stef flipped the steaks.

"What it's true." They started laughing. Just enjoying each others company. Watching as the kids seat up the table with Lena's parents thinking about how bless they really felt.


	97. this family

This family

_Hello all_

_This was a request. Please enjoy_

_Thank you for reading as always_

_Keep the requests coming._

_Enjoy. _

Stef walked into Lena's office and frowned. She didn't like the man who was not sat on the sofa in Lena's office. She was in full uniform, as Lena had called her to come in. Lena smiled at her wife, getting up and kissing her softly before Stef stood, her arms crossed against her chair. Looking at the man who was starting to make their lives hell. He looked back her slightly scared by the look on Stef's face. Lena took a seat, looking at her wife hoping she would do the same. However Stef didn't move. she stood there staring at Timothy.

"This is not what I expected." Stef said slowly.

"We need to talk." Timothy said slowly.

"Do we really? I'll talk to you when you sign that contract." She said pointing to the contract that was on Lena's desk.

"Honey." Lena said, rolling her eyes.

"No Lena, I'm fed up. you're four months pregnant and he is trying to play daddy and let's face it he is not the daddy" Stef said.

"I am the father of this baby." He said.

"You are the donor." Stef said slowly. She was getting mad.

"I didn't know what I was getting into." He said slowly.

"Yes you did. We talked about this. in this office. You offered your service. You're not suppose to be in the babies life you have a verbal contact."

"I'm sorry Stef I think it would destroy me, knowing there is child out there that is mine." Stef took a deep breath and moved. She'd had enough. She sat herself next to Lena.

"What do you want?" Stef asked, as her hand went into Lena's leg.

"I want to be a father to this baby."

"that is not going to happen." Stef said slowly.

"I have to agree with Stef." Lena said. "You had a verbal contact with us."

"That's my baby too."

"You're a donor. Do you get that. You're not suppose to be in the babies life. this baby is mine and Lena's." Stef said getting angry. Timothy took a deep breath he looked at the contact. Then he got up slowly too a pen and opened it he signed it. he was fed up with fighting. He dated it threw the pen on the desk and left. Lena put her head onto Stef's shoulder. Holding her close.

"This baby is ours. You were very passionate." Lena whispered. Stef's hand went to her stomach.

"I love you and I'll fight for you forever."

"I love you too." Lena said holding onto her wife.


	98. The Fall

The fall.

_Hello all_

_This is for the guest who sent in the request for alpha Lena. _

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_enjoy_

Stef looked at her ex husband as they stood on the lawn of the house she had just bought with her new girlfriend. It had been seven months since Stef had told Mike she was gay. He was now drinking heavily and taking his anger out on her. she watched as he slammed his car door and walked towards the house. he looked at her.

"Mike." Stef said, he knew Brandon wasn't there. He had gone to Disney World with his Gran.

"I wanna see B."

"You know he is on vacation with my mom." Stef said trying to stay calm. Her and Lena were moving everything into the house and slowly getting settled while he was away.

"I don't care, it's my weekend with him." Mike said bitterly barely moving. She call smell the booze on him.

"It's not. You were told by the judge you had to get sober before you could have Brandon for the weekend" Stef said she wasn't going to lose it with him. she'd had a long talk with Lena who had agreed that they had to talk their time with him. Mike moved closer.

"You may have custody of our son but you will not stop me from seeing my son." He wasn't listening. That was one thing about drunk Mike he switched off.

"He isn't here. He has gone away with my mom you know this Mike, please let me drive you home." She reached out to move him towards the car, but he moved his arms hitting Stef, Stef lost her footing. She fell her head hitting the stop, cutting it open. Her scream bought Lena out the house, she ran down the steps to her woman and helped Stef up.

"What have you done?" Lena said.

"It was an accident."

"You smell of booze." Lena said, as she helped Stef sit onto to step. She looked at Stef's head. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yes," Stef said breathing hard.

"It was a fucking accident." Mike said, his words slurred. Lena looked at him

"An accident, I come out to find Stef on the floor and you drunk what am I supposed to think." Lena said.

"It was an accident love." Stef said, tears rolling down. "I went to offer him a ride home and he moved his arm."

"he shouldn't be here." Lena said, looking back at Mike. "You need to start living again Mike. Stef's no longer in your life. I know that must suck. I'm sorry about the way it happened. I'm not sorry that I'm now Stef's domestic partner. you need to get yourself straight. You need to stop. you need to get sober. For your son and for yourself."

"I love her don't you get this." Mike demanded. Lena sat next to her domestic partner. pushing her hair away from the cut. Mike watched as Lena slowly looked at it.

"It's just a graze." Lena said.

"thank you." Stef whispered.

"I'm still here you know." Mike said,

"I know Mike however you're not my concern." Lena said. "She is." Lena got up and now she lost her temper. "Seven months Mike. Just get over it. I know it's hard if she ever leaves me I'll be gutted. I know it hurts to lose someone you love. But you're drunk, you're aggressive."

"I want her back."

"I'm not an object." Stef said rubbing her head. Lena put her arm around her. holding her tight.

"Oh fuck this." Mike turned slamming the car door as he got in. driving off at speed. Lena held Stef close as they sat on the steps.

"You okay babe?" Lena asked

"Yeh, how alpha are you?"

"only when it comes to you." Lena said, kissing her. "Come on, I'll get you some chocolate and a nice cup of coffee."

"Oh you know the way to a woman's heart."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too Lena Adams," Stef kissed her.

"Right let's go in. I need to check your head and then we can relax." Lena said taking Stef's hand. They walked into the house, together. Stef feeling more love and support from Lena than she'd ever felt before.


End file.
